The Fighting Ashikabi
by Paragon Steven
Summary: Are hero, Kenichi Shirahama will be thrown into a new world. Just moving into Shintou Teito Japan Kenichi will encounter the amazing Sekireis. They will test his skills, heart, and willpower. Old friends will return, and the masters will find out their greatest secrets. Will Kenichi survive the Sekirei plan? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kenichi & Sekirei crossover.

Kenichi Shirahama, age 19.

Are main character, Kenichi, observed an outdoor bulletin board closely. His eyes scanned down a white list with names unknown to him,

"Takashi…Mako….um." he read the names out loud, none of them rang any bells. He cupped his chin and concentrated really hard on the immense ensemble of names, because, if you lost your spot, you were doomed to start from the top. The list almost ran on for what seemed like forever, a sinking suspicion was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach, he realized this wasn't going to cut it. The words started to build up, and they even started to look like a strange Japanese letter soup, in the eyes of Kenichi, of course. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his square frame reading glass, just recently he found out he'd needed glasses. The words became clear, and he continued the endless search for his name.

"Hmmm….no, no, Ew! Definitely no…. jezz how hard is it to find a name?!"

He finally got to the S's, his eyes went down the list until he finally saw his name, he jumped and jabbed a finger at the Japanese characters, he then wiped the sweat of his brow and released a breath of relief.

"Whew!"

He took a nice long look at his name, and read:

"Shirahama Kenichi, Score: 190." His jaw dropped, no way could this be reality, was this a punishment for committing a sin? The only sin that Kenichi ever did lately was peeping on a woman's bathroom. He was caught and was delivered a severe beating by the young woman. If Miu Furinji found out, she would've beaten him to a bloody pulp. To his surprise, the woman's fist actual busted his skin, his arm still feels numb to this day. His eyes couldn't fathom this, this-this must have been some kind of mistake. His eyes almost bulged, he even rubbed them, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. What made it even worse were the sounds of people cheering in the background, his guess, they were students who just lift High School, Jocks, rich kids, nerds, whatever group of students you saw at your school were here. Kenichi was in shock, his heart was about to give out,

"No-NO this can't be right!?"

Kenichi Shirahama has failed the entrance exam for the 2nd time in a row.

"NOOOOO! That's not possible!" He bent his knees to the ground, waved his arms in the sky like a mad man, he intentionally quoted Luck Skywalker from Star Wars. At the moment that's exactly how he felt, utter disbelief. He bowed to the ground in an exaggerated manner, he slammed his hands on the floor and started sulking, this was just embarrassing. People looked at Kenichi with sympathy, Kenichi was going to get an earful from his mother and father. But, he had to tell them, lying, wasn't one of Kenichi's best skills, but Nigima on the other hand was an expert at it. He grasped the situation he was in and sighed, he had to accept this horrible truth and walk away, it was almost like losing a battle back in High School, just this time Kenichi didn't come back with broken bones or scars, or even received the constant reticule from the masters of Ryozanpaku. It still had that emotional feeling of defeat though. Its been a while since he's lift Ryozanpaku, and the little neighborhood he grew up in. Towards the end of high school he realized what he wanted to be, paying constant time and effort in the gardening club showed that he wanted to do be an expert in cultivating plants. It was a strange goal, but in his heart that's what he wanted to be, he dreamed of having a nice house with flowers and plants as for as the eye could see. People would pick and make fun of this idea, but it was true. He researched all he could and found out that the city of Shintou Teito University had a wonderful program in this field of botany. He still didn't stop training in martial arts, he found wonderful masters who reinforced Kenichi's training, Muay Tai,Kenpo, Jujitsu, and Chinese Martial Arts. Being a good judge of character, Kenichi picked masters that would push him to the limit, they were opened minded and understandable, but they were kinda envious about Kenichi's earlier master though. But deep down they never could compete with Ryozanpaku, that dojo shaped him into something different, something amazing in fact. He's seen them defy the laws of gravity, or physics, one of his masters, Master Akisame was even a scientist and philosopher, he gave Kenichi tips that were border lining science. The guy almost had an answer to everything though, Kenichi promised himself that he would return and finish his training. He closed his eyes and stood back onto his feet, he couldn't look at it anymore, he slapped his face in utter defeat. He opened his eyes and turned away from the bulletin board, his head was downcasted, and he had a frown on his face. He released another sigh, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialed in the unforgettable number for Mom, his finger hovered over the call button. A sweat drop grew in size on his cheek. He chewed on his lip nervously,

"She's gonna find out sooner or later…might as well." He clicked the call button, the sound of the dial tone was sending shivers down his spine, he released a shaky breath and pressed to phone to his ear.

"RING…RING…RING.."

She picks up, He gulps,

"Hello?" her voice was calm and sweet, Kenichi knew that it was going to turn menacing in seconds,

"He-hey mom! How's your day been?" He tried to buy as much time and suck up to his mother, thinking that if he coaxed her, she wouldn't scream as loud. But his mother wasn't born yesterday,

"Fine?" She said it in a concern tone, right then and there Kenichi made a mistake, it wasn't believable. He was about to say something before,

"Kenichi, is something wrong?" Oh carp, he was in for it now, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he stomped his foot in frustration and gave up, this was just way too hard.

"Mom please don't get mad, but,….I-I-I failed the entrance exam…again." He was caught, there was a pause on the other end of the phone before,

"WHAT!?" His ear drum almost shattered as he dropped the phone to the ground, mom was that loud, he picked it up and was greeted to the sound of mom rambling and screaming.

"KENICHI HOW?!" She was raving loud, a man even looked behind his shoulder to see what the ruckus was about, Kenichi tried to muffle the sound and talked into the phone with a quivering tone.

"I-I honestly don't know mom. I can't really explain it." He tried his best not to sound like a lire, his mom sighed, she wasn't mad, well, she was but also concerned for her beloved son. Kenichi turned and walked away, he was now heading for a train to take him home, enough was enough.

"What are you gonna do Kenichi?" He contemplated his answer,

"I need some time to think." His point went straight across, his eyebrows were furrowed,

"Do you want to come home?" That question came in like a wrecking ball, his mouth opened in disbelief, seconds past as he decided his answer.

"No mom. I'm not giving up just yet." He was regaining confidence and smiled, his mother's voice turned lovely and caring again,

"Alright Kenichi, I love you, oh and when your sister finds out she's never gonna let this down, BYE!"

"WAIT!" She hung up, Kenichi was looking at his phone with a worried expression, she was right about Honoka, knowing her, she was gonna to have a field day with this kind of news. He sighed.

"I wonder if Honoka's having as much luck as I am? But, knowing her, she's probably doing just fine."

He walked into the city of Shintou, cars whizzed by as men and women went about their daily lives. The city life was everywhere, he was no longer in his quiet neighborhood. Kenichi had his head bowed down in shame, he hasn't felt this way ever since his first day of high school. He remembered reading all those foolish books on making friends and talking to people, then he met Miu and everything changed. Ryozanpaku was a major part of his life, now he was sorta on his own, fighting nowadays was rare, back then it was almost an every day thing. Being who he was he never engaged combat but tried to avoid it, but that doesn't mean he was running away. No, Kenichi was now a handsome young man, his body was at peak physical condition, not only was his body fit but he also had a sharp mind as well. He's been reading up on philosophy and old Martial Arts stories, he usually got these types stories of wisdom by his old masters. His body was all muscle, he even learned how to make his muscles work in strange ways like Master Akisame's. His theory was that the body has 3 kinds of muscles, white for fast sudden movements but lacks endurance, red muscles with power but lack speed, then there are pink muscles with both attributes. It's said that the ratios of these muscles stays the same your entire life, but Akisame disregarded those concepts and followed his own theories, then, in 20 years' time he converted all his body into pink muscle. Lucky for Kenichi, he encountered a Disciple of Akisame's, he taught him the same rigorous process he and Akisame both endured. Now Kenichi's body is completely pink muscle, allowing him to bend in ways normal man would find "super human." He has an average height of 6 feet, he has medium length spiky chocolate brown hair and brown eyes that were caring and full of selflessness. Kenichi's beliefs were astounding, even baffling his own teachers, he was a good man and had a heart of gold, just that, it was kinda losing its luster for awhile now. He walks down an empty street and hears a jumbo tron on one of the buildings, it was blasting news to the citizens below,

"Hiroto Minaka, CEO of the conglomerate organization called MBI, announced today that his company bought up 80% of Shintou Teito stocks." Kenichi glances at the huge television screen and slightly feels envious towards the CEO, he starts to wonder about Haruno Nigima and grins,

"I wonder, what would Nigima do if he was ever the CEO of MBI? Probably take over the world." He giggles, Nigima was a strange friend to have, but in the end he followed through. He raises an eyebrow at the strange attire Minaka was wearing, he looked like a freakin super hero. A White suit and cape, his collar rising high above his neck, Kenichi smiled, Nigima's uniform would've been ten times worse.

"But the idea of a company buying out the entire city? What's up with that?" He strolled along the pathway, the idea of MBI still in his mind. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he entered the train station.

_Meanwhile _

On a faraway rooftop, a strange battle commences. She jumps and evades a shot of electricity.

Kenichi stares at the tall capital building while standing in the train, he was curious about MBI,

"_I heard they bought that tall capital building."_

"_I mean_, _Why would they need to buy out the entire city? It's strange, but, at least somebody's successful."_ His conscience was filled with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes, real life was harsh and unforgivable, just like fighting. The train comes to a halt, he exits at his usual spot, almost if this was routine, which it was. He proceeded down a flight of steps and sighed, he was thinking about his old friends, he was getting homesick, he just didn't want to believe it. Suddenly he hears an explosion,

BAAM!

The ground shakes as his eyes dart from left to right, his hands are automatically out of his pockets and balled into fist, he was poised for a fight, but it wasn't. He hears a feminine scream from above, his eyes dilate as he looked into the blue asher sky.

"AHHHHH!" An image of a girl comes into view, her eyes were bulging out in terror as she descended from the heavens, almost like a fallen angel. Kenichi was frozen, his feet felt like they were glued to the floor, he was like a deer caught in the head lights. The woman screamed at the top of her lungs,

"GET OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE!" He still doesn't move,

"I CAN'T STOP, YOU HAVE TO MOVE RIGHT NOW-"

"GAH!" The two dumbstruck individuals bodies collide, knocking one another off their feet and to the ground. The girl head rammed into Kenichi's head, his eyes closed as his head literally starts to rattle, he shakes it off and slowly opens his eyes, "Hu-huh?" The clouds of black dance away from his vision, he registers something white, then something vanilla colored, he rubs his head and it suddenly hits him, the girl's panties were literally in his face, he saw her amazing butt cheeks and immediately freaked out, his head snapping in confusion and shock,

"GAHH!" He back peddles away from her as fast as he could while she crawled away, she was on her knees and pouting, Kenichi notices her strange attire and raises an eyebrow, a pink skirt with a pink bow tied around her waist and the usual white miko outfit he's accustomed to, this girl was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, he swore that she was some kind of angel watching over him, and prayed in a grateful but playful manner,

"Thank you thank you thank youuu!" he whispered, he's prayer came true, she rubbed her knees and started talking,

"Ow… I should've known that building way too high to jump off of…" she glances out of the corner of her eye and catches Kenichi's shocked expression, his jaw hanging low, and the flustered look on his face. Kenichi finally got a better look at the girl, his heart rate increased, she was a well-endowed young woman with short, brown hair with a long strand sticking out,and a well-developed body figure, she had a pink hue on her cheeks and her eyes were brown, she turned towards Kenichi, here hair flowing gracefully in the wind, she greeted him with a smile, but what really got Kenichi was the look in her eyes. They had a caring feeling that made his heart swell, they were full of love, kindness and compassion, Kenichi blushed, she was wonderful,

"_Wow! She's she's…so pretty!_"

"Oh!? You must be the kind man who caught me. Thank you very much kind sir. Kenichi scratched his cheek nervously and smiled, "Uh…No problem." "But I have to ask." She turns,

"Are you alright? I mean you were coming in pretty hot soo…" She smiles,

"I'm fine, thanks for wondering," Kenichi gives her a thumbs up,

"No problem." He was cocky and cheesy, but he didn't care.

Suddenly he feels something strange and so does girl, She lunges towards him, pushing him out the way from what seems to be an electricity strike, her well sized breast smother his face as she lands on top of him. Kenichi eyes dilate, _"How did that happen_? Or, _"Oh my god, she smashed my face with her breast_!" she stands up and looks at the building she jumped from, Kenichi squints his eyes as he notices two womanly figures standing on the roof, they start shouting,

"Give up while you still can!" screamed the tallest one,

"You're just making this harder on yourself if you run! Just fight already!" Kenichi notices two girls with black raven hair, they were wearing S & M leather costumes, he raised an eyebrow at their strange attire and realized that they looked oddly alike, his guess,

"Twins?" he mutters, The girl who fell on Kenichi stood erect and tall, her boots giving her some extra height, she clenches her fist, he notices her red MMA fingerless gloves, and wonders,

"_Does she know Martial Arts?"_ She shouts, "No! I won't fight! Not yet anyway!" Kenichi stands on his feet, his brain works on its own accord, a sinking feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach. His eyebrow furrowed, he felt something and saw the two girls fingers light up. Electricity formed around their finger tips, almost if they obtained some type of super power, the girl with brown hair was suddenly by his side, she gently grabbed his hand and zoomed off down the street. Kenichi was a fast guy, but boy was she faster, his feet literally dragged across the floor, then his body started failing in the wind. His sense of balance erased from existence, his eyes busted tears from the wind hitting his face, he was overwhelmed. She was going at the speed of Apachi and dashed away from the enemy. The twins jumped to the ground, furious that their prey got away,

"Get back here damnit!"

"NO SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

They decided not to pursue Kenichi and retreated, they scowled,

"Will get them next time."

_The Next Day_

Kenichi was having a nightmare about Ryozanpaku, but it wasn't really a nightmare per say. He and Akisame were on a cliff, Kenichi was his young 14 year old self, timid and scared like a mouse. Akisame had that white demon look in his eyes, whenever the masters were going to do something crazy, their eyes glowed like a search light, this was a sign to get the hell out of dodge. Akisame grabbed Kenichi by the collar, his body was shivering from fear, his voice boomed like a cannon,

"You must fall into the pit of masters!" He screamed,

"What?!" Akisame threw Kenichi over the cliff, he fell and fell, until he saw the masters of Ryozanpaku with the same look as Akisame's. He screamed,

"NOOOOOO!" His body hurled towards Earth, and,

Squash!

Kenichi's eyes fluttered open, the sun was entering through the windows, disturbing his sleep. He yawned loudly,

"YAHH!" He smacked his lips as his eyes tried to come into focus.

"_That's strange, something feels oddly_-

His eyes registered two, and only two nicely sized breast in front of his eyes, just to make sure if this wasn't a dream about Miu Furinjii, {don't ask, but he's had a wet dream before} he squeezes the strange feeling texture curiously, he hears a small quiet moan, the person stirs. The voice isn't Miu's, it's someone else's, his eyes dilate as he realizes,

"_Oh shit..who's,who's in my bed?"_ He screams,

"Oh my god!" he's flustered and confused, Kenichi back peddles away from his futon and hits his head on a wooden beam,

"Ow!" he rubs the on growing knot on his head, as he watches the girl wake up from her slumber, Kenichi's jaw dropped, she was wearing one of his many button up t shirts , she yawned and stretched her arms. She notices Kenichi and smiles, the sun rejuvenating her attitude,

""Ooooh….How did I end up here?" She turns "Oh, Good morning Kenichi." She giggles and sits on her knees, the two stare at each other for a few seconds, Kenichi stutters and rambles, unable to make a coherent sentence, he was blushing furiously and tried not to look into her lovely eyes. He shut his mouth when he noticed her unbuttoning her shirt slowly, He raised an eyebrow, but when she got closer to the end, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets from anticipation. Her breast literally jumped out of the shirt and jiggled like bouncing balls, Kenichi's nose busted a fuse, blood spewed out of his nose, he just couldn't take it anymore. The girl was completely oblivious to his discomfort, she took the shirt off and scooted towards Kenichi, he covered his nose and tried to hide his discomfort, she was preparing to undress herself, Kenichi jumped up and tried to discreetly leave the room,

"I-I see that you're changing…sooo…I'm-I"m gonna wait outside!" he pointed a thumb at the door, and nervously chuckled, he zoomed out the door in a puff of air, leaving behind a very confused girl. She looked at the door and pouted, she was concern for him, and curious as well.

Kenichi sat down on the front door step and ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair, this couldn't be real.

"Holy carp! This-this is real!" his voice squealed in shock and terror,

"The girl from yesterday was real, and so were her boobs! AHHHH!" blood flowed down his nose as he tried to recap events that transpired yesterday.

_Flashback 2 days ago _

The girl and Kenichi are on a sidewalk adjacent to a river and a bridge. The girl is panting heavily, trying to regain her breath. She smiles and turns towards Kenichi,

"We should be safe by now," Kenichi was passed out and spilled onto the floor. His face completely beaten. The girl jumped,

"EEEKKK! Please forgive me for this!" Kenichi gets shaken awake by the girl, grabbing his collar and vigorously shaking him. He wakes up and is surprised to see the girl, she's profusely says,

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Kenichi tries to reassure her,

"Its fine." He laughs and scratches his head nervously, the girl sighs in relief and plots herself beside Kenichi,

"I shouldn't have gotten you involved, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking, I could've just ran off by myself, but for some reason, I put your hand in mines without thinking." Kenichi looked at the girl closely, evaluating every detail of her face, he smiled and turned towards her and giggled, "Look it's okay, alright? I didn't even get to say thank you though."

She turned and her mouth dropped in disbelief and blushed, "Oh. Well, you're welcome." Her voice was serine and peaceful, he suddenly remembered how her hand felt,

"_Her hand….it was so gentle…just like cotton_." She stood up and opened her mouth in realization, she turned towards Kenichi and smiled,

"Oh! I almost forgot, we haven't been formally introduced yet. My name's Musubi. What's yours?" She bows and her face radiates happiness, catching a bit of happiness, Kenichi stands up,

"My name's Kenichi Shirahama, glad to meet you Musubi!" He bows as well, the two smile at each other before,

"Kenichi, hmmm I like that name. Thank You so much Kenichi, it was very brave of you to save me back there, I really appreciate it." She smiles, Kenichi blushes, knowing full well that _she saved him_.

"It didn't save you. You saved me!" She looked confused,

"Huh! But aren't you the one who caught me?" she started to sound sad, he shot back,

"Well-Well kinda, but I wouldn't call it a catch." She smiled,

"You still caught me, that's all that matters." She threw her hands up in the air like a child in a theme park, her joy was immense, Kenichi chuckled. Suddenly Musubi's body started to slowly fall to the ground, he catches her, she's out cold in his arms,

"What?!-

"Hey Musubi?! Hey Musubi, helloo?!" she was passed out and was sleeping like a baby. Kenichi panicked, what was he going to do with her? "_Oh man! I can't just leave her out here!? That would be so unfair! But, if the landlord finds out, I'm screwed_!" He released a breath and carried Musubi bridal style in his arms, he'll just have to make an excuse and try to "hide" Musubi.

Kenichi just came back from a fast food joint down the block, showing the girl hospitality and niceness, he feed her. He knew, because once she woke up from her strange fainting, a nasty dinosaur roar originated from the pit of Musubi's stomach, She pouted and looked at her stomach with a sad expression,

"Oh man! I haven't eaten in a while." She looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed as ever. Kenichi smiled,

"I'll go get something to eat, it's the least I could do." Musubi's eyes shinned like stars as she heard Kenichi proposal. She smiled happily and ran up to him cheering, "Thank you Thank you so much Kenichi!" He scratched his cheek and blushed, "No problem."

Musubi now had a burger in each hand, she nibbled at each one simultaneously and chewed her food. While Kenichi's mind tried to grasp the events that transpired,

"_Let me get this straight, A girl with strange clothes comes falling out of the sky. Then there was explosions, zapping electricity and girls in S&M costumes. This must be a joke, I mean, you would only see those types of things in a god for sake in manga!_" He cups his chin and starts thinking,

"_Then again, I've seen some crazy things back at Ryozanpaku, sooo, it's not too for fetched…I guess_." His eyes lock back on Musubi, she was biting each burger at an abnormal pace, he smiled, only somebody like Apachi could eat that fast. He realizes,

"That must be it. You fainted from hunger." He giggled, Musubi stopped chewing, her cheeks were filled with food, resembling a chipmunk's, her eyes started to bubble in sadness, she was on the brink of crying. Her eyes seemed so sad, but to Kenichi she just looked plain cute. He raised an eyebrow,

"Oh Kenichi! I really, truly owe you my life. I honestly don't how I'll ever repay you, not only did you save my life but you fed me too. She pouted, her voice sounding like a little girls, Kenichi just shook his hand, he smiled and reassured her,

"Musubi, you don't have to repay me. Hehe, please just eat as much as you want."

"Okay." She went back to eating her burgers, Kenichi eyes started to stare through Musubi, as if she was a transparent glass window. He was still trying to accept his reality, He thought long and hard, suddenly he's interrupted by,

"Kenichi?" Her voice as gentle as ever, he snaps out of his daydream, his nerves jumping on instinct, his eyes darted to Musubi's brown ones. He sat up straight and paid full attention to her,

"Yeah?" She was sulking once again, this girl was being too hard on herself, she looked so embarrassed, her shoulder slumped in defeat, it was really unsettling him.

"Can we talk?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern, he cups his chin and looks intently into her eyes,

"Sure."

"I-I really don't have anywhere else to go." The words came out slow, as if she was waiting for a scream, Kenichi had a feeling something like this would come up, he was frustrated but smiled, he just needed to stall the landlord little bit longer. His teeth almost shinned as he looked at her sad expression,

"Oh that's too bad." He was going to add his last bit but was cut off as she looked into his eyes, he could see the desperation in them, how could he possibly turn her dow

"Oh please Kenichi, if it's no trouble could I stay the night here again please?!" He scratched the back of his head and contemplated, Kenichi wasn't in a good financial spot to be having people staying over, but he couldn't leave someone like Musubi out in the cold weather, no, he couldn't allow that. Besides, those two thunder twins were after her, he was going to protect her no matter what. He sighed, Maybe this could last for awhile,

"Ok Musubi. I'll let you stay." He grinned, he felt that he was doing the right thing, Musubi lit up in joy, she wrapped her arms around Kenichi's shoulders and squeezed him hard. "Thank you, Thank you, thank you!" She reminded him of Honoka, whenever she begged mom and dad to go visit him at the dojo, that hug sent him back, it was nostalgic and wonderful, he realizes that her intense bear hug was squeezing the life out of him. Even for a highly skilled Martial Artist like Kenichi, her strength was bordering on "super human." He managed to wheeze out,

"Huh-Musubi,…You're crushing my chest!" it came out all breathless and raspy, she let go and went back to her siting position. He smiled and scratched his head, rather curious he asks,

"Oh! And that reminds me. Why were those girl chasing you-" He was cut off, Musubi was now invading his personal bubble, his cheeks flushed as he leaned back slightly, his lips turned into a meek frown as she got closer. Kenichi couldn't really describe her expression, if anything it looked tired and disappointed, her frown was in depression, her eyes looked like they were in blissful state. Musubi's eyelids came down slightly, she was sad about something, he just didn't know what. He audibly gulped, a sweat drop grew in size on his cheek.

"You're so wonderful, kind, and giving Kenichi. I just wished somebody like you would be my Ashikabi." He raised an eyebrow,

"Ashikabi? What's that?" he mutters, he honestly didn't have a clue what that meant, she was advancing closer to Kenichi, he shut his mouth and tried to lean back farther.

"Yes. He's the special one I'm suppose to find. She reached out slowly, her hand gentle grabbed his, the feeling of butterflies was in his stomach right when her fingers touched the skin, she guided Kenichi's hand slowly to her body, he was in shock and awe, his heart rate doubled in pace,

"Even though I haven't met him yet. Are Ashikabis are the people we are born to serve." His eyes dilated as his hand was getting closer and closer to her heart,

"It's our job to guide them,…to the higher sky above." Musubi's voice was filled with compassion, Kenichi was stuck in her trance, her voice was a smoothing melody that calmed his nerves and worries. She put his hand over her heart, more specially her boob. His brained kicked into gear, he flinched, and gasped. Musubi was shocked as well, realizing she must've done something wrong. Her mouth opening in disbelief.

_End of flashback_.

"_What the heck was that_?" Kenichi was siting cross legged on the door step of his apartment, he tried to meditate in peace, but the events of yesterday kept creeping into his mind. He sighed, he pressed the palm of his hand and wiped his face in defeat. "It's hopeless…I can't clear my mind." He hears steps coming up to his apartment, he turns. It was the landlord, he stood up straight and hopped back onto his feet. He did a cartoonish salute and puffed out his chest. Kenichi was a grown man, but he still had the 14 year mentality once and a while.

"Ah, good evening Shirahama." A sweat grew in size as he reached the final step,

"Good evening sir." The man raised his hand, signifying him at ease. The landlord was a fairly small older gentlemen, he had a plaid shirt and khaki jeans, Kenichi had to self-discipline himself not to laugh every time he saw his face, the landlord looked like a fish, Kenichi officially dubbed him: "Fishface man." The landlord was deducing Kenichi thoroughly, a sweat drop grew in size on his,

" I heard voices, who do you have in their!?" His voice was quick and commanding, Kenichi needed to put on a believable show, he freaked out and put his arms up in surrender,

"No one sir! Just merely a friend of mine who was just about to leave." He chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously, "_I hope he toke the bait."_ The landlord furrowed his brow and entered Kenichi's bubble, he could basically smell the nasty odor of fish. He stifled a cough, and locked eyes with the serious landlord.

"I only gave you the singles, so you better remember that lease you signed," he jab a finger to his chest, almost pushing him back, the man had some strength,

"Because if you have a woman in there, I swear… I'll kick your damn ass out of here!" Kenichi gulped,

"Yes-yes sir." His voice was quiet and small, the landlord, AKA Fishface man walked back down the steps and into his downstairs single. Kenichi finally relaxed, he released a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his brow,

"That old fart scares me." He whispers, he then hears,

"Kenichi!" Every nerve jumped as he heard her voice, he was lucky the landlord didn't hear her. "Yes!" He opened the door, and sighed once again. It was Musubi, fully dressed this time. He rubbed his head,

"Oh you're dressed, that's good." Musubi started to pout again, he gave her a confused look, what could she possibly be blaming herself over this time?

"Oh, That's why you were acting like that." He raised an eyebrow, "Huh?!"

"Was-was my lack of modesty freaking you out?" she sound sincere, Kenichi blushed and reacted totally out of character. He waved his arms in an exaggerated manner, he put his arms out in surrender,

"No-No-No! It was your boobs, wait-wait don't take that the wrong way! Its just, they were very nice." He chuckled and tried to calm down, his flustered face red, Musubi looked happy, her facing turning in a beautiful grin.

"You liked them?" her voice was sweet as honey, Kenichi scratched his cheek nervously, his face got even redder,

"Yeah they were amazing! But, I honestly think you shouldn't show them of like that."

"Kenichi?"  
"NO NO- I mean, you don't have to show them around me. You just need to be a little more modest." He chuckled, this girl was starting to grow on him, he felt something he hasn't felt since he lift for college. He didn't know what it was but it was a nice warm fuzzy feeling. He looked at Musubi and saw her bubbly eyes and her pouted expression.

"Kenichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really really hungry again." Her voice reminiscent of a child's, a vein in Kenichi's forehead throbbed, he sighed,

"Ok, come on."

Later

The two exited a restaurant and were now in the parking lot, Kenichi with his trademark smile, and Musubi with a smile traced across her lips, feeling completely satisfied with her meal she rejoiced happily, jumping up and down like a child. Kenichi's happy expression changed instantly to frown. He shoved his hands into his leather jacket and looked at the ground. Musubi was bubbling with optimism,

"That was delicious!" He sighed,

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it, so are you full now?" He reached into his pocket and toke out his wallet, it was empty. He literally saw a fly come out of the leather wallet, he closed his eyes and his lips turned into a quivering frown, almost if he was going to cry. This was just embarrassing.

"_I hope she is, those 10 full course meals drove me into bankruptcy! I mean Jesus, this girl has an appetite_!" He bowed his head, knowing that he was in a financial hole, and probably never going to get out of it. Musubi looked at Kenichi, her face with pride and joy.

"So Kenichi, I was wondering if I could make you dinner tonight." He looked up her, he was in disbelief, no one's ever cooked for him before. Well, there are exceptions, but you get the point.

"Really, I mean, sure if you like." He didn't realize the smile on his face,

"Great! It will be wonderful!" she raised her arms in a playful manner, Kenichi shook his head. This girl was too happy, and he was glad for that. There aren't a lot of happy people nowadays. He pointed to nothing particularly to his right,

"But first. I gotta get some money from the bank first. I could meet you at the grocery store, is that ok?" he nodded her head,

"Ok!"

Later,

Kenichi slapped his hand to his face in an exaggerated manner. He was walking to the nearest ATM and was deciding what to do about Musubi. _"I need her to leave! But how am I suppose to break that to her gently!" "But, I really don't have the money to take care of two people! Let alone myself." "But, I also can't leave someone like Musubi out there, all cold and alone! That's not right_!"

Kenichi was having to most difficult inner conflict ever. Both sides of his conscience tried to be rational and emotional, one side, Kenichi's heart, or the other side, The cold hard truth. He clenched his teeth, he couldn't go through with just kicking her out. Suddenly, the more he advanced down the street, the more he hears something he recognizes. Kenichi stopped in his tracks and looked up from his downcasted gaze. His jaw dropped as he tried to piece together the enigma before him.

There was a little girl, no more than 7 years old. A hand gave her a balloon, she smiled happily and took the red colored balloon, thus making her day. Suddenly he sees papers being passed out, probably promoting some restaurant. "Donnamondas" family restaurant is having it's grand reopening. Please, come visit." The voice was clearly a woman's, but it was eerily similar to Kenichi's ears. Kenichi walks closer, slowly the gears start turning in his brain. _"Wait? Haven't I heard that voice before?"_ He steps closer, and it hits him. "No way!" It was the twin sisters from before, the tallest and probably the oldest one was passing out papers to a group of pedestrians, while the younger yet shorter sister was carrying multi colored balloons. The two were wearing maid's outfits, the older one in purple, the younger one in red. What sent a shiver down Kenichi's spine were their happy smiles, just the other day they were wearing nasty menacing smiles. A sweat drop grew in size as the youngest one turned her head, noticing something strange at the corner of her eye, she basically felt his presence. "_Shit! They saw me_!" He froze on the spot as he clenched his teeth hard.

"Hey! You're that guy who ran off with that Sekirei!" shouted the oldest, Kenichi rose an eyebrow, and retorted,

"You were those girls wearing those…S&M costumes yesterday!" he jabbed a finger at them, his jaw dropped, this couldn't be right.

"Hey pal, where's that Sekirei!" shouted the younger one, he was speechless, what were these girls talking about?

"Se-Sekirei?" He suddenly hears the worst possible sound,

"Hey Kenichi!" His eyes dilated as he turned around, "_Oh_ Shit!" he mutters. It was Musubi. She was running towards him with that carefree smile, oblivious to the situation he was in.

"Silly me! I almost forgot what you wanted for dinner tonight!" He reached out towards her,

"Musubi STOP! Turn around now!" She stopped, her mouth dropping in disbelief. He turned back to the twins, their fingers were laced together with the other, while their opposite hand was emitting purple electricity. Kenichi clenched his teeth, his eyes contracted,

"This is the second time we've seen you. Just are luck!" said the younger sister, her tone was scary and mischievous,

"This town really is small after all huh?" said the oldest, her tone matching her sister's . Kenichi started to sweat bullets, his fist were balled and ready for a fight,

"You two!" shouted Musubi, she stepped back in shock, The oldest one flicked her hands towards Musubi, "Your too slow!" Kenichi saw the bolt of electricity flow from the twin's fingers tips. It moved through the sky in slow motion, in the eyes of Kenichi of course. His heart beat accelerated in pace, the bolt was half towards hitting Musubi, Kenichi bent his knees and aimed himself towards Musubi. In one swift and split second move ran towards her. Knocking him and herself on top of the other. Remember, this all happened in a matter of short seconds, Kenichi moved inhumanly fast. Their eyes closed as the lightning bolt barely grazed Kenichi's jacket. The bolt hit a tree not too far behind them, Kenichi and Musubi opened their eyes at the same time, one lid at a time. Their eyes locked, Kenichi's hands were beside her face, as her hand was on his chest, probably feeling his astounding muscles. A blush was on her cheeks, as for Kenichi, he had his eyebrows furrowed and a look of concern written on his face. His eyes dart across her face and body, looking for and lacerations or scratches.

"Are you alright?" his voice went deep and assertive, this always happened to Kenichi, even when he was in high school. Whenever anybody threatened Kenichi's family, friends, or even his masters, Kenichi turned into someone different. His voice didn't sound sweet and high pitched anymore, it sounded like a grown man's, full of conviction and selflessness. Musubi's eyes trembled, her mouth dropped down in disbelief. Her blush grew in color as she remembered how to speak,

"Ye-yes I'm fine. You're so brave." Her voice trembled, Kenichi rose an eyebrow, he wanted to dwell on the subject longer, but had to look behind him. The twins were advancing towards them,

"You know, we thought you were going to emerge with this guy the other day." Said the oldest,

"Seems like that didn't happened." Said the youngest. Kenichi clenched his teeth,

"Musubi grab my hand. I'll help you up." He ignored the girls and offered his hand, she gently reached for it, their hands touched. Kenichi was reminded how soft they were, "O-Ok." Her voice was still quivering, the two stood up Kenichi gently pushed Musubi behind him, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards her,

"Stay behind me." She nods her head. Kenichi walks up to the twins, he pushed all the fear or self harm from his system,If you looked closely you could see a a strange light in his eyes, he bereaved in slowly, his chest going in and out. The twins walked up to him as if he was a pest to be stomped on.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Musubi! I'm warning you now!" his eyebrows furrowed as he spread his arms out wide, Kenichi didn't realize it, but those words triggered a reaction in Musubi's body, causing her entire form to heat up to an increasing degree, her breathing became labored and her heart started to pound madly in her chest. The twins clenched their teeth in irritation, Kenichi held his ground as the proceeded.

"Why are you protecting her!?" screamed the oldest,

"It's not like you're her Ashikabi!" retorted the youngest, Kenichi stood firm and true, he wasn't going to abandon Musubi, no matter what.

"I'm warning you now! I'll protect Musubi with everything I have!" He stared down his opponents, his eyes firey and fierce. Kenichi could see the vein throb in their heads, they sighed and raised their arms to strike Kenichi. He started to bereave slowly again, this time slowing his heart rate to a snail's crawl, their hands started to come down,

"It's your funeral pal." Their hands came down, the bolt of electricity arced through the empty space between Kenichi and the twins, to him, everything seemed to flow in slow motion. He jumped at this opportunity, he swipes his left foot in a circle outwards, getting into his stance. He then twirled his arms in a circular motion, closing his eyes in the process, Kenichi felt everything, to the sound of his heartbeat, and to sound of everything around him. He cleared his mind, and at the right moment reached his right arm outwards towards the bolt of electricity. The energy entered his hand and danced across his skin, he twirled his hands letting the flow of energy move through his left arm now. In order for this ancient form of Thai chi to work Kenichi had to open his mind, meaning, he had to remember. So he did, he remembered everything, his friends, his family, his masters, everything. Images raced through Kenichi's mind, almost if it was a film. Laughs, jokes, anything that was heartwarming to Kenichi was played through his subconscious. His arms were moving like flowing water, gracious and swift. The images started to come in lightning fast speed, meaning that Kenichi needed to expel the energy. He turned his body towards the road, taking two fingers, he twirled his hands to the roads and shoot the bolt of electricity outwards.

BAM!

There's a pause. Kenichi opens his eyes, his hands are smoking from the energy that coursed across his skin. He breath in again slowly, he then shifted his stance back towards the twins, his right leg coming forward. His stance changed into a traditional karate stance. He moved his arms in a circular motion, thus, creating his Seikuken or also known as his "sphere of control." He stared at the twins, their jaws were hung to the floor in shock and awe, they started to sweating bullets. Kenichi had a deadly serious expression, his lips in a frown and his eyebrows furrowed, he snapped into his stance. He expel the smoke the flowed out the palms of his hands.

"Look. I would advise you two to leave right now! I won't physically fight you two but, As long as I'm here, Musubi will be protect." Kenichi voice was grown and honest. He then started to emit his ki or his aura. When a person fights for what they believe in they emit a spiritual aura, or ki, this ki is the person's willpower and spirit. Kenichi didn't know that this aura could be sensed by Sekirei, and his was immense. He could see the twins visibly shake, their eyes dilate in shock, they start sweating even more than before. Kenichi notices that the younger sister has a look of fear in her eyes, she was terrified of him, while the older one had her teeth clenched and had a look of agitation. The younger sister turns to her older and sister,

"Hikari, do you feel his aura?!" she's shaking,

"Yes I do! But this guy's a god damn push over! We can take him!" retorted the older one, they turn towards Kenichi, his aura growing even bigger.

"I really don't think we should fight this guy anymore. Is she really worth it?!"

"Of course she is! Stop being such a pussy!"

"But the guy just REDRICTED LIGHTNING!"

"Fine then! I'll attack him!" The older one whined up her arm and prepared to strike him again, Kenichi clenched his teeth. He wanted to run up to her and put her in a jujitsu hold, but that defied his principal of ever hitting a girl. The bolt came towards Kenichi, he swiped his leg low to the ground, almost if he was doing a swipe kick. Using momentum, he twirled into a flip from his pervious move and landed perfectly onto his feet and back into his stance. The twins step back in fear, their eye trembling.

"Look, this doesn't have to-"

"SHUT UP!" The two screamed and shot bolt after bolt of lighting towards him, his eyes contracted. He had no other option but to dodge the bolts of energy, he dodged, flipped, ducked and did elaborate moves that only a Olympic gymnast could do. It soon started to become overwhelming for Kenichi, he stopped, one bolt came hurtling towards his face.

"_Oh shit_!"

He decided to retreat from the fight, his face turning comical and whimsy, he ducked, the bolt barely grazing his nice set of hair. He ran towards Musubi, who was sitting on the ground and breathing heavily, he scooped her up in her arms bridal style and ran as fast as he feet could take him. Bolts whizzed by him and as he almost lost his footing.

"Hey! Get back here!" they screamed and chased Kenichi. His stamina was that of an Olympic runner and these girl were hot on his trail, shooting lightning at him like crazy. He bi his lips as he saw a alleyway,

"Hold on Musubi, we'll lose them in their!" He turned down the alleyway, he ran start to the middle and stopped. He needed to take a breather, and check over Musubi. He didn't know that the twins were going to cut them off. They hopped onto the roof tops in a flash.

They stopped and toke a short breather, feeling comfortable that their safe. Musubi was on her knees while Kenichi kneeled down in front of her and touched her face gently. He ran his thumb across her cheek, his eyes scanning for any cuts or bruises. "I'm just making sure you're ok." He noticed her flushed red face and heavy panting, and automatically became concerned,

"Musubi! Your face, it's red!?" He felt her forehead for a high temperature. But was cut short when she threw herself onto his shoulder, Kenichi was confused. She looked into her eyes, there was fear written across them.

"Musubi what's-"

"Please help me." Her voice was trembling, it was setting Kenichi on edge.

"I don't know what's happening! My body's hot and it keeps on getting hotter!" Kenichi clenched his teeth,

"Are you sick or something!" she pushed him to the ground, putting all her weight on her shoulders. Kenichi caught a handful of her right breast and lost his coolness,

"I'm sorry that didn't-!" he was cut off, Musubi put her hand over his ad leaned closer to Kenichi face, he was flustered and confused.

"Your touch Kenichi…it's so…" she leaning closer and closer to Kenichi, his confused and stays still, he's involuntarily leaning forward as well, something was about to happen, something that probably involved a kiss but was cut short,

"Are we interrupting something?" He turns behind, it's the older sister. He looks behind Musubi and saw the younger one, he does a quiet "Shit!"

"You two are trapped like rats! SO GIVE UP!" Kenichi brought back to Musubi's attention when he sees her heavy breathing, it was strange seeing her like this. She leaned closer, he didn't dare move.

"Shit Hibiki! She's gonna-!"

"I know!" the twins charge towards them. Kenichi ignores the two lightning twins and focuses on Musubi's oncoming lips, there coming closer and closer and closer, until the nice soft touch of her lips makes contact with his. Her lips were gentle and felt like cotton, while his was smooth and warm. Suddenly a pink glow grows between the two, it starts to grow bigger in lighting and Kenichi eyes contract as he watches the spectacle before him. He sees Musubi in a grace pose, a strange symbol of a dove and a yin yang starts to grow pink wings. When they fully extend outwards, Musubi lets out a blissful moan. Kenichi's on the ground in awe, never has he seen something so….so beautiful in his life. Her light is growing bigger,

"Really!? Out of all the places here, this was the place she just had to emerge. Said the oldest sister who was now a couple inches behind Kenichi,

"I know. And we almost had her too. Complained the younger one.

"But we could…" the older sister's hands snake their way to Kenichi's jacket collar, she yanks him into her arms and points her index finger at his face, emitting a ribbon of electricity, " take out the guy dumb enough to get in are way." Kenichi's eye darted from the finger to her eyes, he couldn't get out of her grip, it was inhumanly strong, Kenichi's wasn't strong enough or in the right position to slide out of the hold. He pupils contract as the finger draws closer until,

"LET KENICHI GO!" It gets quiet, Kenichi eyes snap to Musubi, she standing up ready for a fight, the older sister smiles,

"You suddenly got tough."

"I said let him go!" her voice was different, it was go happy Musubi anymore, it was commanding and dangerous, Kenichi jaw dropped. This was a brand new side to Musubi he's never seen.

"And if I don't?!" there's a pause,

"I'll have to fight you.

The two sister grin, Kenichi's hauled into a wall and hits the ground. He watches as the older sister throws a bolt towards Musubi, she's dodges and literally comes flying towards the twin at an alarming speed. Kenichi's in awe, this couldn't be real. She throws a bolt, causing a black cloud explosion. She stops and thinks if she hit her target before,

"ABOVE YOU!" shouts the younger one. She looks up at the last minute to find Musubi hurling a punch towards her face. She suddenly generates an electric force field, absorbing the force of the punch instantly. Musubi tries hard to penetrate the shield but it's too strong.

"You know…with that power…you could actually challenge my sister and I." She pushed Musubi back, she charged, but the sister wound up a bolt and hurled it at Musubi. There's a blinding light, and a short pause. Kenichi uncovers his eyes and notices the twins were now on a roof top.

"But we don't fight Sekirei who've already emerged!" shouted the oldest.

"Well good luck guiding your guy to the higher sky above!" shouted the younger, and with that said the two jumped off into the distance, doing elaborate jumps off walls and incredibly hard leaps. Musubi and Kenichi are in confusion, well Kenichi was anyway.

The twins leaped into a hallway. The two got confronted by a sekirei by the name of Homura, Homura was a tall man with white hair, he had a black mask covering his face and an entirely black costume. Homura scolded the twins for picking on unemerged Sekireis. Of course the twins gave him lip and threated him to a fight. Luckily Hibiki the youngest, calmed her sister, Hikari down. She warned them and lift, leaving them knowing that Musbi has found her master, and a powerful one at that.

Musubi smile was back, while Kenichi pointed at the roof in confusion,

"Did-did-did you just see that?" his voice was quivering as she turned around and offered her hand to Kenichi. "Yes I did. Are you alright Kenichi?" her voice was sweet, Kenichi blushed before,

"Don't worry about me. Uh… you don't realize but you dress is kinda…ripped." His eyes dart to her breast, she notices and covers her huge breast. Kenichi jumps up and warps her in his leather jacket,

"Here put this on. May I ask…what are you guys?" he's curious as ever, the smile on his face proving it. Even though he almost died today.

"We're what you would call…Sekireis." He does a,

"Ohhhhh."

_Later that night _

"HAHAHA! You flunked the entrance exam again! Jezz big brother!" It was Honoka, Kenichi's sister, her voice was blaring out the phone, even blowing his hair. If the phone would have been at his ear, he would surely bleed. He started to slump his shoulders and said,

"Thanks for the support sis! Really appreciate it!" his voice dripped with sarcasm,

"Um look Honoka…could you bring some of your old clothes for me?" he didn't realize that it sounded perverted.

"Ew yuck! Why do you want a high school girl's clothes for? You know when Miu finds out she's gonna rip your spine out. Living in the city has turned you into a total pervert Kenichi." A vein throbbed in his forehead,

"NO IT HASN'T! Look Honoka, I need your help. Oh, and please down tell Miu." He pleaded for his sister's help.

"Yeah Yeah whatever pervert, I'll get some sexy ones ok? Or, maybe even borrow some of the cows clothes as well?!" Kenichi face palmed,

"Normal ones would do just find Honoka! Thanks for listening. Bye." He hit the end call button and put the phone in his pocket, he rubbed the sides of his temples, Honoka could sometimes be a royal pain in the ass. He sighed and looked into the kitchen, first thing he saw was the nice size of Musubi's butt rock back and forth. He gazed upwards, she was wearing one of his white shirts and a apron, she was stirring something delicious in the pot. Kenichi couldn't help but just admire the perfect butt Musubi had, it swayed to a rhythm, hypnotizing him. He recapped the events the transpired,

"_I gotta admit, this is ten times better_. _I mean, it's better than being chased by girls with electric powers. What did she say she and those girls were? Sekireis? I mean it's so unreal, this has to be some kind of manga or something? Even witnessing it with my eyes it still feels fake._

"Dinner will be ready soon ok." He nods his head,

"Ok. Thank you Musubi, this is real nice of you." She's preoccupied and doesn't turn, "Kenichi stop being so modest. It's the least I can do for being such a hassle." He blushes, "You were never a hassle." He whispers, suddenly,

"TADA!" The hairs and nerves on the back of Kenichi's neck jump at the sound from behind, he turns. The TV shows an image of what seems to be Minaka, leader of MBI, wearing his ridiculous white super man outfit. Kenichi raises an eyebrow and reaches for the remote. He points it at the tv wondering,

"I didn't know I lift the TV on?" His finger hovers over the power button before,

"Hey wait don't turn it off!" he swore it came from the TV, his jaw drops, as he drops the remote in shock.

"My dear boy, you've just been partners with a Sekirei! Congratulations!" Kenichi watches intently at the television and raises an eyebrow before,

"Professor!" he turns, it was Musubi, happy as always. He points to the screen and asks,

"You know this nutjob?"

"Of course! He's my professor and the company president." Kenichi turns to back to the screen, his eyes furrowed,

"Minaka, I presume." The president chuckles,

"Good catch Kenichi Shirahama. I'm glad you actually pay attention. But I wonder, why did you fail the exam for the second time! You seem smart!" Kenichi's shakes his head in disbelief,

"How the hell do you know about that?" The president gives him a hearty laugh, it made his skin cringe and his stomach twist. "There isn't anything I don't know!"

"The Sekirei plan, that's the name of the game that you've become a major player in starting today. Kenichi gulps, this guy was crazy, and mad crazy too.

"So this...is just some game?" he hated that term, the president goes into the rules and description of the Sekirei and minutes past.

"So do you understand the rules of the game?" ask Minaka, Kenichi nods his head,

"If I understand correctly, Musubi is a Sekirei and Sekireis have to secretly fight one another like a tournament. And I'm her partner, also known as an Ashikabi, right?"

"What do you know! You're actually a fast learner! Hahah!" Kenichi's not through with this guy,

"Well… is that it? I mean is there anything else?" Minaka leans closer to the screens, insizing his head to an alarming degree.

"Yes! This game is a high confidential project! You cannot tell another soul about it or I'll personally tell representatives to come over to your house and deal with you accordingly! Keep that in mind will you!"

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" he shouts,

"Good now take care of yourself, Number 88 AKA Musubi!"

"Wait a damn moment!"

"Yes professor!" The TV sizzles off, Kenichi's sulking in fear, while Musubi's waving goodbye.

KNOCK KNOCK! Kenichi's nerves are shot, he jumps up and runs to the door, anxious to see who it could be.

"Who is it?" no response, he turns the doorknob and it reveals a huge man in a Men in Black suit, the only thing different is the golden pin stabbed to his chest pocket, read: MBI. Kenichi's eyes dilate.

"I didn't tell a single soul I SWEAR!" The man doesn't react, he just throws a big cubed box into his arms. They reveal the contents to be-

"My clothes!" shouted Musubi, Kenichi starts sulking,

"And to think, I just called Honoka about clothes." He notices Musubi undo the buttons on her shirt and jumps to his feet, "I'll wait for you to change." He's got the door open before,

"Wait Kenichi." He stops, her voice has a different tone. He sees her smile,

"I just want to let you know that I will fight for you! I promise, I'll make sure that me and you rise to the higher sky above together. Kenichi appalled to hear this strange verse, he blushes, this was promise and a big one.

"Musubi." He whispers, He suddenly hears,

"I knew it!" He knows that voice, "Oh shit." He jumps in front of Musubi, trying very hard to block her, it was the Fishface landlord. Kenichi forgot to close the door,

"It's not what it looks like-It's just a friend- she's just…" he realizes, "It's over."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

_The next day, _

Kenichi and Musubi exit the apartment info booth with frowns. Kenichi had his hands in his pockets,

"That was the fifteenth one today!" he slapped his face,

"I didn't realize apartment hunting would be so hard."  
"You and me both."

"What should we do Kenichi?" He taps his finger to his cheek and thinks,

"I could ask my mom for a loan…but we would have to explain are situation to her." An image of Minaka crosses his mind, he freezes in place while a sweat drop grows in size.

"Are you ok?" he switches expression in an instant,

"Yeah! Never better! Now onto the next one!" he raises his fist triumphantly towards the sky and takes off towards the next booth.

_Later at night _

Kenichi and Musubi are now on a bench, he was utterly defeated. Kenichi could sense his master's ridicules from god knows how far away. He looked at the ground in defeat as he laced his fingers together. "Go figure. Everyone in the city turned me down, Jezz, sometimes life can be unforgivable. Just like a fight. Musubi looks at her Ashikabi in concern, she feels the slight pitter patter of rain drops hit her face, then comes the icey cold rain shower. Soaking her and him to the bone, Kenichi was done, this was way too hard. Fighting was one thing, but real life was another. His eyes were downcasted in shame, Musubi looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She was worried for him,

"Kenichi?" The man stood up,

"Tell me something."  
"Yeah?"

"I'm your Ashikabi right? Why…why me?"

"I'm not good enough! I've got know special talent, no money, I'm slow at learning new things, I can't even find a job Musubi! So why? Why wimpy Shirahama!" Kenichi couldn't believe he lost all the confidence that's he's spent 4 years building. He felt pathetic, he just wanted to crawl up and die,

"I mean, an Ashikabi is suppose to be someone special right? Well…I'm not special at all." Kenichi tried hard to bite back the tears that were on the verge of falling down his cheek. Until he heard,

"You can't tell cause of the rain now, but there's suppose to be a beautiful moon out tonight." She turned towards Kenichi with a smile,

"You're wrong Kenichi. You're incredibly special. You being you is what makes you special so never forget that." Her smile was wonderful, Kenichi looked into her eyes, he didn't know if it was true or not, he was just glad someone was talking to him.

"You're a good man Kenichi Shirahama. And beautifully gifted. The way you stood up to those twins was amazing. You were like my knight in shining armor. And the way you redirected that lightning! Amazing." Kenichi couldn't help but blush, Musubi voice was angelic and serine. It was comforting,

"To me, you're the most special person in the world. She stood up onto her tippy toes, gently grabbed Kenichi's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was heartwarming, it made his heart flutter like a butterfly. Kenichi could see the pink glowing wings emerging from her back. She was a true angel, she pulled away and stood on her feet.

"I swear. I would do anything for you, whatever you could possibly wish for." She turned and looked up at the nasty grey rain clouds and raised her hands towards the sky,

"I would even break through those clouds, to reach moon, and someday…the higher sky above." Her body soon glowed pink, her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed. Kenichi had to reddest face in his life, never has he met someone so devoted, so caring, and so wonderful to be around. Musubi was a beckon for happiness, and was glad that he found her. He closed his eyes and made a silent promise,

"And I promise to always protect you Musubi." He opened his eyes, and heard her chant,

"By my fist of the contract. My Ashikabi's perils will be shattered." Her voice was reminiscent as if this was a prayer. Her smile returned, she grabbed his hands and started to spin,

"Well, shall we go!" her voice enthusiastic as ever, Kenichi jaw hit the ground as she spun faster, soon his legs weren't even touching the ground. The spin started to turn into a tornado and she leaped off the ground. The mightiest disciple in history screamed like a girl the whole way,

"OH CRAP OH CRAP!" Musubi laughed, the two were soaring into the clouds, and Musubi did it. She broke through the black nasty clouds. Kenichi finally snuck a peek at the happy Musubi as the glided through the empty sky. Kenichi was in awe, the full moon was beautiful. It's luminescent glow was breath taking. If anything, this felt like a fantasy. "See told you it was a beautiful Moon." Kenichi blushed, "_I failed my exam for the second time this year. And lift everything behind. But, that was the day I met her…Musubi."_

_To Be Continued … _


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Somewhere in a glowing green garden, trees flourish and grow like mad. It gives off an innocent hue, showing that life is wonderful. But as we go deeper into the forest, we see a girl. A girl with long blond hair, she was sobbing, whipping the tears that poured from her eyes. She felt alone, scared, and hurt. She whispered,

"Someone, please help me."

_Meanwhile_

"Well,well, will you look at that. The rain stopped, almost if someone ripped them apart." The lady had a bottle of sake and a cup in her hand. She decided to have a toast to this marvelous sight.

"Here's to a perfect moon." She drank from her cup, the alcohol burned as it went down her throat, that's a good sign. Because to her, sake is as good as it burns. And this one was great.

"But I wonder, who could possibly do that?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the glowing luminescent orb. She didn't know that the culprit of this strange phenomenon was none other than Sekirei Number 88 AKA Musubi.

In the middle of the moon two individuals are soaring hand and hand across the sky. The light bounced off their skin as the air grew quiet. Kenichi locked eyes with the wonderful girl that was holding his hand, Musubi. She had a broken smile that Kenichi could easily see through. The view was breathtaking, but he had a feeling that this beautiful moment was coming to a close.

"You ok?" He was concerned, Musubi gave him a nervous smile.

"Ye-yeah kinda." Her voice was quivering, he rose an eyebrow but smiled,

"Why kinda?"he doesn't realize it yet, but the two were slowly coming to an halt, their speed was decreasing.

"Because, well I kinda forgot how we're going to land. I'm sorry." His eyes contracted,

"WHAT!" The two pulpit back down to Earth, the wind was hitting Kenichi eyes at an alarming speed, causing his eyes to water. The two screamed at the top of their lungs, Kenichi had no experience flying, this was all new to him. Kenichi was now in a nose dive heading for the ground. Earth seemed to be coming closer at a heart stopping speed, he was convinced that he was going to die. He chanted,

"I'm too young to DIE!" His tears came in droves, this was the end. Suddenly Kenichi sees something. To him it looked like a ghost, the abbreviation was a girl. A young girl with long blond hair, she glowed bright green and was coming towards Kenichi, his eyes dilated in shock. "_IS THAT A GHOST?!_" The girl spread her arms out wide, almost if she was going to catch him. Kenichi closes his eyes at the split second she comes towards him, suddenly things feel strange. Almost if they jumped or something, Kenichi opens his eyes and finds himself tumbling through branches. The twigs slap and scrap his face, giving him laceration and cuts. Musubi was by his side as well, suffering the same punishment, Kenichi falls to the ground with a thud, followed by Musubi landing on his chest. He closed his eyes and rubbed the knot on his head, he groaned,

"Ow. That one hurt." He opened his eyes and saw Musubi's pantie in his face again, he turned away with a blush,

"Musubi are you alright?" there's a pause before,

"I'm okay." She groans,

"Sorry Kenichi." He groans loudly, he feels the strange sensation of liquid running down his cheek, he curiously puts his index finger under his left eye. He feels the liquid and looks at his finger, "Blood?" Suddenly,

"Excuse me?" They stop and turned towards their right, the voice sounded motherly and kind. A woman dressed in a white kimono walked up to the duo, she had purple eyes and hair and a smile across her lips as she looked at the two confused individuals. Their jaws drop,

"Who are you?" she asks, Kenichi almost forgot how to speak, the woman just came out so unexpectedly. He shakes his head and tries to stand back onto his feet, he kneels down on one knee.

"Well…we're…ow!" he winces, there were cuts all over his knees, and they stung badly with infection. He grits his teeth and stands up to face the woman. She notices his discomfort and frowns,

"Oh dear, you're hurt." Kenichi winces as he feels the sting on his face, he smiles and tries to act cool, "Na...it's nothing." He hears, "Are you alright Kenichi?" He turns and gasped, Musubi was hunched over, her clothes were completely tattered and ripped, exposing portions of her body. Kenichi was embarrassed, he covered his mouth and whispered,  
"Musubi your clothes!" She looks at her dress and raised an eyebrow, "Oh! They must have ripped when we fell." He hears the woman giggle and his blush grows, Kenichi face palmed. This couldn't be happening. He hears the silding sound of doors whiss open, he looks and sees a man with white hair and a skinny frame, he wore a button up shirt and black pants. He looked tried and strained, "What's with all the noise?" he asks. His head turns and he sees the distraught duo by the tree, he notices their ripped up clothes and says, "Oh, we have guess."

The man with the white hair gently presses down on a bandage that he applied under Kenichi's left eye. "There! That should do it." Kenichi is now wearing a rather strange orange work out suit, just by the smell he could tell it hasn't been used in a while. He was crossed legged on a mat and closed his eyes,

"Thanks. Sorry for everything." The man stands up and smiles, "Hey, don't mention it ok." He walked to a shelf and put back the first aid kit back where it belonged. "Beisdes, I'm just doing what Miya asked me to do." Kenichi picks up on the name Miya and looks at the slide door, "So that's the nice lady's name." The man leaned up against a beam, reminding Kenichi of Tanimoto's "I think I'm a badass stance." His arms were crossed as he closed his eyes and grinned, "So, if you don't mind me asking…How did you two end up back their?" He was utterly curious, Kenichi had a sweat drop growing on his face as he nervously scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Well, we uh-" He remembers the threat Minaka gave him "_You cannot tell a single soul, so keep your mouth shut!"_ He giggled nervously and stuttered,

"We-Well, I guess you could say we flew in with the wind." He chuckled, hoping to god that the man bought his half ass story. The man shook his head, "Flew in with the wind huh?" Kenichi laughed, it sounded ridiculous coming from him, but entirely normal to Kenichi. He started sweating bullets, and laughed, "Yeah sure…hahah." The man turned to the moon and grinned, "Well I find no reason we could just keep it at that." He seemed transfixed with the image of the full moon, Kenichi just kept on laughing, like the little fool he was. Seconds past as the two of them fall into a pregnant silence, until,

"Kenichi!" He turns, the door slides open, revealing Musubi in a pink kimono with elaborate flower designs throughout the dress, his jaws drops. "Wow. It's like a human flower gardening." Says the man behind Kenichi. He realizes that this was too much, now they were borrowing their clothes! Kenichi got up and rubbed his head, he walked over to the woman named Miya and apologized, "I'm so sorry miss. Not only did we disrupt you, but were wearing your clothes." Miya laughs, "It's fine, I just like to help out whenever I can."

"My husband was the exact same way." Finishes Miya, Kenichi deduces that the man behind him could be her husband, "In fact you're wearing his sweats." Kenichi turns towards the man, "I'm sorry."

"No-no-no. I would never wear something like that."

"Besides…her husband passed away." Kenichi slapped his palm to his face, he truly ran into that one. He turned back towards Miya, "I'm sorry." Her smile still on her lips, but her tone was sad. "Thank you, though it's been a long time since he passed." She realizes, "Oh I forgot. Let me introduce myself, my name is Miya Asama." She bows respectfully and so does Kenichi, "My name is Kenichi Shirahama." "And I'm Musubi." They pay their respect with a smile, "Good to meet you two. I'm Kagari." Kenichi turns, "Likewise." They exchange smiles, Kenichi smells a wonderful aroma in the air and so does Musubi,

"Sniff, Sniff. What's that smell!?" Miya chuckles, "Well I hope it's not too bad, because I'm cooking dinner. Are you two hungry? Would you care to join us?" Kenichi rubbed his head, "But you guys done so much for us. We should-"

"GRUMBLE!" The room grows quiet as Musubi stomach emits the same dinosaur roar from before. Kenichi looks at her stomach confused, "Uh? Are you ok?" Miya chuckles happily, "Dinner will be ready soon." She exits the room and heads towards the kitchen, Musubi is looking at her stomach in confusion, while Kenichi's rubbing his head. "Look Musubi…how pout you wait in the living room. Just, so you could be the first one at the table, ok?" She nods her head, "Ok." And leaves, Kenichi sighs and walks past the man and enters the backyard. The man raises an eyebrow and watches, Kenichi lowers himself in front of the tree he fell through. Crossed legged and still, Kenichi decided to meditate for the short minutes he had. He closed his eyes an breathed in slowly, his heart slowed to a snail's crawl. The reason why he did this was because he wanted to recap the event that transpired. All the noise was gone, as he saw the image of the girl in his mind. Question after question popped in his mind.

_30 minutes later_

The table is filled with an ensemble of foods. Varying from fish to rice. Kenichi's eyes jumped out of their sockets,

"Wow this looks amazing!" Musubi turned towards Miya and so did Kenichi, "Thank you so much! Let's eat!" They shouted in unison, Musubi was the first to pop a chicken in her mouth, her eyes sparkled and as her taste buds flew to heaven. "Wow this is so good!" Kenichi was next to taste the food, his taste buds were in Nirvana. His jaw dropped to the ground, "Yeah! This is amazing!" He noticed the satisfied expressions on Kagari and Miya's faces. Once he had his full with the chicken, he moved onto some Lo Mein, it was still in this water soup that tasted delicious. He took his chop sticks and started slurping up the noodles, he starts hearing footsteps and so does the rest of the residents, Kenichi eats his food slowly, he hears, "Oh man I'm hungry!" He doesn't know who the voice belonged to so he kept on eating, the kitchen room opens. Kenichi spit the soup from his mouth in an exaggerated manner, the sight that was before him was shocking, It was a girl in nice pink thin dress that covered her upper body, except she was in her panties. He dropped his sticks to the ground, "Oh we have visitors." Said the woman, "Uzume how many times do I have to tell you not to come out of your room dressed like that." Said Kagari. "Hey at least I'm wearing panties this time." Said Uzume. Kenichi crawled over to Miya, he was curious to find out what this place really was, "Uh…Miss Asama?" She turns, "Yes?" " I really hope this doesn't sound rude but, what kind of place is this?" he tried to sound honest as possible, he hoped she didn't take him the wrong way. "I mean, from what I can tell, you guys don't look related." Miya gives Kenichi a light laugh, he raised an eyebrow, "That's because this is a boarding house silly." His eyebrow go even higher, "Boarding house?" "Yes, And I'm the landlady. I see you already met some of our tenants." She looked over towards Uzume and Kagari, Uzume smiles back to Kenichi while she eats her food, "Hey there! You know, the only weird about this place is that it's kinda beat up and worn down. Which means, only creeps and weirdos live here." She winked at Kenichi, "So, we're always looking for normal tenants." He nodded his head, Miya closed her eyes and turned towards Uzume, she had a smile on her face and it felt oddly creepy, "Oh really?" Kenichi could feel her ki flare out towards Uzume, it was terrifying. Kenichi had sweat dripping down his cheek, "_Her ki is incredibly strong!_" Uzume was sweating bullets, his guess was that she could feel it too. "No-No-No! I mean, this place has so much character it needs a variety of types, hehehe." She scratched her cheek nervously, while Kenichi just registered what she just said, "_Their looking for new tenants_?" his eyes trembled, "_This could be my only chance_!" He bowed his head to the ground and kneeled in front of Miya, he pleaded with everything he had, "I'm completely normal!" Miya's mouth opens in shock, what could the boy be asking? "We've just been kicked out of our apartment and we have nowhere else to go!" There was a pause as Kenichi prayed for a miracle, suddenly, "You poor man, lift your head up." He does, Kenichi's eyebrows are furrowed in a serious manner, his eyes were staring intently back at hers. "My husband, he believed in never turning anyone away." Kenichi's jaw dropped, "So then-" She smiled, "Welcome to Masion Izumo!" Kenichi couldn't believe his luck turned for the best, Musubi threw herself behind him and hugged him hard, "You did it!" He blushed and looked at the happy Sekirei, "I still can't believe she said yes." Thanks to his nice hearing Kenichi picked up on Kagari and Miya's conversation. "You're sure about this? I mean, we barely know them." She smiled and turned towards Musubi and Kenichi, they were having a lovely chat about their luck. Kenichi double tasked, he listened in on Miya's conversation and talked to Musubi.

"All I know is that they didn't come here looking for a apartment. the Fate's guided them here. It would seem that the gods know exactly why they need."

"I believe they were sent here for a reason. It doesn't matter who they are."

"I guess you're right. And even so, I can tell your minds made up." Finishes Kagari. He gets up and exits the room, Kenichi noticed, but ignored the thought. Kenichi hears, "So, shall we discuss the details?" He nods his head yes.

Kagari enters the hall, he gets a call from an unknown caller, he was suddenly ordered t investigate the last number Sekirei. He hangs up, "This could become a problem."

_Back at Kenichi's old apartment_,

Kenichi sits in a corner and mediates, he expels the idea of a girl using his shower from his mind. He listens to the news blare nonsense, something about an abnormal growing in the arboretum. Kenichi stops in the middle of his mediation, he opens his eyes and gasps, "I almost forgot." He grabs his phone and once again dials mom's number, he figured dad would be on a business trip so he skipped straight to his mom.

"Hi Mom." His voice is calm and composed,

"Hello Kenichi." Her voice quiet and controlled, almost if she was reading a book on the other end.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm moving." There's a pause before,

"Moving?!" her voice goes to a whole other octave and shouts into his ear drums, "Why are you moving at a time like this!" A sweat drop flows down Kenichi's cheek, as he gulps down the lump in his throat, "So Mom, about my allowance." "It's cut in half." Kenichi's jaw drops to the ground, how could his mother be so cruel? "What!?" "Until you get into school you can find a job!" His eyebrows twitch and he grits his teeth, "But Mom-" "I don't have time for this!" "Mom wait!" She hung up the phone, Kenichi can hear the hang up tone ring in his ear. He sighs, his luck was starting to run out. He hears,

"Um…excuse me Kenichi!" He turns and hides his frown with a smile, Musubi didn't need to know about this. "Yeah how are you-" "GAA!" He jumps, Musubi was standing stark naked in the living room. His jaw dropped as his eyes lingered on her breast, he didn't realize the blood flowing down his nose. "Sorry but…we ran out of Shampoo." She walked over Kenichi, he was frozen in place, he was sweating bullets as she got closer. Musubi tripped and fell, her body collapsed onto Kenichi's face, his eyes contracted as her boob came into focus. _"Oh shit."_

"AHHH!" Kenichi hand is grabbing her right boob, trying not to have it in his face, while the other one was pressed against his face. Kenichi's nose bled more, Musubi got up and rubbed her head,

"Sorry, Oh man this must be so hard huh?" Kenichi's eyes lingered on her jiggling breast, she notices and automatically covers them. She scolded herself, and face palmed. "Oh man. Being modest in the same house is hard!" Kenichi ran his hands through his hair and sighed, he averted his eyes away from Musubi, "Something's are just easier than others I guess." He nervously chuckles and rubs his head.

_The Next Day _

Honoka Shirahama, age 16 was standing in the front of Kenichi's old apartment. She was a rather skinny teenager, her breast weren't as big as she hopped. She wanted to be at Miu's status, but that dream didn't come true. She wore a nice light brown jacket and a plaid skirt. A carry-on bag was slung on her shoulders, while she held a bag of clothes in her hand. Requested from Kenichi himself, she looked at the address he gave her, and looked back at the complex, she raised an eyebrow, "This must be the place?"

Kenichi was just folding his white gi uniform, he held it up to the sun and observed the white fabric with a smile "We had some great times." He folded the uniform and put it into a nice box with his clothes. He proceeded to pack his books until he hears,

KNOCK! KNOCK! He stops and looks at the door, curious to see who it was he said, "Yes!? Who is it?!"

He looks at the door intently as it opens slowly, his breath hitched in his throat once he saw who it was. His jaw dropped, why would she come. It was Honoka, she waved to her older brother and gave him a huge greeting smile. "Hey, long time, no see, Big Bro.

"Honoka? What are you…"

"This place is pretty missy huh?"

"Doing here?" he was confused as to why she came down here, Honoka rolled her eyes at her slow brother, "Are you serious? I brought those clothes you asked me to bring! Gosh!" She put the bag in front of Kenichi, he just looked up at her still totally confused,

"Honoka, I told you to send me some!" "I didn't ask for you to come all the way down here." He cared for his sister deeply, and for her to come down her might've been exhausting. "Relax big bro, not everything's about you. Besides, I'm looking for a college down here." Kenichi's jaw dropped even lower, He hasn't been getting news back from his hometown lately, "No one told me that!?" "Relax bro! You told me that you failed the exam for the 2nd time, so I didn't want to rub it in." she closed her eyes and sighed, Kenichi felt an imaginary stone arrow hit his back, his reputation was hit very hard."Jezz sis, you don't have to rub it in. Does everyone know about that?" he prayed for a no, but got a "Yes, everyone knows."

Kenichi face palmed, "Oh man." "Oh and Kenichi," he looks up at his sister with a frown, "Mom and Dad both found a job around here as well so." Kenichi was shocked, his parents really moved to the capital?

"Kenichi! Where do you want me to put this stuff?" Kenichi jumped up on his feet in the blink of an eye, he ran over to Musubi who was holding a box of books in her arms. Kenichi tried desperately to explain,

"This-this-this is." Honoka grinned, "Oh! I get it now." Kenichi shook his head vigorously, "No you don't. It's is not what it looks like." She ignored his plea and looked at the bag of clothes she bought. "So when you asked for the bag of clothes, it was basically for your girl friend? And I thought you had a thing for Miu."

"Pardon?" interrupted Musubi, Kenichi jaw hit the floor, what was she babbling about?

"No-No- and NO! That's not what it looks-"

"I'm his younger sister, Honoka. Nice to meet you. Her smile came back, Kenichi realized she was just yanking his chain. He turned towards Musubi, "Oh! I didn't realize Kenichi had a sister. My name's Musubi! I'm his Sek-" Kenichi's hand cups her mouth, she didn't need to hear that last bit, sweat dripped down his cheek, "She's my friend! That's all!" He whispered into Musubi's ear, "Be quiet! We can't let anyone know ok?" she looks into his worried eyes, "Right, Sorry." Honoka gagged, "Ew…. If you two are going to do that, could you just wait until I leave." She shook her head an grinned mischievously towards Kenichi, His brain pieced together the puzzle, he jumped back and freaked out, was she implying something perverted? "I'm didn't mean that! Sorry!"

Kenichi was packing his books as Honoka dusted the window, she was curious to why he would move and Kenichi had to dodge the truth again, "So why suddenly move Kenichi?" A sweat drop grew in size as his palms became clammy and sweaty. He nervously responded, "Well it-it was one of those "at the moment" times you know?" Kenichi shuts the box and tapes it shut, he hoped Honoka bought his lie.

"I'm done with the kitchen Kenichi." They stop and look up at Musubi, she was wearing a blue uniform that had a red bow tie, her skirt was small and matched the color of her shirt. Kenichi blushed, what was she wearing? "Good, now you can help me wash the floor." Ordered Honoka, Kenichi just stood up and stared at Musubi while she entered the kitchen. "Ok." He turned towards Honoka, his eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you make her change her clothes for?" She grabbed his shoulder and grinned, "Because I didn't bring those clothes out here for nothing." "Oh just admit it. You think she looks hot don't you."

Kenichi's eyes observed Musubi's hunched over position, she was scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees, Kenichi literally started to check out Musubi, he realized it and averted his eyes. "I don't see her like that. If Kensei Ma was here, he would agree with you." Honoka shook her head in agreement, "You're right about that. That old man is such a pervert." Musubi felt Kenichi's gaze on her body, she stopped and looked at him with a confused expression. He blushed and averted his eyes.

They were finally done packing Kenichi's things, they stood at the bottom of the steps and bid each other farewell, "Well, I promised my friend that I would spend the night with her again, so I gotta go." Kenichi smiled, "Sure, I'll email the new address later ok." Honoka walked over to Musubi, she put her hands on her breast in a playful manner, "Ok Musubi, I hope we get to see each other real soon." Musubi was oblivious to the way her hands were on her breast, Kenichi skin jumped, "What THE HECK!" Honoka laughed and looked at her distraught brother, "I guess that means you didn't get the chance to touch these babies yet have you?" Kenichi blushed, knowing full well that he's gotten that opportunity many times before, he lied, "No of course not." Honoka laughed, "I'm just messin with you bro!" She started to head off towards her destination, she pecked Kenichi on the cheek and waved goodbye, "Alright I'm out. See ya later Kenichi." He nods, "Goodbye Honoka, take care of yourself!" She's running down the street at this point, "Fine-Fine! See ya later!" She disappears into the horizon, Musubi turns towards Kenichi and smiles, "Its sweet how close you two are." He smiled and reminisced the moments he and Honoka shared, "Even though I was always busy with my Martial Arts training, I always found time for Honoka. She always loved to play with me and my masters. Anyway…I guess we should get going huh?" "Ok." Musubi reached down for the big cloth bag with all his belongings inside, and in one grab swung it over her back. Kenichi whistled, "Wow! You're strong." She chuckled, "That's because I'm a fist type silly. I'm use to this kind of stuff." The two walked as Kenichi thoroughly thought of her answer, "A fist type?" he whispered, "Like a person who uses Martial Arts?" She nods her head, "Kinda." He cupped his chin, "So those girls from before…Are they like, electric types?"

"Yeah I guess so." She didn't sound too sure about that answer. "Oh and another thing. What were all those stuff you said before that tornado appeared?"

"That was an incantation." He raised an eyebrow,

"An incantation? Like a spell or something?"

"Yes, their almost like special words we have to chant before we use are major powers. Every Sekirei has their own unique incantation that's special to them."

He scratched his head in confusion, "Uh…huh." He smiles, "You know Musubi, I'm pretty handy with Martial Arts!" He jabbed a finger towards himself and gaver her a cocky smile.

Musubi and looks back into his eyes, "I know. You're skill is amazing Kenichi! Could you show me some moves!?" He laughed and ran his hand through his chocolate hair. "Once we move in Musubi, And yes I will." She smiles and rejoices, "Yeah!" Soon the boarding home comes into view over the horizon, they walk to the entrance of Masion Izumo and stopped in their tracks. Kenichi breathed in and out, he observed the little details of the home, from the doorknob to the roof. "_This it. This a new chapter in my life, well me and Musubi's of course."_ The door opens, revealing Miya, she had an inviting smile that warmed Kenichi's heart. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you. Come on in."

"Oh thank you." Said Kenichi, Miya guided them up a flight of stairs, "Your room will be up here, Number 202." She opened a door, revealing an empty white room, Kenichi smiled, This was wonderful.

"I just finished cleaning it today." Kenichi turned and bowed, "Thank so much Miya."

"Kenichi waaait. I got the bag stuck in the door and I can't get in." Musubi was stuck, she pouted. Kenichi screamed, "What the hell!"

15 Minutes later,

"Finally! That was exhausting." Complained Kenichi, He regained his breath, Miya chuckled and watched Musubi, "My,My, You're a strong one." Musubi smiled, "Yep! That's because I'm a fist type Sekirei!" Kenichi did a "Oh shit!" under his breath and looked back at Miya. She just chuckled happily, "You're so funny." She looked towards Kenichi, "So, when you're finished settling in, head down stairs ok." He nodded his head as he started sweating bullets, "Ok." She lift the room and closed the door. Kenichi scooted over to Musubi, "Hey Musubi?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"The Sekirei plan is a secret right? Then maybe you shouldn't say you're a fist type Sekirei." She covered her mouth in shock, "You're right! I'm so sorry."

"I just hope we get through this." Kenichi scratched his face nervously, before,

"We will." He turns back to Musubi, she had a graceful smile that resembled an angel's her fingers were laced together. Kenichi blushed,

"If we're together nothing will harm you. Not no one, not even the professor could take us apart. I promise, no matter what, I will always protect you Kenichi." His eyes trembled, he walked up to Musubi with a smile, "That goes both ways Musubi. I'll protect you with everything I have." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, Musubi gave him her trademark smile as well. "We should clean this room." "Ok!" Musubi opened the window, letting in the sweet air, Kenichi just watched her carefree attitude and smiled. "I'm glad that you're helping me Musubi." She turned, "You can always count on me!"

Somewhere, in the confines of Masion Izumo, somebody is watching intently at a boy with Chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, he has a band aid under his left eye and a yin yang pin clipped to his collar. She cups her chin and observes,

"Look at what we got here. Number 88 AKA Musubi, and her Ashikabi." The room she accommodated was filled with computers and screens, people would call this a hacker's den. There's a mat in the middle of all the electronics, with a large mess across it. The room was darkly lit up, the only source came from the computers, she started laughing.

Kenichi catches Kagari head out for his job, he was wearing a nice black suit and tie. He had to admit that he looked rather handsome in a suit. "You're heading out?" He turns, "Yeah. I've got a lot of work to do anyways." Miya walks up from kitchen and talks to Kagari, "Aw, you're leaving awfully early today. And I just made you dinner." Kagari walked up to Miya, she sounded concern for the guy, almost like a mother would. "I'm sorry. I'll eat it as soon as I get home ok?" He gently grabs Miya's hand and pressed a light kiss to the skin. She giggles, Kagari waves goodbye and heads out the door. Kenichi raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?" he turned towards Miya, "Kagari works night at a host club." Kenichi does a "Ohhhh." Finally understanding, "He's apparently the most popular host over there." Musubi looks at Miya curious, she points a finger to her lips, "He's a host?" Kenichi turns, "That's right, I bet you would love it if a nice looking guy did those stuff to you huh?" He smiled, She turns, "Yeah if it's you! I would let you do anything to me." Kenichi was appalled, did his ears register what she just said? His face went tomato red, his mind was doing unimaginable things with that statement. "Anything?! What do you mean by that!" Blood shot from his nose, he tried to stop the leaky faucet of blood that spew from his nostrils. Miya walked over to Musubi, "You must be exhausted. Do you want to take a bath?" Musubi threw her hands in the air, "Yeah! I love baths!"

They look at the immense bath room, it was huge, with a major tube and a place to scrub one's hair. "Wow! This room is fantastic! It's even big enough for 2, if you wanna join I could wash your back?" Kenichi face went red, he backed up slowly and nervously smiled, "No-No, I'll just take a bath later. Bye!" He took off like a speeding bullet and headed straight for the patio. Leaving behind a rather confused Musubi.

Kenichi sat on the patio and walked up to the tree he and Musubi landed in not to long ago. He sat crossed legged and looked at the tree intently, he cupped his chin and tried to deduce the reason why he's still alive. "How did this tree break me and Musubi's fall? A fall from that high up should have killed us. But here I am." Slowly, Kenichi reached out towards the tree, he was curious about the tree's function, "Did this tree act like…some kind of cushion?" His fingers made contact with the bark, suddenly it starts to grow bright green and the world flashes before his eyes. He opens his eyes and sees his fingers interlaced with another person's. He looks up, and sees a girl with long flowing blonde hair, she had a plant shade of green eyes and wore a white long dress. The world around Kenichi was white, besides the green trees in his proximity. The girl had tears coming out of her eyes, she was so innocent and so pure, "Please help me." Her voice was sad and lonely. Kenichi's jaw dropped. The strange vision ends. He backs up and his eyes dart from left to right, "What was that all about?" "But if I recall…that ghost that I saw… it looked-"

CRASH!

Kenichi sees a lean body bust through the upstairs window. The woman twirls and lands perfectly onto a fence in front of Kenichi, his jaw drops as he notices the girl. He realizes that it was one of the tenants, the only thing she had was a towel, it became undone a little bit and her boob popped out. He blushed and covered his eyes. The woman notices and fixes her towel, her eyes register Kenichi and she shouts, "Aren't you the new girl's Ashikabi!" Kenichi forgets how to speak, "Tell her I don't want to fight!" She summersaults and lands perfectly beside Kenichi, she wraps her arms around his neck and makes a pouty baby face. "Please tell her for me." Kenichi still doesn't know how to speak, he hears, "Uh! Let go of Kenichi right now!" Musubi hops out the window and lands in front of them, she was stark naked as well, but she had a towel. "_Were they taking a bath?_" Kenichi waved his arms out, "Musubi calm down! You gotta stop this!" The girl is now standing behind Kenichi, using him as a human shield sort of. She charges towards Kenichi whining up her fist, "GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Kenichi prepares for the incoming projectile of a fist, his knees involuntary shake. But he hides it, suddenly

BAM!

Kenichi sees Miya with a frying pan in her hands, she blocked the incoming punch from Musubi, causing a dent in the metal. It was so fast, thankful to have heightened senses Kenichi saw everything. Miya took her soup spoon and ponked Musubi in the head, "Stop it! Young ladies shouldn't be running around barely dressed like that." Musubi rubs the spot on her head, "Right. I'm sorry." Uzume smiled, "Looks like someone got in trouble huh?" Miya jabs here spoon at Uzume, "That goes for you too." She winks, "Ok." Miya sighs, she looks at the damage caused by the two Sekireis, "I won't dare ask the reason for all this, but I will say that it'll never happen again. Theirs no fighting in the house. " she smiled, "Do I make myself clear?" Kenichi was visibly shaken by Miya, he sensed it before he saw it. Her aura flared out, and she somehow generated…some type of creepy Hana mask that made his blood run cold. He started sweating bullets and gulped, they responded in unison, "Yes landlady." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen, waving her spoon happily, "Ok then. Dinner will be ready soon." And she disappeared into the house. Kenichi and Uzume looked at Miya as if she was an entirely different person, "Freaky. Do you think Miya's creepy when she's mad?" Kenichi nods his head, "Yeah. But what's really scaring me is her laugh. Cause why is she laughing like that?" Kenichi and Uzume sighed. Uzume retired back to her room, while Kenichi turned back to Musubi, he furrowed his eyebrows. "You asked if I could show you some moves. Get dressed, and meet me down here with something more comfortable on. We're not gonna fight, but I will show you some Thai Chi." "OK!" She was about to run off but stopped and turned, "What's Thai Chi?" She looked utterly confused, "It's a form of meditation that Martial Artist use to direct their inner energy, or chi." Musubi did a low, "Ohhhh." And ran up to their room. Kenichi saw the excitement in her eyes.

He sat crossed legged in the yard. Kenichi closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing his chi throughout his body. This went on for minutes until Musubi plotted herself beside Kenichi, "Is this Thai Chi?" she asks, He peeks out of his right eye and sighs, "Just a form of breathing, you just gotta breath in through your nose, then out through your mouth." "Ok." Kenichi closed his eyes and proceeded with the exercise, he peaked out of his eye and watched Musubi, she peaked out of her left eye and observed Kenichi. The two breath in and out, Kenichi couldn't help but giggle at the smile on Musubi's face, she noticed, "What?" he laughed, "Nothing." "Come on lets try a new one."  
"Ok." They get up and Kenichi gets into a stance. This is how they did the form, they spent a couple minutes on each lunge or pose and then switched, Musubi seemed calm and at peace. While Kenichi couldn't help but observe her features. She would always notice, snapping him out of his stare. Kenichi tried to impress Musubi, so he went into a hand stance, Musubi copied it exactly. He then started to hold himself up with his left arm, Musubi copied this as well. Then he started to retract his fingers one at a time, until he was only on his index finger. Musubi tried but fell on her face. She watched Kenichi in pure awe as he started to push his body up and down. She cheered him on as they counted these push ups. At 50 Kenichi jumped back onto his feet, only using his finger though. Musubi clapped her hands and looked at Kenichi in wonderment, Kenichi bowed. "When will I get to do that?" He smiles, "Someday you will. Until then lets keep on practicing."

Throughout the day Ashikabis all over the capital are getting the message, besides Kenichi. It was talking about the "Green girl." Which means, Minaka was egging on the Ashikabis to run to the arboretum and make the Sekirei emerge 1st. Almost if it was a race.

Kenichi was in a green glowing forest, everything seemed to be only in two colors, white and green. He looked around his surroundings, if anything it wasn't a forest, more like a jungle. He didn't know which way was up or down, but what he did know was that someone's crying. He followed the sound of the whimpers, he checked every rock and craves for the source. He came across what seemed to be the tallest tree in the glowing green jungle. The crying was prominent now, he looked up and saw a little girl. It was the same girl from before. She was huddled up on a tree branch crying, Kenichi frowned, she reminded him of Honoka, whenever she got scared she'd run to his bedroom and cuddle with her older brother. This girl was alone, and it pained his heart to see her cry. He walked up to the tree, "Um…are you stuck?" She cried even harder than before, Kenichi couldn't stand this. "Don't cry. Its going to be alright. Here…" he extends his arms out, "I'll catch you." He had his sweet voice that was caring, the girl stopped her sobbing and looked down at Kenichi, she rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She was scared, to her, the jump was big and could possibly damage her legs, she needed reassurance. "I promise I'll catch you."

She thought long and hard, suddenly she takes the leap. Kenichi jumps up and catches the girl in her arms. He lands on his feet and gives the girl a smile, she opens her eyes and sees his face. "There. That wasn't too bad. What's your name?" She's nervously stutters, "Ku-Kusano." He smiles,

"Kusano huh? That's a beautiful name." She finally smiled, her happiness warmed his heart. Rather curious he asked, "Why were you crying?" she looked at the ground, "It was all my fault. I was being selfish and wanted to go outside." More tears came from her eyes, suddenly Kusano's glowing bright green. She levitated up and away from Kenichi, he reached for her but he couldn't move. "Kusano!" she was being pulled into the forest, she reached out and screamed, "Help Me!...Big Brother!" he ran towards her but she was being pulled farther and farther away, "KUSANO!"

Musubi woke up Kenichi, he was fidgeting and mumbling words. "Kenichi? Kenichi are you alright?" His eyes flutter open, He broke out in a cold sweat and his heart beat was erratic. Musubi felt his cheek with her hand, "You ok? You seemed to be having a nightmare." Kenichi sat up, his mind too preoccupied with the dream. He stared intently at the wall, "I wouldn't call it a nightmare."

In the middle of the Teito arboretum the trees are emitting a green luminescent glow. As we pan further into the arboretum we see a girl crying. Her name is Kusano, her tears stroll down her face as she sits alone in the jungle. She pleads, "Please help me… Big Bother…please." her tears come in droves.

_To Be Continued… _


	3. Green Girl

The Green Girl

There's a meadow somewhere, a beautiful one too. With flowers and trees as for as the eye can see. A girl is running through the nice grass, she's having the time of her life, she even came across a cat. She reaches out and pets the stray cat, "Hi Kitty!" the cat purs lightly as she rubs it's head, she giggles. Suddenly, "Come on Ku, we gotta head back to the lab now." She frowns at the woman in the lab coat, she has a nice set of chocolate brown hair, and lovely brown eyes that shinned with care. Kusano reluctantly got up and grabbed the lady's hand. They walked and talked about things, more specifically an Ashikabi. "So my Ashikabi will be like a big brother?" she curious as ever, the lady nods her head, "Yes. And if you're a good girl you'll get to meet him one day." Said the lady, she turned around and smiled at Kusano, "I will? Really?" she nods her head, "Yep you sure will." Suddenly the woman stops the lady's eyes dilate as she sees a blade come swinging towards her, she pushes Kusano out the way, "Kusano watch out!" The blade cuts her left eye, she covers it as the blood flowed from the scar, she looks at the two people standing in front of them. One of them had a axe in her hand, while the other was wearing a nice pressed suit, he had dirty blonde hair and a mischievous smile. The lab lady snarled at them, "You two!" suddenly the man walks over to Kusano, he touches her chin and goes in for a kiss, being a little girl, she tried to push the face away, she screamed, "STOP IT NO!" Kusano scratched the man's face, she fell on her butt and started crying. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the nice lady reached out but it was too late, "NO KUSANO! DON'T DO IT!" Trees and plants grow in an abnormal rate, covering the nice meadow in seconds.

No one in the house of Masion Izumo suspected Kenichi to be in the backyard training. He was in the middle of one of his many forms when an idea popped into his head, "Another dream about that girl. What was her name? Kusano?"

The words came out slowly, Kenichi did a jump round house kick and rolled into his next stance. He cartwheel and did a backspring, he then started throwing a flurry of punches at the air, a leaf slowly descended down in front of Kenichi, and in one punch he cut the leaf in half. He hears the sliding doors open and stops, Kenichi turns, It was Musubi, she was in a white shirt with a word across her chest, and very very short female gym shorts. She waved, "Good morning Kenichi." He smiled, "Hi Musubi" she started to stand beside Kenichi and got into a open palmed karate stance that he taught her, "So what are we gonna learn today huh?" Kenichi just looked at her attire as she threw kicks and punches at nothing in particular, he grinned, "Hey Musubi?" she turns, "Why are you wearing those clothes?" she looks down at herself, "Oh! Well, these clothes are very easy to move in soo." Kenichi nodded his head, "Ohhhh. But, that is ture, they were designed to be that way-" He stops, Musubi bends down and touches her toes, Kenichi stops and admires Musubi's rear end through the corner of his eye, before,

Swissh! They stop, Swissh! They turn around and see Miya, she was in the middle of the field, from behind Kenichi noticed a holster for a Lai Sword, He gently grabbed Musubi's shirt and snuck inside to watch. They peeked around a corner and saw Miya in her stance, she breathed deeply, Suddenly

"SWISSH!" At that exact moment Miya cut 3 leaves perfectly in half. Kenichi's eyes grow wide, and so did Musubi's, he whispers, "Damn she's good." Miya starts to slash at the flowing leaves, cutting each one perfectly, at that moment Miya reminded Kenichi of his old weapons master, Shigure. He remembered the time he had to balance apples on his body and then let Shigure cut them. Of course he freaked out and ran for the hills, He smiles, "_Those were the days."_ Musubi eyes were filled with awe, "Wow, she's amazing." Miya notices the two curious individuals and sheaths her sword, "Oh. "Good morning you two." Kenichi waves back, "Morning Landlady."

He turns to Musubi, she had eyes that were filled with stars, she was in such a state of awe. Kenichi raised an eyebrow, before. "Landlady!" Musubi cartwheeled into the yard and back-flipped onto her feet. She got in a stance and prepared herself for a fight, "Landlady will you spar with me?!" Kenichi face palmed. Miya looked at her and chuckled, she then reached for her sword, "Ok, but I won't go easy on you." Kenichi was slightly intrigued, he sat on the patio and decided to watch this sparing match. "That's what I want!" shouted Musubi. "Here I come!" Musubi charged with abnormal speed, her fist was wound up and ready, Miya simply moved her head to the left. Musubi just hit nothing but air. Kenichi watched as Musubi swung and swung with all her might, Kenichi noticed that she was putting too much power in her shoulders. He smiled and kept on watching, suddenly he heard Uzume walking up next to him, he turned, "Good morning Uzume." She smiled , "Hey." She noticed the fight and plotted herself beside Kenichi, "Pretty crazy fight huh?" Kenichi didn't take his eyes off the match, "Yeah, It is."

Musubi tried to punch from behind, Miya merely sidestepped and bonked Musubi on the head with her holster. "You're putting too much power in your shoulders. You need to relax and let your strength flow through your body naturally ,ok?" Musubi rubbed the knot on her head "Ok." Kenichi was utterly itching for a fight, even though Miya was a woman, he still wanted to spar with her. He stood up and tightened the belt of his gi, he walked into the yard and stopped the fight. "Sorry to interrupted Musubi, But, Miya." She turned, "Could I spar with you?" Miya bit her lips nervously, "I don't know Kenichi-" Kenichi smiled, "Please trust me Miya," he jabbed his thumb to his chest and smiled, "I've had some intense Martial Arts training." Miya sighed deeply, and shook her head, "Alright Kenichi, I sure hope so." Kenichi bowed to his sparing partner, and so the she. Kenichi bereaved in slowly and calmly as he moved his arms in a circular motion, his palms making a "Sphere of Control." Also known as his perfect "Seikuken." Miya's eyes dilated as she bent her knees and launched herself towards Kenichi. Kenichi prepared himself before,

CLASH! Kenichi and Miya were attacking on instinct, their hands moving at an unearthly manner. They went back and forth, back and forth, "_Man she's fast_!" This went on for a couple seconds until Kenichi saw an opening, He grabbed Miya's right arm and judo flipped her onto her back. He back flipped away from her and got into an open palmed Karate stance. Miya hopped back onto her feet and dusted the dirt off her dress.  
'Nice one Kenichi. You saw an opening and toke it. Most people would've hesitated." Kenichi smiled, Miya charged toward Kenichi with the same abnormal pace. He saw the blade coming, and at the right moment, bent his spine backwards, he watched as the blade come into the right spot and,

KICK! Kenichi tiwlred and kicked the sword out of her hands, he landed back on his feet. Miya watched as the sword lodged itself into a spot beside Uzmue, freaking her out in the process. Kenichi eyes dilated, _"Miya disappeared_!' He was seconds away from putting up his Seikuken, but Miya pushed back Kenichi's head with one hand and pushed his legs forward with the right head. It was so fast that Kenichi didn't realize he was on the ground. Her fist was in his face by the time he opened his eye. She had a smile on her face before her fist opened up into a helping hand. Kenichi hears a "That was amazing Kenichi!" in the background, Musubi was giving one of her special smiles,

"You're moves are incredibly accurate Kenichi, Just that I'm a tab bit faster." he grabbed her hand and she helped him up, Suddenly they hear,  
"Hey Miya! People are starving! You know we got places to be!" screamed Uzume, Kenichi realized something and face palmed,  
"Oh crap! My new job starts today!" He ran into the house and got into the appropriate clothes for his job.

Later that day,

The construction site was filled with sweaty workmen, the aroma of hard labor could be smelled ten blocks down. Kenichi was swinging an enormous pick axe with little difficultly. He was making pretty good head way. Just to fit in with the crowd, Kenichi didn't punch the rocks, because he can do that. He jabbed it into a rock and wiped the sweat of his brow. He noticed the accusing looks the other workers were giving him, probably because they were wondering how does a guy like Kenichi use these pickaxes with so little effort? Kenichi goes back to his job before,

"Break time!" It was the boss, Kenichi chipped away a little bit more before he let go of the axe.

"Finally." He whispered,

He sat alone and reached into his red backpack, he rummaged around for the one thing he needed at this time, his tongue out in concentration. His fingers soon felt the distinct fabric of cotton, he smiled.

"Ahha!" He grabbed the rectangular box with both his hands, he placed it on his lap and started unwinding the bow that secured it's contents. His mouth started salivating and he licked his lips in anticipation. "_Kenichi, Here, I packed you a lunch._" He just had a flash back of Miya, he remembered her happy smile and her motherly care. "If her lunch are anything like her dinners-" He opened the metal top, it revealed a magnificent meal, comprising of Chicken, rice, little tomatoes, broccoli, and some nice bread sticks. Saliva literally cascaded down his mouth, but he slurped up the spit and looked at the food, "_Oh my God! This looks amazing!" _ He graced his food, "Thank you so much for this fine meal landlady." He grabbed his chop sticks and prepared to dive into the marvelous meal. Until he heard an weird monotone breathing, he stopped, his senses going into overdrive. He turned slowly and saw a man drooling over his food. He raised an eyebrow,

"Hey" said the man, the man had a crazy set of brown chestnut hair, his eyes were filled with mischief and he had sharp precise features. Kenichi mouth opened,

"Uh, Hi." The man went back to watching his food, Kenichi sighed, he just wanted to enjoy the wonderful meal Miya prepared for him.

"Do you want one? Here." Kenichi gave one of the rice balls,

"Really? Sure, thanks." The man bit into the ball, while Kenichi chewed his chicken slowly, indulging in the taste of the honey. The man seemed to have noticed something, his face whiskers of rice,

"This taste like-" There's a pause,

"Like what?" The man shakes his head and disregards his previous thought.

"Nothing. So," He threw the rice ball in his mouth and ate it in one gulp, Kenichi raised an eyebrow, the man turns and faces Kenichi,

"You a college student?" Kenichi chuckled, and took a long look at the guy. He had an arua that was mysterious and sneaky, but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well not until I pass the entrance exam." He giggled, Kenichi looked back at the man,

"How bout you?"

"Yeah I'm in college, Sixth year," he jabs a thumb towards himself, "At this rate I'll never finish." The two laughed happily, until the man started eyeballing his chicken. A vein in Kenichi's head throbbed, "_Does this guy have to eat everything I have?_

"Hey, that chicken looks good." His mouth started to salivate, Kenichi smiled, no harm could come to being nice.

"Sure you can have some." He reaches for the chicken,

"Really dude? Awesome." Kenichi and the guy didn't notice the two twins a couple feet behind them, they looked irritated and pissed off to all hell. The older one zoomed across the ground, the man was seconds away from touching the chicken, before,

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD!" A kick came into contact with his face, sending him flying into a table.

CRASH! Kenichi just watched the events, his eye twitching and his jaw hung low to thee ground. Suddenly the girl grabbed the man by the collar and shouted in his face, blood dripped down the man's head as he tried to act cool,

"Hey-Hey what's up Hikari?" The girl named Hikari clenched her teeth and hissed at the poor man,  
"You know exactly why! You're sponging food off of people and we specifically told you we were bringing lunch!" She let go of the man and he dropped to the floor. Hikari started bowing automatically in front of Kenichi, as if this was a routine.

"I'm so sorry sir. He's doesn't really listen, sorry if he's caused any problems." Kenichi chuckled and rubbed his head,

"It's fine." Hikari stopped and Kenichi stopped as well, their eyes locked and they both freaked out. She jabbed a finger at Kenichi, while he just sat there with his jaw touching the floor.

"It's you!" she shouts,

Kenichi jumps into a fighting stance, not realizing his precious food spilled across the ground.

" You're one of those Lightning Twins!" he was ready for a fight when he felt something missing, his eyes look down. "Oh no,no,no!" Kenichi dropped to the ground and started sulking, tears came out of his eyes.

"Oh man, Miya made that lunch especially for me." He was cowering in sadness, this was unbelievable. Hikari started apologizing,

"Hey, sorry about that." Kenichi just ignored the apology and kept sulking,

"Well you should be." Said the man, Hikari snapped,

"You're one to talk! You shouldn't be mooching off him in the first place!" The sister, Hibiki kneeled beside the pitiful Kenichi, she reached into the plastic bag and grabbed some beard, she looked at poor Kenichi with sympathy and offered,

"Here. We brought some bread. Take it. Besides, are master did eat some of your food." Kenichi looked up at the younger sister, he raised an eyebrow,

"Master? Well, thank you." He took the bread and happily ate it. Suddenly, Hibiki and Hikari were grabbed by the man, he was playing with the older one's breast, Kenichi got up and raised an eyebrow at the mischievous smile on the man's face.

"Well what do you know. I wouldn't expect to run into another Ashikbai here." He still fiddled with the older girl's breast. She squirmed and tried to break free, but it was fruitless. Kenichi noticed the blush on the sister's cheeks,

"Watch were you're putting your hand! Pervert!" screamed the oldest,

"Hey kid!" Kenichi looks at the man,

"The names Seo." Kenichi couldn't deduce Seo, he was a weird man, something about him reminded him of Nigima, he didn't know if he could trust him or not. But he does seem to be a nice guy, sorta. The older sister snapped,

"I warned you!" She jolted Seo with god knows how much electricity. He screamed and convulsed like crazy. Kenichi just stood there, awkward and confused."_ "These guys are crazy._

_Later that day _

The day was coming to a close, the sun was starting to settle over the horizon, giving off a wonderful orange hue. Kenichi and Seo worked together, helping one another out. Kenichi watched as Seo picked away from the rocks, he tried to grasp the event that just transpired. He kneels down and tied his shoes,

"An Ashikabi here? Who knew?" he shrugged his shoulders and finished tying his shoes, Seo stopped picking and wiped the sweat of his brow, he looked down at Kenichi and smiled, Kenichi had a strange feeling something wasn't going to turn out well.

"So, I'm guessing the reason why you're here kid is because you got the message?" Kenichi raised an eyebrow, what was he talking about?

"What message?" Seo put his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky,

"Don't pretend you don't know! The one about the green girl." He looked at something, Kenichi followed his gaze. He show the immense foliage of the arboretum and raised an eyebrow,

"The green girl? Who's that?" Suddenly Kenichi and Seo spot military grade Helicopters soaring over the arboretum , he could hear the soundof the rotors propelling.  
"MBI? What could they be doing here?" Kenichi squinted his eyes,

"Alright guys that's it for today! We're knock off a bit early." The two turn around, the boss was announcing work was over. Seo and Kenichi both raised an eyebrow at the same time,

"Really? Why? What for." The boss jabs a finger at the MBI choppers,

"Cause of those guys. Anyone in a 2 Kilometer radius around the arboretum has to evacuate." Kenichi turned towards the arboretum and cupped his chin.

"An evacuation order?" Kenichi notices the sly smirk on Seo's face, giving him an eerie resemblance to Nigima. Kenichi felt his stomach twist.

"Oh I get it now." The two changed into the civilian clothes and exited the facility, they watched as the boss closed up the construction site. Kenichi was about to head out, until an arm was slung around his shoulder, it was Seo's. Kenichi wanted to judo flip him, but that would unethical. He had that nasty smile again,

"Hey let's go find the green girl." He points to a blockade in front of one of the many gates around the arboretum.

"We just gotta get through those punks first." Kenichi gulped and looked at Seo with a disapproving look,

"I don't know about this." He playfully hits his shoulder,

"Come on. Don't be like that!" he smirked,

_Meanwhile Masion Izumo_

Musubi walked into the kitchen with a very concerned looked on her face. Her guts twisted and turned with an unknown feeling, she was watching the clock intensely because she was really looking forward to seeing Kenichi again. She shuffled from foot to foot, her fingers laced together as if she was praying. Something wasn't right, and she wanted to find out. "_I hope Kenichi's ok_." Miya stopped with her preparations for dinner and turned towards the worried Sekirei, "Oh, hello Musubi." Musubi started to look at the floor,

"Have you seen Kenichi?" Miya raised an eyebrow and furrowed her brows,

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't. I thought he would be home by now." Musubi really started to fear to worse, her eyes darted from left to right in a frightened manner, she fiddled with her sleeves and looked at the ground,

"Musubi is something wrong?" said a very concerned Miya, Musubi opened up her hands. Revealing a phone,

"It looks like Kenichi forgot this."

"His cell phone?" Musubi nodded her head, her conscience was very troubled.

"I know this might sound weird but, I just have a very bad feeling. So, I'm going to return his phone to him." Musubi turned on her heel and was about to sprint out the door before,

"Musubi?" she turns "Yes?"

Miya plants her hand on her head and gently rubs her hair with a smile,

"Bless you. Let the gods and goddess protect you and grant you success." Musubi exits the kitchen and turns,

"Thanks. I hope they do." she runs out the door and proceeded to look for her Ashikabi.

_Scene Break, _

BANG!  
Hikari and Hibiki both release bolts of electricity at the blockade, the soldiers scatter like rats, while the explosions send vehicles flying through the air. Seo and his Sekirei turn back to Kenichi, the fire in the background giving them a menacing look, the look on Seo's face was terrifying.

"Come on kid, that's are cue." The words came out slow, Seo sounded like one of the villains off of those action movies. Kenichi was stuck to a pole like glue, his eyes contract as he was scared shitless.

"I so gonna die!" he whispers, sweat drips down his face as he comically cries,

"_Mom remember when I was little and you warned me about joining a bad crowd? Well I think I just did_. He nervously stutters,

"Be-be right there." He nervously laughs. He walks up to Seo, he sucks in a breath of air and stares daggers into Seo's eyes. "If anyone was hurt Seo, I will personally kick your ass." Seo looked back at the man, he frowned, was this kid really threatening him? But, he sees something, something that shook him to the bone. "You're serious, right?" Kenichi nods his head, Seo sighs, "No one got hurt kid, we just scattered them." Kenichi snorted and brushed past Seo. Hibiki and Hikari watch the man walk into the garden, they turn to their Ashikabi, "You felt it right?" Seo nodded, "Yeah, I did." He grins, "His aura reminds me of Miya." He laughs and jogs up to Kenichi,

Musubi worries for her Ashikabi, as she discovers that his job was closed for the day. She hears a loud explosion and turns.

"Kenichi." She whispers, in the pit of her gut she feels something bad is about to happen.

Kenichi and Seo walked into the foliage, they nly got a couple yards in, before they stopped and looked at their surroundings. The place was filled with dense bushes and tall trees, they vines as well, if anything the arboretum was a jungle.

"Jesus, this place is more dense than the Amazon." Says Kenichi, he spins around and loses his sense of direction,

"I agree. Besides, I got no idea where to start looking. Do you?" Seo cupped his chin and looked up at the sky, the trees were blocking the sun. Kenichi and Seo walked a few feet into the jungle, Kenichi kinda went off on his own path, but stayed fairly close to Seo. Suddenly Kenichi stops in his tracks, A strange cloud of greenhouse gases swirls around, Kenichi curiously steps closer to the cloud, the gases twirl and twirl, until they formed into a child. Kenichi eyes trembled as the cloud formed into the girl from his dreams.

"It's you." The girl merely points Northwest and Kenichi follows her finger,

"I'm guessing you're over there." He looks back at the glowing girl, she smiles and slowly dissipates from existence. Kenichi runs towards the cloud,

"No wait!"

BANG! Kenichi runs smack deep into someone's chest. He rubs his head and looks up to find Seo smiling happily again,

"Hey, what gives? Do you have a crush on me?" Kenichi face palmed, he shook his head vigorously and shook his hands in surrender,

"No-No I don't! I just saw a-" he's cut off,

"A girl in a white dress right?" Kenichi raised an eyebrow, and cupped his chin. He was starting to suspect something,

"So you saw her too?"

Hibiki and Hikari shook their heads no and shrugged their shoulder, Seo put his hand on his shoulder,

"Is she the girl from the message?" Kenichi looked at the ground and contemplated,

"I don't know. But still, I have to find her." Kenichi looked in Seo's eyes, he spoke with conviction and honesty, no way was he gonna leave that girl all alone. Seo cupped his chin and gave him that mischievous smile, Kenichi ignored it and focused,

"She's crying and all alone! She's just a kid, I have to help her!" Seo turned on his heel and started walking,

"You know, I was a little skeptical about that message, but now, I changed my mind." He turns and faces Kenichi,

"I'll help you and her out. Come one, let's find the Green Girl."

The group proceeded throught the jungle, it seemd to be getting dark so they suspected it to be nighttime. Kenichi was literally bouncing off the walls. He was hopping over logs and checking in pushes, anything that could hide a person. Kenichi saw a nice place for someone to but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Seo, he turned to the older man and paid attention to what he had to say,

"So tell me, How much do you know about Sekireis kid?" Kenichi cupped his chin and went through the recesses of his brain,

"Uh- well not much." Seo chuckled,

"Being an Ashikabi, you do know how to make a Sekirei yours, right? You know, how to make them emerge and all the stuff?" Kenichi had a flash back to when Musubi kissed him that god forsaken alleyway. His face went bright pink as he realized,

"Yeah, Emerging is caused by mucosal contact, in other words, Kissing."

"A Sekirei reacts to an Ashikabi's DNA, thus, causing them to Emerge."

"Now normally a Sekirei chooses their Ashikabi by themselves….However." Kenichi looked intently at Seo, he absorbed most of the Information but it was still a little fuzzy.

"There are Ashikabis who hunt down Sekirei, find them, and force them to emerge." Kenichi clenched his fist and looked at the ground,

"Wheter they want to do it or not." Kenichi whispered through clenched teeth,

"So this is truly a game. A sick game." Seo nodded his head,

"Those creeps and scumbags do just to have a greater under their control." Kenichi's eyebrows furrowed,

"Those people are bastards. But, I have to ask?" He jabbed a finger towards the Lightning Twins who were leading the way, Seo caught on and snorted,

"Do those two seem easily forced to you?" Kenichi nids his head,

"Sorry." He seems to be falling behind Seo so he jogs up to his side, this whole Sekirei plan was almost too much to grasp.

"And speaking of sorry, I'm warning you now kid, other Ashikabis will be coming after the Green Girl, and you're her Ashikabi you'll-"

"I'll portect her." Seo turns and looks at Kenichi as if he grew an extra head, Kenichi eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were full of fire and passion, Seo didn't know what to make of this kid. He shook his head,

"And if they bring their Sekirei?" Kenichi doesn't back down,

"I'll fight them as well." Seo gave him a disapproving nod,

"You're a real dumbass kid, but I see there's no changing your mind." He turn ed and continued his walk, Kenichi balled his fist.

"Just make sure kid that they realize that she's a person. Not some trophy in a game." Kenichi nodded he head, he was starting to think differently of Seo, He chuckled. "_This guy is exactly like Nigima_."

Kenichi soon felt something, his guts twisted in turned like mad. Kenichi shook his head and broke into a run. Seo was shocked and ran after him,

"HEY KID WHY ARE WE RUNNING!' Kenichi focused on the pathway ahead,

"I just have this feeling that she's in trouble, so don't stop!" Kenichi broke into a sprint, leaving Seo and the Sekireis behind, Kenichi flipped, slid under logs jumped over bushes, anything that got in his way was dodged with cunning accuracy. His moves looked like a Olympic gymnast, Kenichi stuck the landing of a cartwheel back flip and sprinted towards a glowing area. He saw a woman manhandling a little girl, the closer he got, the more she resembled Kusano. He dropped his bag and ran towards the woman, in one split second swiped the woman off her feet and rolled into fighting stance. The woman rubbed her butt and snarled at Kenichi, she had a weird costume that reminded Kenichi of a maid's outfit, she a had a strange shaped scythe that could possibly cut through anything, but Kenichi wasn't afraid.

"Who the hell are you!" commanded the woman, Kenichi smirked,

"My name's Kenichi Shirahama! Leave this girl alone at once!" The girl stood there, seconds past before she busted out laughing, she fell to the ground and held her stomach, Kenichi just raised an eyebrow. When the woman was done with her laughing she got up and pointed her scythe at Kenichi.

"You really think you can boss me around?! Only my Ashikabi can do that!"

"No human has ever stood a chance against a Sekirei! So I would stop playing Super Hero if I were you!" She smirked. While Kenichi stood his ground, he wasn't going to back down from this fight,

"I'll never let you lay a hand on Kusano. I won't fight you, but I will protect her!" Kenichi had a key principle to never hit a woman, and lately he's noticed that these Sekirei were all women. But Kenichi had his ways, he'll figure it out. The woman laughed again,

"That's real chivalrous of you but I really don't care." She charged towards Kenichi, he smirked. The girl was moving in slow motion, to him. He jumped over the girl and rolled in a stance, the woman a cut tree trunk in half, Kenichi wasn't going to hit her, just dodge her moves. She started swinging furiously at Kenichi, he smiled and dodged each slice.

"You know….You're very clumsy." Said Kenichi as he ducked a slash. He disappeared and plotted himself behind the woman.

"And you're also very slow." Kenichi smiled, causing Kusano to smile as well. She snapped, she swung furiously towards Kenichi, he jumped, sidestepped, ducked a dodged, he unintentionally tripped the lady. She tripped over his foot and landed into a bush, probably face down in the dirt.

Kenichi chuckled, and so did Kusano, he locked eyes with the little girl, she knew that this man was kind just by his smile. The lady got up and dusted her clothes off, Kenichi could see the fumes coming out of her ears, her face glowing red in the process.

"YOU BASTARD!" She charged again, but suddenly was struck by purple lightning. She twitched and convulsed as she fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She looked a charred piece of coal as she hit the ground. Kenichi spotted the twins and Seo, he was hunched over and panting.

"DAMN KENICHI! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT JOINING THE OLYMPICS?" Kenichi smiled,

"Nice to see you joined us." he thenturned and faced Kusano, he gave the distraught girl a comforting smile, the toke a knee in front of her, Kusano had nervous look. But, Kenichi reassured her,

"I'm not a bad guy." She stepped closer, curious to about who her savor was. The man looked like the nice doctor that watched after her, it was the nice shade of choclate brown eyes that sent a jolt of comfort into her body.

"So we finally meet Kusano." She started to stumble, her body was stumbling and her eyelids started to feel heavy,

"Please…help me." She passed out, Kenichi caught her in his arms. He brushed the hair from her eyes and took a nice long look at her features. They were soft and innocent, her hair was a wonderful shade of blonde. Kenichi smiled, Suddenly,

"Let go of her!" He turns, the woman was back on her feet, mad as hell.

"My master's been eyeing that Sekirei for a while now. And I'm not gonna let some dumbass guy get in my way!" She charged towards Kenichi, his pupils contracted, his butt was glued to the shut his eyes tight and averted his gaze, to scared to face death. The woman was about to slice, before

CLAP!

Kenichi opens his eyes, his jaw drops when he sees two hands grabbing the blade that was seconds away from ending his life. He notices that the owner of those hands was,

"Musubi!" she gives him a smile,

"Hi Kenichi!" He smiled, "_thank god she came_."

The woman complained,

"He,y let my scythe go!" Musubi expression went serious,

"This thing is sharp! And we can't have it swinging around, so let's fix that."

CLICK! Everyone's jaw drops,

"You just broke my precious Death Scythe! You WITCH!"The lady started to cry over her broken weapon, while Musubi cared to Kenichi,

"Why are you here Musubi?" she fiddled through her pockets,

"Oh, because you forgot this." In her hands was Kenichi's cell phone, he raised an eyebrow,

"So you came all this way…for my cell phone?" She smiled,

"Yep!" Suddenly,

"Unforgivable!" They turn,

"This so UNFORGIVABLE!" The lady slashes the air, causing a deadly wind blast, hitting Musubi and knocking her into a tree.

"MUSUBI!"

"You broke my Death Scythe! Now bring it on!" Musubi jumped,

"I will!" A wind blast missed Musubi, she flew through the air and towards the lady. Using her axe as balance, Musubi planted a kick to the woman's chest. She flew backwards, but recovered. She sent another wind blast towards her, cutting her clothes.

"AHH!?" He breast were clearly visible, Kenichi and Seo both were drawn to them as if they were moths to light. The lady laughed her head off,

"HAHAHA!"

"You look pathetic!" she then pointed to Kenichi,

"And that pervert is your Ashikabi! Jezz, you sure know how to pick them. He's the most dullest, ugliest man on the planet!"

"You take that back! Kenichi is wonderful both inside and out!" retorted Musubi, The woman shot another wind blast at Musubi, ripping her skirt in the process, she stumbled back and tripped over a vine. Kenichi wanted to jump up and protect Musubi, but he had to hold onto Kusano. He girt his teeth and watched as the woman rambled on,

"Oh my! I forgot one more piece of clothing. I tend to correct that, I'll tear off that last piece and your head off at the same time!" She slashed the air one more time,

BANG!

The dust cloud settles, Kenichi sees a empty spot were Musubi once was. She suddenly landed right in front of him, he sighed in relief,

"Musubi you ok?" she turned and raised her fist,

"Don't worry Kenichi! I won't lose!" She turned back to the fight, the woman threw another wind blast. Musubi charged forwarded, Kenichi smiled when he saw Musubi dodge the swings with grace, "_she paid attention to Miya_." Musubi balanced herself on her axe, she flipped behind the lady and ripped her clothes in one pull. She touched her finger to the lady's pack and chanted,

"By my fist of the contract, my Ashikabi's perils WILL BE SHATTERED!" The area started to glow pink, Kenichi shielded his eyes until it was over. The lady's body dropped to the ground, she convulsed and spazzed out, but her body started to slowly shut down. Kenichi watched as the lady gave her last dying breath. And just like that, it was over. Kenichi jumped up and ran to Musubi,

"That was awesome Musubi! Are you hurt?" she turned,

"Nope. Told you I would win. And I even protected my modesty!" Kenichi's eyes lock on her arm that was covering her breast, he sighed,

"_I'm not sure about that_." Musubi raised an eyebrow at the girl in his hands,

"Uh…Kenichi, who's that?" she pointed towards Kusano, Kenichi laughed,

"Uh well….she's Kusano. Come on, let's go back home."

"Ok."

_Later _

We're home!" shouted Musubi and Kenichi in unison. Miya strolled up to them,

"Oh good! I was starting to worry, how are-" her eyes opened and saw Musubi wearing Kenichi's leather jacket and a little on Kenichi's back.

"Oh Dear, What happened to your clothes Musubi! And who's that?" Kenichi gave her a bullshit smile, he was trying to play it cool,

"Well uh, she's a relative that's been suddenly put in my care." He laughed,

"Yep, exactly!" agreed Musubi, Kenichi heard a yawn by his left ear, he turned to see Kusano walking up,

"I'm hungry." Her quite voice made everyone shut up, Miya smiled,

"You poor thing. I'll make you some dinner right away!" Miya disappeared into the kitchen, Musubi and Kenichi shrugged their shoulder.

_Later that night _

Kusano and Kenichi sat beside each other on the patio, Kenichi pointed at the tree he fell through a couple days back.

"You know Kusano," she turned,

"That was when I first saw you. It was so strange, I was positive that me and Musubi were gonna die. This might sound crazy, but it's like that tree caught us." Kenichi cupped his chin,

"I heard a voice." He turned,

"The voice said "help me!" so I asked this tree to help and it did." Kenichi smiled and ruffled Kusano's hair playfully,

"I guess me an Musubi are forever grateful huh. And Ku," she turned,

"Thank you very much." She blushed, Kenichi kept on smiling, trying his hardest to be the brother he once was. But, he never really changed since then, he still was that caring idol that Honoka loved with all her heart. Just this time, Kusano felt the same way.

"Um…Big Brother?" Kenichi opened his eyes, Kusano stood up and walked closer to him, her eyes never leaving his lips,

"Could you do me a favor?" She touched his cheeks, Kenichi couldn't move for some reason, he felt glued to the spot and kept his eyes on her green eye.

"Can you be my Ashikabi?" she pressed her lips to his, Kenichi's eyes contracted, he saw the wonderful green glowing wings that emerged from her back. Their lips parted and Kenichi was dumbstruck,

"_Did a little girl really kiss me?"_

Yellow orbs hovered to the ground, suddenly, numerous plant life sprouted from the ground. Ranging from beautiful flowers to roses. Kusano was glowing like a beckon of happiness, she smiled at the dumbstruck Kenichi, his mouth hit the ground and he fell on his back.

"_A little girl seriously kissed me!"_

Musubi watched as the wonderful flowers bloomed, while Kusano wrapped her arms around Kenichi's chest.

_To Be Continued _


	4. Settling

A boy, no more than 13 years old walked into the arboretum. He had white snowy hair and grey eyes, he wore a white collared shirt and a backpack. He stopped in front of a enormous tree,

"You came through here, didn't you Ku." The boy slowly reached out and his fingers touched the bark. Suddenly the point where he touched the tree starts to glow white, then a white pulse wave surges through the immense jungle. This wave killed every form of plant life in seconds,

"Where'd you go?" he whispered.

_Meanwhile at Masion Izumo_

A well-dressed Kagari stood in front of a limousine, he had a suit and tie and opened the door. He smiled when he saw the occupant of the vehicle,

"A Limo huh. I gotta say…pretty classy." He grinned,

The woman was wearing a nice red dress, she had a black eye patch over her left eye.

"It's the least I could do. Besides, you've been missing a lot of work lately so I decided to cut you a break." The woman had brown hair and matching eyes to boot, her eyes were motherly and kind, but at the moment were cunning and sneaky.

"It's about time I repay you the favor for keeping her safe." Kagari takes a seat beside the woman, his head bowed down cause he was tried.

"So I guess you heard what happened?"

"Of course, how's Number 108 doing?"

"She's stable."

"Then there's no need to worry."

"Besides she has a scary landlady watching over her." Kagari turns,

"You haven't asked about her Ashikabi?" The lady took out a phone, she flipped the upper half of the phone up, revealing two kids. A boy with a wonderful smile and a yin yang pin stuck in his collar, and girl with her arms wrapped around the boy's waist, she had purple eyes and a contagious smile.

"I don't need to. I know more about him than anyone else does." She smiled,

"Oh and let's keep this under wraps, cause I'm a married woman." Kagari jumped,

"Oh of course!"

Kenichi woke up on instinct, his body clock set to 5:00. His eyes snapped open, as if this was routine. The light from the Moon illuminated his entire room, he yawned and tried to stretch his arms, but something was preventing his movements. He turned to his right, his eyes came into focus, Musubi was attached to his arm in a vice grip, almost preventing blood circulation through his arm. He watched the steady breathing of Musubi for a few seconds. He smiled, even when she was asleep she looked peaceful, deep down in the pit of his gut he wanted to press a kiss to her forehead, but he reconsidered for some strange reason.

Kenichi slowly pried himself out of the Musubi's bear grip, trying with all his might not to wake her up. A sweat drop was on his cheek as he notice her shuffle, she whispered something inaudible to his ear. Kenichi froze, this was cutting it close, he loosened up his arm and

POP! Kenichi's hand was free, he sighed in relief once he was clear. He got up and stretched his arms and legs, he yawned as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb the residents of Masion Izumo. Kenichi walked over to the open window, it was still dark outside and he planned on doing some early practice. He listened closely,

"Not a sound." he whispers, Kenichi smiled,

"Perfect." He turned around and tip toed over to his dresser and rummaged through the ensemble of clothes. He sucked his teeth every time he got to the one thing he didn't want at the time, finally,

"AH HA!" He whispered slash screamed, he raised his white gi to the moon light, giving the uniform a godly glow, Kenichi then sniffed the fabric through his nostrils,

"Smells like Mint." He smiled at the gi and proceeded out the room. Early training sessions were a every day thing back at his old dojo, and bad habits tend to die hard. Every single one of his masters would make him get up at the crack of dawn and start training, after a while it started becoming clock work. Kenichi walked into the bathroom and changed into his gi, so far he's been fairly quiet. Thanks to Shigure's stealth training anyway, Kenichi tightened the belt of his white uniform and walked out the bathroom,

"Now the hardest part. The stairs." He gulped, Kenichi quickly and fluently walked down the stairs, he stop when he heard a,

"CREAK! He clenched his teeth as his foot made contact with the last and final step, the boards creaked and squeaked, Kenichi started sweating bullets.

"_Please-please please!_" The creaking stopped, Kenichi sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow, he walked up to the front door, quickly did a check behind his back for anyone, suddenly his blood runs cold, Kenichi saw a shadow whizz behind him. He rubbed his eyes and disregarded the event with the wave of his hand,

"Probably just my active imagination." He snorted and turned towards the door, he slowly opened the creaky wooden piece of lumber, stuck his foot out one at a time and closed the door to Masion Izumo. He stepped onto the path, his feet feeling the nasty cold cobblestone, Kenichi put his hands on his hips in a comical manner, thinking as if he was a super hero, he bereaved in though his nose and out through his mouth, tasting the Japanese air with 2 of his major senses.

"Today's a wonderful day for training." He opened his mouth and smiled, Kenichi started to stretch his legs and arms, touching his toes and unloosing his muscles. He felt rejuvanted in the early morning air, ready to take on the day.

"Let's see, what am I gonna do today?" he cupped his chin with his hand and thought long and hard, his lips making a weird pouting look, while his eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. He snapped his fingers as a light bulb lit up conformation above his head,

"Bingo! I'll just, start off with running around the block…sorta, then return back and do some one steps." Kenichi smiled as he walked to the side walk, he watched the quiet streets as people started to go about their daily lives, even when it's this early. Kenichi started to jog into the city, his heart rate and breathing at a moderate pace. He waved to some pedestrians as they watered their plants, Kenichi focused on the pathway ahead, his eyes forward. Gradually, he started to gain speed, his heart growing in tempo and pace, he bereaved in through his nose and out his mouth. Kenichi started running like a professional runner, his stamina was astounding, his feet kicked up dirt and grass as he whizzed by front yards. A person was walking their dog, Kenichi flipped over the person and kept on running, he smiled at the bewildered woman. Kenichi entered the city, his feet were going so fast that he started to blow things away. He zoomed by a woman with a short skirt, it flared up, but luckily the woman pushed it down for no one to see.

Kenichi turned into an alleyway, not even stopping for a break he hopped onto the wall, using momentum he jumped from wall to wall, like a ninja in one of those cool mangas. He moved like a blur, if anyone saw him, they just saw a black shadow move from one wall to the other. Kenichi rolled onto the roof top, still not stopping his run, started to vault across gaps, he leaped across open spaces in perfect silence, no one would dream of looking up. Kenichi jumped and jumped until he saw something that caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and took a breather. He stood completely still as he watched…hair flowing in the wind. It was blonde hair, a a beautiful flowing set of blonde hair. Kenichi walked closer to the edge of the building he was on, the woman with the blonde hair was on another building. He saw a black malevolent coat blowing in the wind, long brown high heeled boots and block stockings that ran all the way to the person's mid thigh. Kenichi was dumbstruck, just from standing so far away he could tell that this woman was beautiful, and this kind of beauty was something born not created. The woman's head snapped up, probably hearing something, her head turned towards Kenichi, he turned towards the other end of the building, ran, and elegantly jumped off. At that moment Kenichi was utterly thankful that Miu offered gymnastic lessons.

_On the other side of the building, _

Sekirei Number 09 AKA Tsukiumi raised an eyebrow at the building to her left, she could have sworn that she saw something,

"Strange. I felt someone's presence." Tsukiumi cupped her chin, she stared at the building for second then turned back to the metropolitan city, she crossed her arms under her ample chest, causing her magnificent sized breast to slightly bugle. Tsukiumi closed her eyes and sighed, "Probably ones active imagination, I presume."

Kenichi ran straight back to Masion Izumo in no time, he hopped the fence in a nice corkscrew jump, sticking the landing and taking a breather. Sweat already started to doused his armpits, he breathed deeply and tried to calm his heart rate down. Once he was done, he stepped into a fighting stance and punched at the air repeatedly. Little did he know that someone was watching him.

Miya was silently standing on the balcony of her boarding house, she was trying to piece together the "enigma" that was training in front of her. She watched a young man with chocolate brown and hair and eyes that were filled with determination and dedication. He also had a ying yang pin in his collar, and a band-aid under his eye. Her lips slowly turned into smile, Miya reminisced her previous fight with Kenichi, she'll admit to herself that she was holding back, and she could tell Kenichi was too. Uzume even talked to her about the fight.

They were both astounded that he was able to disarm her weapon from her hand, and the strange sphere that he made with his hands. Miya watched as the boy vigorously pushed himself, doing things that would make any man jealous. His arms were moving faster than lightning, and his body moved like water, his strength could probably break through metal. Miya couldn't help but admire the enigma, 'Kenichi Shirahahma…what a strong name."

The sun started to rise over the horizon, Kenichi raised his arms up and down as he bereaved in and stopped his training. He looked up at the clouds, the sun giving the morning clouds a orange hue, it was breath taking. Beautiful in fact. he smiled,

"It's a wonderful morning." he nodded his head with a triumphant smile on his face,

"It sure is Kenichi." He turns, sightly confused to who it could be at this time of day, it was Miya, and with the same comforting smile she wore everyday. He waved happily,

"Good morning landlady. Sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Miya chuckled, while Kenichi rubbed his head and gave her a nervous smile,

"Good morning. I decided to wake up early, that's all. No one's awake yet, so I prepared an early breakfast for you." Kenichi opened his mouth and smiled, he could have sworn that Miya was his mother. He ran up to her and bowed,

"Thank you so much Miya." She chuckled again while Kenichi ran passed her and entered the house. A hand lands on his shoulder, it's Miya's, she had that strange smile on her face that made his blood run cold. A sweat drop grew in size,

"Now where are you going Kenichi?" His eyes started darting from left to right, he stuttered,

"To the um- living room?" Kenichi saw it, the Hana Mask. He gulped,

"Residents of Masion Izumo must have a good sense hygiene so, If I were you…I would march on up to that bath right now." Kenichi shook his head vigorously, his lips making a meek smile. Miya was just smiling at him, her eyes were closed and her lips curved upwards.

"Yes ma'am…I'll go take a bath." Miya's Hana Mask disappeared and she patted his shoulder,

"That's a smart man. Now run along." Kenichi shook his head and dashed up the stairs. He tiptoed into his room and saw Musubi still fast asleep, he to a knee in front of the drawer and rummaged through clothes. Kenichi found a nice stripped shirt that was yellow and blue, he looked at the nice fabric. Kenichi face turned white and his jaw dropped to the ground,

"_Why is the landlady so scary?!"_

"_It's not like I committed a crime or anything!"_ Kenichi saw a white bunny comically dance away from his vision as tears poured down his face in a whimsy manner. His eyes going blank with shock, his voice was whinny and high. After his pouting he sighed, then grabbed his clothes and jumped into the bathroom.

"I'm squeaky clean now!" Kenichi cartoonishly jumped out of the bathroom, his hands on his hips as he heroically stared at the ceiling. He felt rejuvenated and ready to tackle the day's problems. He sucked in air through his nose in an exaggerated manner, and then he exhaled through his mouth. Kenichi could smell the aroma of Irish Spring and Old Specie. He preferred American body soap then Japanese body soap. Kenichi reached into his pocket, he felt the unforgettable material of his Ying-Yang pin and pulled it out. The metal was scratched and the color was slowly starting to fade. Kenichi smiled, but frowned, After defeating the First Deadly Fist of Ragnarok Kenichi training's was upgraded to an whole new set of Martial Arts, this was all do to him having to fight up against members of the deadly YAMI. He did a silent prayer for his friends back home. Kenichi clipped the pn into the collar of his shirt and greeted the world with a smile.

The morning sun shinned through the paper walls, Kenichi grabbed one of his many "How to" books and went down stairs for breakfast.

The young man had no clue somebody in the walls of Masion Izumo was watching him with curious eyes.

She watched the screen and tried to piece together the puzzle, bits and pieces of data whizzed across her screen. She had a enlarged picture of the man she was spying on. Well, to her she wasn't spy, more like reconnaissance. Her lips were pursed together tightly while she tapped a finger on her cheek slowly,

"Based on the data I've collected, he's a loser that's flunked the entrance exam twice. Beside the fact that he's a incredibly physically well-built, he's not really special. But yet, he's gotten two Sekireis to emerge." Her glasses shinned with pure curiosity as she pulled up the man's picture. The lights from the computers blocking her eye color.

" He's utterly fascinating! Now wonder I can't keep my eyes off him."

_Later _

The Sun shinned at it's usual spot in the sky, giving birth to a new day. Kenichi had his backpack ready and was about to head off to work. He strolled into the living with a smile on his face,

"Alright, I'm off to work." Miya gave him her usual motherly smile,

"Take care now." Kenichi turned to Musubi, she was happy as ever, her eyes shining with optimism and joy. She enthusiastically hopped up and down, her arms up to the sky as if she was riding a fun rollercoaster. Her entire body jiggled, and the perverted side of Kenichi came out, his eyes seemd to notice her breast bounce.

"Do your best Kenichi!" she opened her mouth and praised her Ashikabi, Kenichi discarded his perverted side and gave her a toothy smile and a thumbs up,

"I promise Musubi!" he was about to head out until he heard the news, everyone stopped and watched as the reporter explained the strange phenomenon at the arboretum. Kenichi eyes notices the immense graveyard of trees behind the man, the reporter supposedly said that MBI killed all the plants in a single night. Kenichi looked at the ground and thought for a second. He turned to the patio, Kusano was sitting quietly by herself, she wasn't really looking at anything in particular. She just seemd to stare off into space,

"Kusano made those plants." Kenichi turned his head towards the door, he then looked back at Kusano, "_I've got some time_." He slowly walked over to the nice girl he's just recently met, he dropped his backpack down and sat beside the girl,

"What's wrong Ku?" she had a little frown on her cute button face, Kenichi couldn't really see what Kusano saw, but whatever it was, it was troubling her. Ku started bursting into tears, she wimped quietly and rubbed her eyes, Kenichi touched her shoulder and turned her towards him,

"Hey-Hey! Ku tell me what's wrong?" she cried into his shirt for a few seconds, Kenichi smoothed out her hair in a comforting motion. Kusano looked up at her brotherly Ashikabi, she was able to blab out,

"Shiina," Kenichi raised an eyebrow,

"Who's Shiina?" more tears erupted from her eyes,

"Shiina's a boy, a little older than me….he was there…at the arboretum." She sniffs and wipes the snot from her nose. Kusano points to the tree Kenichi fell through not too long ago,

"And that tree told me, that Shiina toke the plants I made in the arboretum and he…" Kenichi mouth opens a little, kinda freaked out about this whole ordeal."_They were just talking about that on the news. Strange."_

"Shiina has the opposite powers of mine. What am I going to do!" Her tears come in droves,

"Without Shiina I'm all alone!" she shouts, Kenichi furrowed his brows, his lips were pursed together as he made Kusano look up into his eyes. He was staring back intently, he was going to be honest with Kusano. Her sniffling stops but her tears continue,

"You're not alone Kusano. Neither will you ever be." He gave her a brotherly smile, and gasped,

"I almost forgot!" he tapped Kusano's nose playfully,

"I gotta show you something Ku." Kusano whipped her tears away and watched curiously as Kenichi ran up the stairs. He soon came running back down, but Kusano noticed a plant pot in his hands, within it was a plant that barely started to bloom. Kenichi kneeled in front of Kusano and smiled at her, she looked into his eyes and back at the strange plant.

"Kusano" she looks at her Ashikabi with a red tear stained face, she sniffles and tries to regain her breath, Kenichi smile was giving her a sense of security and kindness. He reached out and gently wiped away her tears, he didn't know whether to throw her arms around him or stand still, but that one act alone showed how much he cared. He smiled at her and looked at the plant,

"This plant is one of those stubborn slow plants that take forever to grow." Kusano giggles at Kenichi funny story telling,

"But, this plant will become something special, sure it might stumble and fall…but with the proper care and love, it will blossom into something beautiful." He turned towards Kusano, she was in shock, her eyes trembled as he spoke each word with passion. There was a long pause before,

"Kusano I know that I might not be …dependable…but I will tell you this." He points his index finger up and gives her a warm smile,

"Not matter what happens…I'll always be there for you." Kusano looked at her Ashikabi for a couple seconds, Kenichi still wearing his wonderful smile, Suddenly Kusano smiles back at Kenichi with full force, she then threw her arms around his neck and hugged the young man.

"You are dependable! Promise me that you'll never leave me! Please Big Brother!" Kenichi chuckles lightly and returns the girl's hug,

"Always." His heart was soaring, never has he felt so brotherly in his life, even when his _own_ sister was abducted by the evil Ragnorok. _"I feel like I've just gotten another sister. And it feels great!_" Kenichi opens his eyes and looks at the stubborn plant with the cool name,

"I'll always protect you Ku."

Somewhere a boy realizes something, he stops in his tracks and turns around,

"Ku! She's crying."

_Later _

Kenichi was now in his normal construction clothes, his mind was slowly turning and turning as he pushed a wagon full of dirt.  
"Opposite powers of Ku's?

"If Ku can make life then maybe-" Kenichi's eyes lock on the boss, he's cupping his chin and looking at the progress they've gotten done. He didn't look happy,

"_Ah! Maybe the boss would know about Seo."_

Kenichi stopped pushing his heavy dirt wagon and addressed the boss,

"Hey boss?" he turns,

"Was Seo scheduled to come in for work today?" there was a pause before,

"Seo!?" Kencihi jaw dropped_, "Oh so he gets to slack off while I HAVE TO WORK! NOT FAIR!_"

"Are you sure sir!?" The boss nodded his head, while Kenichi slapped his palm to his forehead in a tired manner,

"Yeah, he said that his other job was keeping him busy, he didn't even give me 2 weeks notice!...Lazy bum!" Kenichi turned and sighed, "_Jezz what a weirdo_!"

_Back at Masion Izumo_,

Kusano sat on a mat and watched as Musubi and Miya sparred relentlessly. Every time the two clashed Kusano would freak out and fidget like crazy. She made whimpering noises of discomfort as if she was in pain, but she was just worried. Musubi had a nice combo going, she swung her punches precisely, Miya blocked them of course, but she had to concetarte. Musubi went for a close quarter jump round house kick but Miya ducked at the right moment. Kusano smiled,

"Kick harder!" Miya commanded,

"Right!"

Musubi stood up straight and stopped her assault

"Landlady wait." Miya put down her holster down and looked at Musubi curiously.

"Yes?" Musubi raised her fist in the air and shouted,

"When do I get to learn the Seikuken like Kenichi?!" Miya stopped, she sighed and looked at Musubi with a serious look,

"Musubi, the Seikuken is a highly advanced barrier of protection. Whoever taught Kenichi that Sphere of Control did a fine job."

"Besides, it takes lots of practice and training to learn something at that caliber. The people who mastered Kenichi must've been harsh and tough on him."

Back in Kenichi's home town, all the masters of Ryozanpaku sneezed at the same time. Causing one big,

"ACHOO!"

Miya locked eyes back on Musubi, her sword pointed directly towards her head,

"Right!" Musubi got into her fighting stance,

"Now, AGAIN!"

"Here I come!" Musubi charged,

_Later that night _

Kenichi was walking back to the Masion Izumo with his eyes closed and a tired expression,

"Another day working long, just so I can make some extra cash!" A vein throbbed in his forehead, "_And that slacker Seo just ran off!_" Kenichi sighed. He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, He cupped his chin and thought,

"_But Seo was the only Ashikabi I've met so far. I really wanted to ask him some questions." _

Kenichi entered Masion Izumo, he was kinda happy to come back to a place with so much optimistic attitude that he smiled. He entered the living room, sliding the door open,

"I'm home." Kenichi eyes see him,

"Sup." He fell to the ground hard, it was Seo. "_All this time he was here!?"_ Seo just shrugged,

"Well look at that, he's happy to see me." Kenichi jabbed his finger at him and shouted in a whimsy manner,

"I'm not happy to see you! How are you just gonna quit your job?!" Seo merely gave him a "I don't give a shit" look and shrugged his shoulders,

"Because I can." Kenichi eyebrows twitched,

"How was your day at work Kenichi?" it was Musubi, Kenichi rubbed his head,

"Fine."

"I'm glad." Said Miya. She gave him a smile before Kenichi realized,

"Wait? You know this guy?" He gives a accusing look towards Seo,

"Yes. Seo was my late husband's best friend so he's like a member of the family." Seo was picking his teeth with a toothpick, a vein in Kenichi's head pulsed.

"Yep, but more like the black sheep family member." Miya closed her eyes and smiled, Kenichi knew that look.

"But it's unfortunate that I rarely see him. Mostly because he comes here when he's running out of food." She chuckles, Kenichi nervously chcukles as he sees the creepy Hana Mask appearing, it was staring dangerously at Seo. Seo freaked out, Miya turned towards him,

"He can be a scoundrel sometimes but still he was Takahito's best friend."

Kenichi did a sacrastic, "You're kidding?" under his breath.

"You know you can be really scary at times Miya. Did you know that?" Kenichi sat in front of Seo, he cupped his chin and raised an eyebrow,

"Seo?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I was living here? I mean, it's not like I told you?" He grinned,

"Right, you didn't, but your lunch did."

"My lunch?" a red question mark appeared over Kenichi's head as he raised an eyebrow

"Yep. Just one bite and I knew it was Miya's cooking kid. Oh and speaking of kids..how's that strange girl doing?" Kenichi pursed his lips together before,

"Oh, you mean Kusano?" the two turned to see Ku cowering behind the door, her body was shaken and Kenichi knew exactly why, "_I know how she feels, Seo is a tad bit scary."_

"Hey there! Come over and say hi." Ku doesn't move, she fidgets and squirms madly

"Hey I don't bite! Don't be scared."

"Or I'll give you a reason to be scared!"

BANG!

Miya just launched a nice sized rock at Seo's forehead, she had that same smile again.

"Oh I'm sorry. My hand slipped."

"I think you need to apologize." Blood trickles down his face while he's greeted to the creepy Hana Mask,

"Right, I'm sorry." He voice quivers, everyone grows quiet,

"Hello! Excuse me?!" Everyone stops what they were doing and entered the hallway, Kenichi raised an eyebrow.

Hibiki and Hikari were in their maid outfits, they look embarrassed and worried,

"Sorry to interrupt but, is that guy sponging off you again?" Miya waves her hand,

"It's ok." Said Miya, Seo slid into the hallway like a rock star he had two yellow bags of food tucked beneath his underarms, he greeted his Sekireis with his cocky smile as he approached them, Kenichi had a huge sweat drop as he looked at the scoundrel of a man,

"Mooching? Now why would you say that?" The twins sighed. The grabbed Seo and jumped into a beating frenzy, making a big white dust cloud. Kenichi just saw fists and legs as he heard Seo get beaten up by his Sekireis.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!" They screamed at the man in unison, they started to picker back an forth like mad. Kenichi cupped his mouth and chuckled,

Excuse me Seo?" the fighting stops instantly and Seo looks up from his spot on the floor, rubbing the knot on his head,

"yeaahh?" his voice was shaky,

"Thank you for helping me back their. I highly appreciate it." Seo stood up and put his hands on his hips,

"Don't mention it kid."

"You just looked like the type of guy who needed help and that's exactly what I provide." He slipped him a professional business card to Kenichi, but professional was an understatement. His name was printed in the middle and he even had a funky slogan.

"I handle any problems and troubles. Karou Seo." He read, Kenichi raised an eyebrow at the cartoonish face at the corner, it was Seo making a smart face. Seo walked out the door,

"Yep and I'll cut you a special deal." Kenichi face went blue as he turned,

"You charge to help people!" he turns,

"Fine, I'll give you the friend discount." Kenichi sighed, at of all the people to make friends with here in the capital, he had to make friends with Nigima's reincarnation. The twins apologized for the umpteenth time and lift Masion Izumo, Kenichi just looked at the card and sighed,

"What's with that guy?"

"It's like I told you. He can be a scoundrel at times." Kenichi mouth turned into a meek frown as the group walked into the house,

"You're not kidding, are you."

_Later that night, _

Kusano woke up, she rubbed her eyes and exited her futon. She groggily slid the door open and proceeded to the bathroom. Once she was finished Kusano washed her hands, the water was really cold as she scrubbed her hands. She was just minding her business, until she looked at the mirror. Her eyes dilated as she saw what she could only describe as a ghost. Strangely, the ghost seemed to have glasses, it didn't matter. She did a small "EEKK!" and bolted out of the bathroom, she slammed Kenichi's wooden door open and crawled into her bed. Kenichi woke up and saw a little hump scuttle it's way to his arm. Kusano wrapped her arms around Kenichi's arm, she trembled with fear as he rubbed his eyes and yawned,

"What is it Ku?" his voice all groggy and slow,

"A-a-a ghost." Kenichi eyes dialted,

"A ghost?!"

Musubi and Kenichi took Ku along and went on a "Ghost Hunt" the checked everywhere but couldn't find a thing.

_The Next morning_.

"A ghost?" Uzume rolled the words off her tongue, she was one to never believe in such things and this was just crazy,

"Oh so that's why Kusano wasn't in my room. For a minute there I though you took into your room yourself." She chuckled, while Kenichi sat at the other end with black bags under his eyes. Being deprived of sleep,

"Miya…that would be just weird." He sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion,

"When Ku told us me and Musubi searched the entire house the whole night! We were suspecting a burglar at the time." He sighed deeply and caught himself as his head was literally about to hit the table.

"But we didn't find anything, not alone a ghost." Kusano got shivers up her spine as Kenichi said ghost,

"But I saw it. The ghost was a woman with long hair and glasses." Kenichi noticed Miya's and Uzume's faces, almost if they knew what Kusano was talking about.

"Did you say long hair and glasses?" questioned Miya,

"Hey, that sounds like-."

"Uzume." Her eyes dilated as she heard Miya's voice,

" I mean, that sounds like no one that I know." She nervously chuckles.

Miya smiles at Kenichi again, "Oh no! Not that smile again."

"I think Ku was just jumping at shadows. Besides, A ghost as Masion Izumo is a Ludacris kind of Idea." Kenichi saw the purple Hana Mask and his eyes went blue,

"Right then I must be going crazy." He chuckles nervously.

Later,

"I'm going to my husband's grave. Today's the anniversary of his death." Kenichi's face goes down, Miya was carrying a bouquet of nice white flowers. Miya instructed them to take good care of the house while she was gone.

Kenichi stayed behind as the girls went into the living. Kenichi was walking and reading his many "How to" books again, this time it was about handling difficult situations with women.

"With Miya gone what are we gonna do about lunch?" questioned Uzume, Musubi raised her hands in the air,

"Don't worry! Just leave the cooking to me!" Kusano raised her arms as well,

"And me too."

"In that case," she grabbed Ku's and Musubi's wrist and headed for the stairs,

"You guys need to stop by my room." Kenichi smiled as he walked past the speeding girls, he was standing in the hallway alone. Until he felt a presence behind him, his head snapps back and…sees…nothing. His eyes tremble,

"What the hell was that?" he whispered.

Kenichi walked up the stairs to Uzume's room. He was about to knock on the door, before she opened it, she smiled while he blushed,

"You're just in time!" Uzume reveals Musubi and Kusano, Kenichi's jaw drops.

"Those are costumes?" Musubi smiled as she asked,

"Does this look good on me Kenichi?" his face goes pink as she asked for praise, Musubi was in a white and pink maid outfit, it worked well for Musubi and made her even more wonderful to Kenichi's eyes,

"Ye-yeah." Uzume whispers loudly,

"As long as you're in that outfit, you got to call him master ok." Kenichi stutters,

"No she doesn't!" He turns to Kusano, he smiles and pats the bird on the head,

"You look cute Ku, what are you? A wagtail?" she nods her head yes. Uzume yawns and enters her room,

"Wake me up when lunch is ready." Kenichi sighs, "_Why do they have to wear those clothes?"_ The girls run the fire and get to work cooking. Kenichi sits at the table and reads his book quietly and intently, cupping his chin in concentration. A couple minutes past, he starts to smell the amazing aroma of curry and rice originating from the kitchen. He licks his lips, he could practically taste the food. The girls come out with plates of steaming curry and rice, Kusano gives him a plate with a mountain of food, Kenichi's jaw drops.

The finish the food,

"Thank you for this delicious meal!" the gave thanks to the food, while Kenichi was laid out on the floor. His stomach huge and pregnant with food, even for a guy with defined muscles and abs Kenichi had a on growing stomach bugle from the immense food he just ate. "_I gonna have to blow that fat off_."

"Yeah…thanks." A puff of air escapes his mouth,

A video feed of the man is playing Kenichi. He was spilled out on the floor, he had a huge tummy starting to form accumulate,

"Granted, there is something to look at." Said the woman,

"But for some reason…" she cups her impressive chest,

"My heart what's to leap out of my chest!"

_Later that day _

Kenichi was busy away with studying, his pen moving at the speed of sound as he deduced calculus problems. He had his hand in his hair as he concentrated in intensely at his study sheet, he hears footsteps coming to his door. He stops and looks, _"Who could that be?"_ Making a face of confusion he stopped his studying and stood up. For some reason he thought, "Could it be a ghost?" The door opened, settling his nerves and worries,

"Whew! Thank god it's you Musubi." She walked in and the whole room filled up with happiness,

"You look like you just saw a ghost Kenichi." He chuckles,

"I thought you were a ghost!" she smiles and twirls her body,

"Nope. It's just me."

"What about Uzume and Ku?"

"Their in her room. She's been napping with Ku ever since lunch." Kenichi rubs his head, slightly confused,

"Napping again? She really does sleep a lot." Musubi opens a window,

"She told me her total operation time is 4 hours."

"And is that normal?"

"I don't know, every Sekirei is unique." Kenichi suddenly feels a pain in his heart, his mind flashbacks to that day in the arboretum.

Kenichi walked over to the dead and deceased Sekirei. Worrying for the worst he felt for a pulse. Nothing. His eyes darted towards Musubi,

"She's dead Musubi!" She frowned and looked at the body,

"I know Kenichi…but it was the only way." She was sad, Kenichi lost his composure and screamed,

"You didn't have to kill her!" his fist was balled as he shouted at the sad Sekriei, Musubi looked at the floor, heartbroken to hear her Ashikabi scream like that.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She was on the verge of crying, Kenichi realized his anger ws getting the best of him. He took a deep breath and turned, he could hear helicopters hovering overhead.

"MBI! We got to go! They might be searching for us." Musubi looked at the helicopters seriously and fiercely,

"Don't worry it's not you that they want. It's the scythe girl." Kenichi's looks at the deceased body with sympathy, even though moments ago she was about to kill him,

"But why?"

"Because Sekireis that have been defeated and have lost their symbols, can no longer stay with their Ashikabis." Kenichi's eyes dilated as his mind replaced the girl with Musubi, his heart pained. "_No-no-no I CAN'T! I'll never let that happen!_"

End of flash back.

Kenichi's face was sadden, he gulped as he looked at Musubi directly,

"Hey Musubi?"

"Yes?"

"Please, tell me something," his voice was heavy with grief and concern, he was fearful for Musubi's life. He just needed to know,

"What you said at the arboretum the other night." Musubi looks a tad bit shocked,

"You know about defeated Sekireis who can't stay with their Ashikabis anymore,"

Musubi looks at him differently, Kenichi holds back tears as he tries to sound as confident as possible, her lips are pursed together tightly, as he licks his lips with anticipation. His heart was racing, and his mind was thinking about the inevitable.

"If..if you lose…Will you get taken away just like that girl was?" he gulped, he prayed for a no but got a,

"I will." Kenichi was shacken, he couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at Musubi, her face broke his heart, it was so sad, he couldn't put it in words. Her hands were to her chest, as if she was holding something dear to her heart, probably Kenichi essence.

"For those who are born a Sekirei, we must accept these rules of the game." Kenichi couldn't take it anymore, he trembled like mad, he walked up to Musubi. He put his hands on her shoulders and muffled his face. He didn't break tears but he bereaved heavily into her shoulder. Musubi ran her hand through his hair slowly, Kenichi pulled back, his face looking down at her toes,

"I can't lose you Musubi, she gasped,

"You or Kusano…you two…have been… have been the most wonderful things to ever happen to me since I've moved." He was on the verge of tears, Kenichi was always an happy guy, but this was just unbearable.

"Ever since I failed the exam…I lost my hope, some of my confidence and I was missing something. I was missing friends."

"This was all…just a game. After this is over…I'll lose you and Ku." He fell to his knees and covered his face, he couldn't cry or let her see him cry. He was trembling like crazy, suddenly,

"No! You're wrong!" His eyes open, Musubi throws herself ontop of Kenichi in an elegant way, they seemed to float for a couple seconds until they hit the ground. Kenichi stared at the ceiling, he felt her body tremble and heard her sniffling.

"No…this might be a game," she gets up a little bit and makes eye contact with Kenichi,

"But all these feelings… these feelings I have for you Kenichi…their not a game." He leans up and runs his hand through her short chestnut hair, she muffles her face into his shirt,

"Please…all I want to do is stay with you forever." He closed his eyes,

"I'm sorry Musubi," She abruptly backs up and kneels in front of Kenichi, her smile returning,

"And that's why I'll never lose….do you hear me!" Kenichi smiles, Musubi's smile was contagious, she laces her fingers together,

"I'm going to be the Sekirei who wins the prize. Its said that one Sekirei who's lift standing will get to stay with their Ashikabi forever." Kenichi is transfixed by her voice.

"So please don't worry about it. I promise, I'll never lose or give up." Kenichi gets up,

"Neither will I Musubi."

"You will always have friends Kenichi, friends, family and including us. We will always be by your side." He smiles, images of his friends and family pop up in his mind, their smiles and laughs warming his heart.

"Thank you Musubi." They hear Miya enter the house,

"Musubi!" She gets up and heads for the door,

"Coming Miya!" Once again Kenichi was breaking down. He was losing confidence, all those years of Ryozonpaku were starting to fade away. Kenich felt hopeless ever since he moved to Teito, his masters would frown upon him if they saw his state right now. But these Sekirei, they were reminding him day after day about what he had and about what he has. Their laughter and optimism was awe inspiring. Deep down he wished Miu was here, she might be able to join this weird type of "family" he was creating.

The woman slapped her hands on the keyboard and stood up from her seat. In raged about the events that she just witnessed through the computer screen.

" I get so upset whenever she gets close to him!"

"Wait a minute could this mean," her Sekirei symbol glowing brightly and was emitting a firey orange hue,

"But my Sekirei symbol is burning."

"A bond between a Sekirei's heart and body is a mystery." Her words roll of her tongue in a sly manner, almost if she was curious and was up with an idea

"Fine. Then it seems like the only way to solve it is by using my own body."

She goes back to furiously typing on her keyboard, punching in characters and codes that would bring the demise of a Sekirei,

"Oh and it will be. Because Sekirei 88 AKA Musubi, you are my enemy."

She hits her final key, the computers screens turn to blood red, the word ENEMY written across them.

"I warn you…I fight pretty dirty." In a singsong voice. The woman giggles softly,

Kusano yawns to herself; Kenichi taps a pen against his chin, trying very hard to answer the question in front of him. Miya opens the door to greet him,

"You can take your bath now Kenichi."

"Oh thanks. I'll defiantly do that." The start walking down the upstairs hallway,

"As for you Ku, you can take a bath with me later."

"Ok!"

"Don't you think Musubi should've been back by now?"

"Yes probably," she turns,

"But this Is Musubi we're talking about. After I the training I've given her I would be worried about what _she'd_ do against a challenger."

Kenichi smiles, "I should training with you more often Miya."

"MBI's Military Satellite is pretty impressive." The woman watches the feed of Musubi running from a laser beam from the sky.

"It should keep Musubi busy for quite a while." She slides her glasses off her face.

"Speaking of which, it's about time I get to work myself." In a mischievous tone,

Kenichi was siting the bathtube, he was thinking long and hard about Kusano's "ghost,"

"If Ku didn't see an actual ghost…then what did she see?"

He drained the water out of the tube after a good couple minutes, he sat on the stool and scrubbed his head. His fingers reaching to the roots of his chocolate brown hair, he hears something. "_Footsteps_?"

"Hello? Who's their?"

"Musubi?" He hears the person kneel down beside him, for some reason he doesn't turn around. Scared for what he might find. Kenichi suddenly feels two jumbo sized breast touch his back. He freaks out, just from the size and feel on his back he assumed it was Musubi,

"Look Musubi I don't need you to wash my back." He slowly turns, Musubi was being oddly quiet.

"GAHHH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Kenichi's eyes go blue as he sees a girl he doesn't recognize. She had firey orange hair in long ponytails, her eyes matched her hair and she had soft features. Even still, the extremely attractive woman freaked him out. Kenichi backed up into a wall, his face went white with terror as the woman crawled on her hands and knees towards him,

"WHO-WHO ARE YOU?!" The woman merely smiled, he could see the pink hue on her cheeks, suddenly, she drops the towel covering her chest. Her breast are huge! Kenichi would go as far as to say, "_There bigger than Miu and Musubi's combined!"_

His nose drips blood, as he jabs a finger towards her breast,

"Boobies!" his face is terror stricken as the woman proceeds towards him, _"If Kenesei Ma was here... he would definitely laugh at me!" _ _"Matter fact! Everyone would!"_

_To Be Continued…. _


	5. The Water Sekirei

Good ol' Musubi, always oblivious to reality. Musubi elaborately evaded and dodged the incoming beams of death that originated from the sky. Her body twirled and maneuver in crazy acrobatic motions, also she kept her momentum going. If she stopped, she would've met her demise. The evening orange sky was lit up with these death beams, and as usual Musubi's pouting,

"I don't understand why this is happening!"

_Meanwhile_

Kenichi Shirahama was in the most embarrassing situation in his life,…so far. The young man's back was pressed to the tile wall of the upstairs bathroom of Masion Izumo, his face was pink with blush and he was sweating bullets. He put his hands out, almost if he was making a barrier between him and the orange haired girl in front of him, he stuttered,

"Uh-uh…hello?" his voice was quivering with terror and shock. The woman in front of Kenichi had ginger hair in long braids the cascaded down her shoulders and touched the floor. She was wearing only a white towel on her body, but she let go of the fabric. Revealing her breast to Kenichi. He jumped, and backpedaled even more, but unfortunately there was a wall behind him. So, basically he wasn't going anywhere.

Blood spewed out of Kenichi's nose, he cupped his nose as his perverted eyes watched her breast jiggle. But, luckily his eyes snapped back to her orange ones, words seemed to die in his throat but he was able to say,

"I'm-I'm sorry…you kinda scared me back their," he nervously chuckles,

"Who-Who are you?" The woman smiled and crawled closer to Kenichi, his nerves were on overdrive as he cowered on the spot.

"I'm Matsu…Sekirei Number 2. Sorry about that." Kenichi was confused, "_Why would you do that?!"_ She had a apologetic look on her face but wore a smile, if anything she looked comical. Kenichi noticed her lusty tone,

"Sorta….Nice to meet you." She moved and breast jiggled, more blood came out of his nose as he tried to hide it with his hand, but he heard the words and trembled,

"You're a Sekirei?"

_Downstairs, _

"Hello?! I'm home!" Musubi entered the sanctuary known as Masion Izumo. Miya smiled and slowly turned,

"I'm so glad you made it..oh!" She gazed upon Musubi, she was a train wreck. Her clothes were tattered and ripped, she even saw scorch marks as if she was playing with fire. Miya put her fingers on her lips as she looked at the girl confused and bewildered,

"My goodness….what happened to your clothes!?" being motherly and caring as usual she worried for Musubi. A yellow question mark popped over head as she cocked her head side and looked at Miya with doe eyes,

"I'm not really sure, while I was out shopping something came falling out of the sky." Miya made a face of concern, her lips making a frown,

"Are you hurt?" Musubi nodded her head and smiled,

"Nope. And I got everything." She peeked into the plastic bag to investigate the contents, she jumped when she saw two things that were missing. Her nerves going into overdrive,

"Oh no! It looks like I forgot cabbage and the Daikon Radish!" she turned abruptly and headed towards the door,

"I better hurry before-" a soft hand lands on her shoulder,

"Not so fast. I think there's a better chose of public attire…don't you?" Musubi stops and turns, Miya smiles and giggles like there was a joke to be said,

"Hmm, Let's forget about the shopping for now. Why don't you take a nice hot bath and freshen up ok. She had that caring tone that Musubi couldn't argue with.

"Ok!"

_Meanwhile upstairs _

"Kenichi Shirahama." The woman said the words slowly and had a sexy tone. He gulped,

"19 years old. A family of 4, mother, sister, father, pretty normal family. Top marks all throughout grade school, junior high, and high school…yet you never live up to your full potential. You were, and still are timid, friendless and cowardly at times.

Something in Kenichi snapped, how dare she call him cowardly! He wanted to scream and argue that he wasn't a coward. He girt his teeth hard and glared at strange woman. What made it even worse was that fact that she knew everything, she sounded as if she knew every dirty secret he had.

"You failed your entrance exam twice." The woman giggled, but he growled,

"How do you know that." He hissed through his teeth like a snake, the woman then had the audacity to smile and say,

"To put it bluntly, you are a failure." Her tone was stating it for a matter of factly, Kenichi wanted to scream and shout and defend his honor as a man. But his words died on his tongue, the woman proceeded closer to Kenichi, for some reason, he brushed off her comments and looked at her in confusion.

"But more importantly…" she gently put a hand on his well-defined pectoral, being even more curious as to why, he just let the actions unfold. He didn't slap it away, nor did he shout.

"You're my Ashikabi." She had the most lustful tone ever, Kenichi could feel his male organ being triggered just by her tone. She then put both her hands on his broad chest and start lean against him. Kenichi's mouth dropped in bewilderment, he could see her blush growing pink color,

"My master…Please, do me a favor and cool down this _hot_ body with your DNA." Kenichi's mouth hit the floor, she started to sound like those women off of Kenesei Ma's pleasure videos. "_Holyshit! This girl is crazy!"_ His eyes trembled as her face was now mere inches away from his, suddenly,

"Hello, is someone in the bath?" It was Musubi's voice. Kenichi thought for a second that it was an angel calling him. "_Thank god! Saved by the bell...well, by Musubi anyway."_ Their eyes snapped to the door, it slid open. Revealing Musubi, she was wearing just a towel and was proceeding to take a nice refreshing bath, her eyes locked onto Kenichi's distraught face and she smiled.

"Hey Kenichi!" her voice was normal, she was completely oblivious to the woman and the position they were in. His eyes darted back and forth while his mouth tried to explain the awful situation,

"Uh hey there Musubi!" He could se a vein throbbing in the ginger woman's head, his eyes snapped back and forth between the two Sekireis, he stuttered and rambled as he tried to make sense of the conundrum,

"Oh, who's she?"

"I-I don't know! I mean she uhhhh…." The woman growled as she dipped her eyes from sight, Kenichi had a sinking suspicion that she was pissed to see Musubi. Musubi put a finger to her lips and gave them her usual smile of delight,

"Sorry I didn't see you." The woman stood up. She looked sinister and mischievous as she adjusted her glasses, she chuckled like a mad scientist,

"So, you finally arrived enemy." Her glasses shinned,

"And you done so exactly 8 seconds earlier then expected. Impressive." Musubi blinked like an owl,

"However I've already added this to my calculations!" The woman named Matsu pulled out a huge black weapon from seemingly nowhere, Kenichi's face went blue as his eyes contracted,

"Where were you keeping that!" Matsu pulled the trigger. Instead of releasing a rocket or a huge shotgun blast, Kenichi pictured one of these things in the huge weapon. It releaed a net, encasing Musubi and knocking her to the floor. Musubi squirmed and turned as much as she could, but it was fruitless. Matsu stood up proudly, knowing full well that her plan worked.

"Hmhm. My specially designed fiber net never lets me down. No one's ever escaped it." She smiled, Musubi twisted and turned,

"Aw It won't come off!" Matsu slowly turned towards Kenichi, almost if she was going to murder him. She giggled and her face was dark, _"Holy carp! She looks like psychopath!"_ His face went blue as he backed up into the corner, terrified as to what this woman was going to do to him,

"Now that that's over with whatda say? Let's bind are love contract. Hehehe" Kenichi had tears dripping from his eyes in a whimsical manner,

"No-no!" Matsu slowly walked up to him, she squeezed and looked at him with lusty intentions, Kenichi tears came in droves,

"Oh don't be so scared silly. I promise I'll be gentle with you, heheh." She gave a sneaky chuckle, before a metal blade came into Matsu's peripheral vision, her mouth froze as she stopped squeezing her hands.

"I thought there was a little to much noise for everyone in here to be actually bathing." It was Miya, Kenichi crawled to her legs and praised the landlady,  
"Thank you, thank you Miya." Miya got into Matsu's face and smiled that really creepy smile that only meant one thing, trouble.

"You do realize that sexual relations within Masion Izumo are strictly forbidden, don't you?" Matsu saw the creepy Hana Mask appear again, this time the mask looked even creepier and nasty. Matsu started to sweat bullets.

_Later,_

In the living room Kenichi and his Sekireis had a proper greeting with the woman named Matsu. Kusano stayed locked to his right arm, terrified of the ghost that was saying hello,

"So, sorry for that introduction but… My name is Matsu." She felt ashamed as ever, Kenichi just looked at her confused and so did Musubi.

"Matsu is another resident of ours here, she lives upstairs in room 201." Kenichi scratched his hair with his finger, rather confused as to her room number.

"But there is no Room 201."

The group went upstairs and to the end of the hall. It was just a plain tan wall, before Matsu pushed from behind the wall. Revealing a secret room, Kenichi and Musubi jumped,

"Tada! Pretty neat huh?!" Matsu had a smile on her face, while Musubi and Kenichi had different expressions. He was shocked while she was in awe,

"There-there was hidden door here all this time?" He looked down at the scared Kusano who was attached to his arm like glue,

"Then…she must've been the ghost you saw." Kusano shook her head in agreement. Matsu put her hands to her face and blushed,

"That was defiantly me. I have to live in hiding." She chuckled, Kenichi walked up to her and raised an eyebrow,

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh you know, there was a lot of drama when I left MBI and they've been sorta chasing me ever since. Hence the whole hiding behind the secret wall thing."

"Your being chased?"

"That's right." They turn towards Miya,

"My husband. He believed never to turn anyone away." Kenichi blinked like an owl, Miya put her hand on the wall and inspected it closely,

"He constructed this wall as a joke, but as you can see its become quite handy." Kenichi does a silent,

"I'll say."

"You see, once upon a time, he was a member of MBI too." He gasped,

"That's actually how he and Matsu became acquitted. I'm sorry didn't tell you all this before." He waves his hands and smiles,

"It's fine landlady."

"But you know if she keeps causing trouble like this I may have to kick her out of here." The words "Kick out" appear beside Miya in a purple glow, giving those two words depth and meaning. Matsu gets down on her knees and begs Miya for forgiveness,

"Oh I'm sorry Miya! I'll never do it again, please, please don't kick me out!" Miya gives her a serious look that sent shivers down Kenichi's spine.

"How will I be sure?" Matsu bows respectfully, the playful tears making her eyes look like a puppy's.

"I give you my word." She faces Kenichi and his Sekireis and bows towards them.

"I hope you too will accept my apology." Kenichi doesn't bring up the fact that she called him a coward. If he can get some one on one with Matsu he'll address the matter, but for now he smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

"It's fine." Matsu retreats back into her room and gives them a fairwell,

"Please excuse me." And with that enters her hacker's den. Kusano still doesn't like her and frowns,

"The ghost."

After doing some one on one sparing with Musubi, Kenichi called it quits for the day. He took a _proper_ bath in peace and retired to his room with Musubi in tow. He entered the bed with a busy conscience, his mind too preoccupied by the events in the bath room.

"_But you're also…my Ashikabi." _He sighed heavely and covered his eyes with his hand. He just wanted to go to bed, not be plagued by Matsu's words. "_She did say Ashikabi."_

"_But she called me a coward! I need to convince her otherwise. Matsu seems to be a very nice person…sure she can be a little…strange, but she's nice."_ Drowsiness started to take it's tole and Kenichi's eyes started to flutter close. He yawned loudly and turned on his right side. Slowly his eyelids closed, and he saw black. Minutes passed before he hears the creaking of the door to his room, he rubs his eyes as his vision comes into focus,

"Kusano, is-is that you?" his voice is low and quiet, he was full with sleep. But there was no response; Kenichi's eyes see the unmistakable shine of Matsu's glasses. He jumps and holds the urge to scream at the top of his lungs like a girl, but he does scream,

"What-what are you doing here!" His teeth are clenched in shock and his body trembles. Matsu merely puts her index finger to his lips and does a silent,

"Shhhh." He stops and looks deeply into her eyes, she proceeds closer to Kenichi, he could see the pink hue on her cheeks, even in the dark. She looked serious but not really, Kenichi was curious as to why.

"I can't believe that I was unprepared that I almost forgot." His cheeks go pink as she slips off her glasses. He'll admit that she looked pretty without her glasses, her hands touch his cheeks,

"The most important part of this." His eyes tremble as she presses her soft lips to his. He feels some sort of energy pourig into his body as she deepens the kiss. He sees the amazing display of golden wings emerge from her back. It was a spectacular sight to behold. Matsu oulled away, and Kenichi wished she didn't, his eyes were staring into oblivion as she adjust her glasses. He blinked and looked into Matsu's eyes, she put a finger to his lips and smiled,

"I hope next time you'll let me experiment on you. And more after." She smiles brightly before Kenichi grabs her wrist. He looks into her eyes intently, hisblush making it worse to concentrate,

"I'm not a coward Matsu." Her face turns into a frown, she leans closer to Kenichi, she looked hurt and very sorry.

"I know. I'm sorry for calling you that." Kenichi smiled, she sounded genuine and true, she was going in for another kiss before.

BANGE! The door fly's open, Miya looked pissed as hell as the duo stopped dead with what they were doing,

"Nightly visits are prohibited at Masion Izumo!" Her voice was furious, while the squealed in terror,

"Matsu because of this there will be no breakfast for you!"

"Owww! Please Miya forgive me!" She jabs a finger towards Kenichi,

"The same goes for you Kenichi!"

"What! Why?! I didn't do anything! Owww!" the boy pouted like a child.

None the last they went to bed…sorta. Poor Kenichi didn't know that all throughout the night his Sekireis slept on his warm, nicely muscled body. To most men…this was a dream. Well…just scratch out Kusano. But, his dream, his dream was something different entirely. It was more of a nightmare.

Kenichi's body materialized on a rooftop in the city. He was walking, slowly. His fist were clenched as he came to the edge of the roof top, where he saw her. The woman from before, she was standing up straight and was looking down towards the cars bellow, her black cape danced across the wind. Curious, he stepped closer to the woman, she glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw him. Kenichi was amazed just by the color of her eye, it was a shade of blue that resembled an vast ocean. She clenched her teeth turned towards Kenichi, he froze on the stop. Never in his life has he seen pure beauty, she wore the saw clothing as before, brown high heels, very short white under dress , a nice black choker that showed off her elegant curve. Kenichi was tongue tied, he was being graced by this woman's presence. Her long flowing blonde hair was captivating and beautiful, he was curious to fell it, he wanted to know if it felt like silk. If anything, Kenichi thought this woman was a goddess, a goddess of the ocean. Her eyes seemed to have a dying passion that was driving him insane.

Suddenly the goddess of water shouted,

"At last I have found you!" her voice added more beauty to her stature,

"I hope your prepared Ashikabi…for death!" she jabbed a finger towards Kenichi, suddenly water seemed to flow from her fingertips. He was frozen, completely bewildered and confused. The water tendrils zipped towards him at an alarming speed, he did the most stupidest thing in his life. He ran towards the woman, sure he was screaming like a girl the whole way, but he still, he ran towards her, he needed to tell this woman why. He ducked past the shots of water, flipped and jumped, one even grazed his hair. He could see the woman growing even more frustrated by each dodge. Her water started to come in turrets, he was still able to evade them easily though. Kenichi was now in her personal bubble, she roared at him and went in for a punch, a ball of water forming in her right hand. Kenichi swiftly grabbed her wrist with his left, than her left wrist with his right. The water in her hands dissipated and vanished. He looked into her beautiful eyes intently and she looked back with anger..

She struggled but his grip was firm and true.

"Let go of me you foul monkey!"

"NO!" his voice was several octaves deep, the woman stopped her struggling and looked at him confused. Kenichi still had his serious frown and said,

"I'm sorry for whatever I did…but why attack me?" She was trembling, Kenichi tuned down his voice to a more reasonable level,

"Please…tell me." He saw the woman gasp and back up slightly, he could see the pink hue on her cheeks and could feel her heart beat skyrocket. She girt her teeth,

"I will never let…some…some…veil man disgrace my body!" she had a passion for what she was saying, Kenichi raised an eyebrow and paused. He let her words sink in, he sighed deeply.

"Look ma'am…I would never…ever veil a beautiful woman like you. No matter fact, I wouldn't veil any woman at all." Kenichi spoke with conviction and honesty, deep in his eyes she saw a fire that could never be extinguished. Her body was triggered just by those words, immense heat coursed throughout her body. She felon her butt and started panting, Kenichi was by her said and looked at her concerned,

"Are you alright." Her panting increased and her cheeks were growing red with color,

"You…you…you can't be him.

"Who?"

Everything fades to black, ending the dream abruptly and quickly. His eyes slowly flutter open. His body clock completely skewed and destroyed. For some reason, he felt heavy weights on his entire body, and it…kinda hurt. His right eyes peeks open, and sees all three of his Sekirei cuddling on his body. Musubi was on his right side, while Matsu on his left, Kusano was wrapped around his leg. He sighed, whimsical tears started to roll down his cheeks as his face went pink, he smiled.

"_I'm going to die. One more god forsaken Sekirei, that's all it takes and I'll be dead." _

"Rise and shine, Ke-ni-chi." It was Matsu, her voice was lovely and sweet, almost if she was his wife or something. Kenichi raised an eyebrow,

"How about a good morning kiss." Her lips are puckered and ready for a kiss, she leans in close for his lips. His jaw drops and his cheeks go pink, before.

"Mmmm." Musubi intercepts the kiss, almost if she knew it was coming. Kenichi's jaw hits the floor, "_No… she… didn't!_" In all of his life time, he wouldn't believe to ever see two girls kiss and suddenly here it is. Musubi pulls away, while Matsu puts her fingers to her lips in shock,

"I'm not Kenichi." She rubs her eyes,

"But good morning." She had a groggy voice and yawned,

He sees a familiar shine in Matsu's glasses,

"I wonder if Sekireis could really be together." Kenichi flinches, "_Seriously?"_

Everyone soon wakes up and heads down stairs for breakfast. When they finally wake up Kusano, the cute little girl was stuck to his leg and it took some time to pry her arms away from him. Miya and Kagari were chatting about something he couldn't quite hear. She noticed their presence and smiled,

"Good morning everyone." The respond,

"Good morning landlady." In perfect unison. She walked up to the group and invited them in, she laid a hand on Kenichi and Matsu's shoulders,

"Just because I'm feeling happy today….I decided to give you two lunch." They both sighed at the same,

"Thank you Miya." They both answered.

The sat at the table and ate the breakfast Miya so gracefully prepared. Everyone ate their food happily, Kusano nibbled on the end of her chopsticks, while Musubi ate normal bites with a smile. Kenichi smiled as well, this moment was so peaceful and nice. Nothing was disturbing the atmosphere. No bully, no evil gang, and no more masters. But he did enjoy the constant pickering and chat that went on. Matsy picked a small piece of her breakfast and nibbled,

"It feels kinda werid eating around others. I'm just so use to eating in my room." She bit her food and swallowed,

"I'm so glad you guys let me eat down here. You guys ae the best." For some reason, Kenichi felt something, no, someone was missing. He looked at the untouched plate and raised an eyebrow,

"Huh, Where's Uzume?"

"I think she's still sleeping. I've noticed that she's not coming home lately, I hope she's ok."

"_Maybe she got a job or something." _Thought Kenichi,

"come on, open wide." He turns towards Miya, she was feeding Kagari like a young baby child, it was touching and made him chuckle,

"Owww."

"It's okay, I can feed myself." Kagari plead with fallen on deaf ears,

"Don't so difficult! You can't even hold the chopsticks…here." She lunged forward,

"Ok stop. You know I hate spinach." Kenichi notice the bandages on his arms, he was concerned and feeling kinda worried for the man.

"Are you ok?"

He turned an gave him a nervous simile,

"Sorta, It's not just my hands. Nonetheless, it's a burn, nothing more or nothing less." He chuckled, Kenichi had a sinking feeling that those burns were serious, but he decided to push those thoughts aside.

After a nice and eventful breakfast Kenichi and Musubi decided to do some training. He notices a lot of improvements in Musubi after their recent meetings. He heard that she was constantly sparing with Miya, and he could see her progress. Her attack were precisely calculated and she moved fluently with each blow, of course she couldn't get past Kenichi's astoundingly good defenses, but she did land a couple nice hits towards him. The two stopped and Kenichi figured that Musubi could learn a nice technique that was taught to him from the start. He move his foot across the ground, his toes faced together. Then he pivoted his foot outwards, His body moved behind Musubi in lightning fast speed, disturbing her stance and sending her to the ground, her butt crashing into the grass.

Musubi rubbed her rear end and looked up at Kenichi,

"Wow!What was that move Kenichi?" she was so enthusiastic to learn that it made him smile, he helped to her up to her feet. Musubi had stars in her eyes, Kenichi started to demonstrate the two part stepping method taught to him by Miu Furinji,

He moved his foot in the same motion, slowly of course.

"See that, when the toes come together it's called "Kouhou" He pivots his left foot out,

"And when you pivot out it's called "Haihou." Musubi's eyes shine as she observes the method,

"Wow!"

"Now look, the key is the way you move your feet." He moves his right leg forward towards Musubi's,

"Now that I've stepped forward with my right foot I can put all my weight on it. Then that let's my right foot free…" he pivots his left foot out,

"That means I can pivot like this." Musubi eyes watch every movement that Kenichi does, she's so excited to learn this move, her eyes lock onto Kenichi, he smiles.

"At first, this was one of the hardest Martial Arts moves that was taught to me. I remember making a fool of myself in front of the girl who was teaching me, But, after constant practice I learned how to use it in a fight." Musubi nods her head,

"Who taught you that move Kenichi?" That question unearthed memories, images of Miu rushed through his mind, he smiled, trying to hide the bit of pain he felt.

"Her name was Miu. She was the girl who introduced me to Martial Arts."

"Wow! I hope one day I get to meet Miu." The stars in her eyes returned.

Kenichi smiled, " I can tell that you'll like her Musubi." He watched as Musubi tried to redo his move, she failed time and time again, but she didn't quit. She hoped back onto her feet and tried ten fold. After a while Kenichi went on to teaching her another stepping method, this one a was basically a way for a her to move to the opposite side of her opponent. It was a dodging move and defensive move. He let her practice the steeping methods, he honestly couldn't hold back the chuckle and the tiny bit of laughter he found in her failure. Maybe it's because he remembers being in her postion?

Musubi always got up though with a smile, she even said,

"I'll never quit Kenichi! Never!" He loved this undying spirit that she had to never give up, it was comforting and likable. Minutes passed, Kenichi forgot about his studying and ran into the house, screaming on his way in:

Keep practicing the move! I guarantee you that you'll figure it out!"

"Right!"

Musubi switches teachers, now Miya's sparing with her. Kenichi could hear that sound of her HA and YEAs from his window. He pushed through the nasty calculus questions as best as he could, they started to become blurry and cloudy. His eye lids were starting to feel heavy and were leaden with drowsiness. Slowly his eyes closed, and Kenichi feel asleep, his drool cascading down his mouth and slopping onto question Number 55.

He saw the blonde hair again, same environment as before, rooftop, city, afternoon light. "_Wait a minute…I was just…here."_ This felt strange, almost as if he was in a movie, reacting the same scene,

"Who…Who are you?" a pause, Kenichi feels his blood run cold,

"At last I have found you." He flinches, her voice was low and articulate

"What?" his eyes dilate from the terror of the unknown, what was strange about this dream was the fact that he didn't get to see much of her face. He couldn't lay his eyes on the water goddess from his pervious dream.

"Prepare Ashikabi….FOR DEATH!

Kenichi jumps out of his seat, his body and chair falling to the floor with a

BANG!

"Ouch!" he rubs the knot on his head and his mind comes up to speed with the events in his dream.

"Thank god it was just a dream." Kusano yawns and rubs her eyes, Kenichi ruffles her hair and smiles,

"Sorry for waking you." She smiles up at him,

"It's ok." They both chuckle like little girls. But Kenichi's face grow serious, as he remembers the dream.

"_That was strange….that dream…I'm having a weird feeling…kinda reminding when I met Kusano." _He rubbed his face and sighed,

"_Maybe I just need to get some fresh air_." Kenichi was looking intently at the wall before he heard a,

"Pssss." He turned towards the door, Matsu was sticking her head inside the room. Kenichi raised and eyebrow,

"We need to talk Kenichi…meet me in my room."

"Alright?" He got up with Kusano by his side, the two entered the hacker den and sat cross legged while Matsu explained herself.

She gave a short anecdote about the Sekirei plan, Kenichi was sorta in the dark about this so he decided to pay attention. She explained that 108 Sekireis have to battle in the capital for their chosen Ashikabis, she told him about Minaka and his status as "game master" and the reason why they picked Teito. Matsu gave him the horrible truth that as long as they're in the capital they can never leave, Kenichi gulped when he heard those words. So far the most important thing in this plan was getting all the Sekireis to emerge, now 90% of the Sekireis are currently "winged."

"Now the real game begins." He contorted his face into worry,

"Real game?"

"In other words, all the Sekireis have to battle each other until there's one remaining."

"My god…like-like a tournament." His voice trembled,

"Exactly."

"Then the last winner gets the marvelous gift by MBI!" her voice went a gullible and comical in seconds. Kenichi stared at the ground hard, almost as if he could burn holes through the floor. Matsu laughed, but he ignored,

"Matsu please…" she turns and gives him her undivided attention.

"Is-is there anything I can do?" He was worried about everyone, deep down he felt like he couldn't protect them,

""I-I mean…I" he sighed deeply, finding the right words was hard. His eyes snapped back to hers,

"I just don't want to see the people I care about fight!" Matsu gasped,

"I pains me to see thngs like that….and trust me I've seen this before." He spoke with experience and wisdom . There was a long pause before Matsu reached out and gently grabbed his hands, she looked deep into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile,

"I'm here for you now. Everything is going to be ok." He felt a blush on his cheeks, this was more devotion and he didn't know how to really feel about that. His mouth opens,

"Thank-thank you Matsu."

"Your very welcome, Than you for helping me emerge. And…and I still feel kinda bad for calling you a coward." She broke eye contact and closed her eyes, Kenichi smiled

"Oh.. you know what… I'll prove myself to you." Her eyes snap open,

"I'll prove that I can protect each and every one of you guys." Matsu slides her glasses off her nicely toned face, her cheeks growing rosy and pink I the dark,

"You know…that's where you true power lies Kenichi." His mouth hungs open,

"I've seen footage of you fighting back in high school, and I concluded that when someone attacks your family, friends, or even disrespect your masters, you turn into someone else entirely." Matsu wasn't wrong, she was right to a fault,

"You care for the people you love Kenichi, and I believe that's what makes you a good man." He is at a lost for words, his blush growing big,

"Thank you again Matsu." He got up and exited the hidden room, for some reason Kenichi reframed from talking about the woman from his dreams. He really didin't want Matsu to worry, a hand lands on his shoulder,

"Please…be careful Kenichi." He nods his head and turns,

"But before you go," he turns back to her, curious as to what she would say,

"Listen Kenichi…your fighting skill and strength is incredible. Your up to par with the Sekrieis, meaning you can actually fight them."

"Yeah I know."

"But, just…Kenichi I can tell just by your pervious fights that you don't hit women."

"It's a key principle of mine to never lay my hands on a woman." Matsu looked at him with concern,

"If you really want to protect us…then…then unfortunately your-you're going to have to decide if you want to break that principle." His breath hitched in his throat,

"99% percent of us Sekireis are women. And the powerful ones are too. I'm not saying to change who you are but please…think about it. If you really want to protect us." Matsu turned towards her computers, Kenichi just looked at her, his lips in a tight frown, _"How-how am I going to do that!"_ He sighed, Kenichi was going to have to think about farther in depth later. He turned towards Kusano and smiled,

"Hey Ku?" she looks up,

"Want to take walk with me?" she jumped onto her feet,

"I love walks!" He chuckled, nothing like a little girl can settle one's thoughts. He grabbed his leather jacket and waved goodbye to Musubi and Miya,

"We'll be back soon."

"Please be safe you two." Says Miya, Ku and Kenichi look up at each other than to Miya,

"We will!" they posed and gave Miya a cool action look, making her giggle.

The two entered the Japanese environment and strolled into the city, they were holding hands the whole way. Kenichi didn't feel ashamed to hold her hand, even though some people might think the wrong idea.

Sekriei Number 9 AKA Tsukiumi was staring over the horizon, her eyes not really looking at anything in particular. Her arms were crossed under her impressive bosom, her lips were in a frown. Tsukiumi jumped to the next rooftop, jumping the gap in a single bound, she stopped and looked at the streets,

"_Hmmm this feeling…_"

"_It continues to swell_…_but now at a higher intensity_." I her mind she knew damn well what this feeling was, and she despised it with a passion. She clenched her fist tight,

"Curses! A plague must fall on thee! If the gods grant a pox thou shall die by my hand!" A vein in her forehead throbbed with intensity as she leaped to the next building. Her goal was to end this feeling once and for all, her feet bounced against the rooftops with vigor and meaning. But little did she know that the Thunder Twins Hikari and HIbiki were hot on her trail. Tsukiumi ears registered a scream, curious she changes her path towards the noise. Her feet gracefully moving through air, she stopped and parked herself on the edge of a building and peered into a dark alley with curious eyes. She saw a man and a woman, the man was handling the woman in a improper way, he ripped her clothes and pushed her to the ground. She screamed for help but no one came to her aid, Tsukiumi watched helplessly as the woman was grabbed by the hair and her face was smashed into the wall, the man's intentions were quite clear. He was going to rape her. Tsukiumi clenched her teeth hard,

"How dare he veil a woman like that…if I wasn't bound by this game I would murder thee." She hissed through her teeth, the woman yelled at the top of her lungs, the man then slapped her across the face. Tsukiumi primed her hand with a on growing ball of water, she was about to unleash a devastating blast of Water Celebration on the man, before.

"LET…HER…GO!" Her eyes dart to the owner of the voice, she could've sworn that she's heard it before,

"That voice…it's sounds familiar." Her water dispersed and vanished as her eyes were dying to know who it was.

Kenichi stepped into the alleyway. The man dropped the distraught girl to the ground hard, he had a devilish grin on his face, he marched up to Kenichi, towering over him like a building. He didn't care, he's faced worst. The man laughed loudly,

"What is a skinny guy like you doing here?" his voice was disgusting and nasty to listen to,

"Let the woman go right now!" Kenichi's voice was deep and dark, this man had no clue what he was getting into,

"Go home kid…and mind your business." He turns and brushes Kenichi off as if he was dirt on his shoes, he snaps. Kenichi put his hand on his shoulder,

"I'll warn you…one last time. Leave-" the man swings backwards, he ducks and swipes his legs, the man falls on his ass. He jumps up and pops a switch blade from his pocket, Kenichi smiles, knives weren't scary.

"Why are you smiling dumbass!"

"You're gonna die for sure now!" The man lunges forward with the knife, Kenichi merely grabs his wrist at the right moment. Using the little strength he had he squeezed. The man was in discomfort and stress, his sweat beating down his face, and his face growing red. He clenched his teeth,

"What the!? Hey-hey let go!" Kenichi looked at the pervert intently, his eyes emitting a orange glow,

"If I ever catch you doing something so disgusting to a woman.." using his right hand, he pulls the man's hand with the knife forward, then puts his left hand on his face, he pushes the man's face back and takes his left leg and kicks his legs from under him. Sending him spinning to the ground and landing on his face, Kenichi hears him groan in pain, he steps on his hand and yanks the blade out.

"I'l teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He fights the urge to spit on the veil man, he looks behind the man and sees a woman with nice pink hair. She's covering her chest and shaking like a leaf, her eyes are red rimmed and she looks up at him as if he was some kind of monster, Kenichi slowly walked up to her and kneeled down. He checked for any scratches and bruises, the woman had a couple. He locks eyes with her and tries to reassure her

"It's alright…I'm not here to harm you." He takes his jacket off and wraps the girl in it's warmth, she hesitant at first, but his touch was so gentle that she complied. He smiled,

"My names Kenichi, what's yours?" a long pause, her trembling slows down ,

"My..My name is Saya." His smile is grand and heartwarming now,

"Saya…that's a beautiful name." she actually musters a smile, Kenichi moves in and grabs her legs gently,

"Let me carry you home Saya…It's the least I could do." She complies with the nod of her head, she's in his arms bridal style and he exits the dark eerie alleyway. Kusano comes from out a corner, she was scared, but she had faith in her Ashikabi.

"That was awesome Big Brother!" He smiles

"I know. Come on, let's take this girl home."

Tsukiumi is at a lost for words, was that the man from her dreams? No it couldn't be! Her eyes were huge as he left the alleyway, her body was feeling hot and it was gradually growing. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was labored.

"Damn! That…that man! He…can't be… him!" She was losing sight of her target and jumped to the next roof top. She watched as the man dropped off the girl at her house, her conviction about Ashikabis was changing, but she denied everything.

"This feeling…it's growing!"

"What feeling?" She turns, he sees two twins wearing strange attire, Tsukiumi regonized them,

"I've heard of you two. You are the beastly pair that prey upon the unbeaten Sekireis." She jabs a finger towards them,

"Most foolish cheaters! Does thou want to win so badly!?" The older one snaps,

"What did you say!?"

"No, were just here to eliminate the unwinged Sekireis. Said the younger sister, feeling that she's been challenged Tsukiumi gets into a fighting stance,

"You want a duel? Very well, I've been growing bored." The older sister threw a spark at her,

"Lightning Bolt!" the arc comes into Tsukiumi's reach, she unleashes an upward blast of water at the precise moment, giving her a hydro shield. She has a cocky grin as she sees their bewildered faces,

"So tell me…are we thus matched?"

"WATER CELEBRATION!" She sends a wave of water towards the twins, knocking them of the roof in a instant, knowing that they'll retreat Tsukiumi chases after them.

Kenichi and Kusano just ran into Seo, Kusano caught a stray cat in a vine she made from the pot she brought. The two walked and talked, while Ku looked at the cat and smiled,

"So hows it going kid?"

"Fine." Seo stops,

"Wow! You got more Sekrieis huh." Kenici's jaw drops,

"How did-"

"I bet it was Matsu."

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"Because dofus , I'm the one who built that door." He jabs a thumb at his chest and gives Kenichi a cocky grin.

"Takehito asked me to do it." Kenichi raised an eyebrow, before it hits him. He sanps his fingers,

"Wasn't he…"

"Miya's husband…yes. Takehito was my best friend." Kenichi could hear the sadness in his voice, his lips went into a frown. Kusano was petting the strange black spotted kitty. They fall into an uneasy silence and stopped at the edge of the road, no cars were coming through and this was unsettling them both, Kenichi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a strange feeling coursed through his body, an energy he couldn't describe in words was going through the edge of his finger tips to the bottom of his toes.

"Seo!" The two turn around and see Hibiki and Hikari descending from the sky above, they both could see some strange emotion in their eyes, "_Did those two see a ghost?"_ Seo gave them a shit faced grin and patted the cat on the head,

"Hey girls, look, I found are little money maker."

"You guys don't have to worry about food for a week." A vein in the twins head's pulsed and the grew agitated by the second.

"Forget about that!"

"We're being chased!" the tried to get their point across but Kenichi heard something, a deep shout from above, one that he some how found familiar. He gazed up at the mid morning sun and saw something black in the air, the closer it got the more it resembled a woman. His feet were stuck to the ground, almost if someone burned his soles to the cement. He was transfixed by a white pantie that was hurtling towards him and the blonde hair that came with it,

"I SAID GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he didn't hear anything until it was too late, the woman was coming at a alarming speed in Kenichi's brain turned back on. _"Oh crap, oh crap, She's gonna hit me!" _ He gradually started to shout,

"wuuuuuAHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Kenichi groaned as the lady bruised his body and probably his soul, a tear rolled down his cheek, "_Owww that hurt, bad."_ The woman just stood up and frowned upon Kenichi, with her hands on her hips and showing off her pride.

"Stupid monkey! I bid thee head!" Kenichi could hear the irate voice she had, he merely rubbed his head and closed eyes, trying very hard to sooth the growing pain in his head.

"I'm…I'm sorry miss. I didn't…see you there." He winced, he opened his eyes and gazed upon the woman. And the sight almost gave him a heart attack, their eyes locked and Kenichi could hear her gasp, the look in her eyes was pure shock and terror. He remembered, "It's the water goddess." He whispers. Suddenly to woman falls onto her hands and knees, as if someone struck her down, she was panting like mad and her face was red. Kenichi swallowed and kneeled beside the woman,

"Are you ok? You look flushed." Her panting increased as he reached to touch her cheek. Suddenly grabs Kenichi by the throat, the air was being deprived from his lungs as he clenched his teeth, the woman was trembling like crazy, her fingers and arms vibrating at a crazy pace. He wanted to ask so many things about why she would do this,

"You…You bastard"

"By... thou are he." Her voice was shaky and she lost her breath, Kenichi was able to choke out, "Why...why?" She throw his body forward, Kenichi's foot hit the ground and his body tumbled backwards. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, water was materializing around the blonde haired beauty, circling her almost like shield, the water twirled and danced around her. Kenichi didn't know if he was in fear or in awe

"I kmow thou will seek to defile me yet all I'll grant is suffering and thou shall only be relived through DEATH! She jabbed a finger towards Kenichi, he merely stopped he shivering form and stood proudly. His face growing serious and down right determined.

"I'll never…ever defile a woman…you got me all wrong Miss." She seemed to grow even more infuriated, her teeth clenched and her fist balled,

"YOU LIE!" She unleashes a tsunami towards the poor disciple, he doesn't move but his eyes contract and he starts to shiver all over. "_What have I gotten myself into."_


	6. Her name is Tsukiumi

Kenichi felt a wave of water hit his back, sending him hurtling towards a wall, luckily his body made contact with the ground causing his body to roll and tumble. His arms were black and blue and his body seemed to ache, "Damn! She's strong." His body was trembling but Kenichi staggered back onto his feet, one eye closed and his fist balled. He took a short breather, regaining the needed oxygen he wanted, "I'm not going to attack her! I just need to…to speak with her."

"You are a coward!"

"FACE ME LIKE A TRUE MAN!" the lady shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice was deep and assertive, but she called Kenichi the one thing he couldn't stand, he snapped. He clenched his teeth and jabbed a finger towards her,

"I'm… NOT… A COWARD!" there's along pause as the woman raised an eyebrow,

"Cowardly people tend to run away when the going gets tough."  
"And I am_ not_ going to run away from you!" his voice rang throughout the entire area, Seo did a nice whistle, admiring his bravery from an adjacent rooftop. The woman flinched and clenched her chest, Kenichi saw this and wondered. "_Do my words hurt more than attacks?"_ She kneeled down and breathed slowly, he could see a blush on her cheeks, Kenichi plunged forward, reaching out for her,

"Now please! Just listen to me!" she jumps back onto her feet and shouts,

"NOT ON MY LIFE! WATER CELEBRATION! " the blonde haired beauty launches another wave of aqua blue devastating water towards him, Kenichi gets into a karate stance, his eyes watched the waved intensely. The wave was coming closer to his area of reach, and using a technique taught to him by Master Shigure, Kenichi toke two fingers and sliced the wave in half. The action made a spectacular scene of water drops and the light made each spectacle shine brilliantly, Kenichi grinned at the blonde as she stepped back in shock. Her eyes trembling and her hands shaking, Master Shigure said that anything can be weapon, from a spoon to your fingers tips. He's mastered her double slash and countless other moves,

"That's…That's impossible, no…no one's ever-

"I'm going to get through to you, even if it kills me." For some reason, Kenichi felt drawn to this woman, it wasn't her beauty but her way of thinking. He was piecing together that this woman thought badly of him, and he didn't know what, or how he caused it, all he knew was that whatever he did wrong he needed to fix. The disciple bent his knees and sprinted towards the blonde. He was in mid stride before young Kusano jumped out in front of him, the lady snapped from her bewildered expression and moved her arms in a circle, thus forming more water. She notices the small girl blocking Kenichi's path, his jaw hangs low as he shouts,

"Kusano?!" The lady just stares at the little petite girl with the bot on her head,

"I won't let you bully my big BROTHER!" Her eyes glow bright green as she unleashes her power, huge and elegant vines, as thick as tree trunks sprout out of the little pot that was on her head, the trunks lodge themselves into the adjacent buildings and rooftops. Kenichi realizes something and puts a hand on her shoulder, the glowing in her eyes vanishes and she looks up at the young man.

"Ku…stop. This fight is between me and her." He looked at the woman, then to Ku,

"You did great. Thank you." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, Kusano blushed. He turned towards the woman, her eyes darted back and forth between the two; she seemed to be calculating something, suddenly she blurts out,

"Thou has sank thy claws into a CHILD!" she jabs an accusing finger towards Kenichi, he raises an eyebrow and shakes his head,

"WHAT! No-no-no…I didn't !" Little Kusano pouts and glares at the dangerous blonde, water flows in a tornedo like motion around the woman, Kenichi balled his fist and stepped back a little, he was suspecting that this lady was going to unleash hell. Her spectacular hair was levitating upwards, giving her a all-powerful look, Kenichi stomach did a summersault, signifying bad news.

"Filthy man, what thou needest is a shower!"

"WATER CELEBRATION!" The woman chants, she aims her palms towards him and shoots her attacking water with ferocity and power. Kenichi braces himself, he plots his feet in a 3 point stance and protects his chest, by bringing up his arms, allowing his forearms to absorb the blow. The 3 point stance was taught to him by master Sakaki, Kenichi used this stance as defensive and offensive move against Loki, a member of the evil gang called Ragnarok. He kept his muscles tense and his joints loose, Kenichi closed his eyes and anticipated the incoming blast. Water smacked him hard, his defense was completely destroyed, if anything, he would compare the blast to Apachi's kicks, just ten times worse. His body was knocked off his feet and he tumbled and flipped backwards, his sense of equilibrium vanished as he shut his eyes tight. Kenichi's back slams into the wall, and his body slumps onto the ground as he lies still, slowly he raises his head to face her. His vision is cloudy and hazy, blood was coming out of his nose but it wasn't anything major. He shakes it off, Kenichi staggers back onto his feet. While the woman frowns and takes a knee on one of the humongous vines.

"Weakling! That was only a monocle of the power I possess. Before I give thee another taste of it, to what did thou want me to listen " He's up on his feet now and trembling like mad, "_I can't take another hit like that!" _He realizes something, "_Her strength is amazing_!" He slowly locks eyes with the woman and stops the shaking,

"I'm...I'm sorry." his voice is quiet and barely above a whisper, but she heard it.

"What?" she looked shocked from his response, but also confused and curious,

"I'm...I'm sorry for what ever did to upset you miss. Look...I see that you think I'm a vile person, but I'm not.

"I would never in my life...ever desecrate a beautiful woman like you...matter of fact, any woman in general."

"So please...I'm begging you... give me a chance." Kenichi was putting his heart and soul into this speech, he really wanted to change this woman's outlook, his eyes were full of honesty and fear. His words were true and heavy with emotion. The woman winced, shutting her eyes tight and clenching her chest, as if she was experiencing heart ache, Kenichi stepped forwarded,

"Please! You look hurt, let me help-"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She jumps back to her feet, whined her right arm back and prepares to shot more crystal blue water, the wind seemed to blow like mad against Kenichi's cheek. She was primed and ready to fire, but he saw it, she hesitated. Her hand twitched and he closed his eyes, everyone was in shock as the water came hurling towards him.

CRASH!

Kenichi opens his eyes slowly, relieved that he didn't meet his demise. A hole as wide as a house was just beside his face. he turned and looked at the woman's handy work, his eyes trembled, _"That could've been me."_Kusano throws her arms around her Ashikabi's neck, Kenichi touches her arms and tries to give her a reassuring grin. He could hear the lady's heavy breathing as she was brought to her knees again,

"I let my anger cloud my aim! I shall not be so careless with the next shot!" He frowns and stands up on his feet, his eyes burned through hers,

"Go ahead and fire...but I'm not leaving." Kusano looked up at her older brother, she had fear written across her face, and gripped his pants tightly, but what she saw was a man with conviction, his gaze was strong and true, Kusano couldn't see any trace of fear or worry, only bravery. Something in her mind told her to grow up and be a big girl, so she mirrored his gaze and looked at the evil bully of a woman. He could see her discomfort and what seemed like fear in her eyes, she franticly assembled more water and aimed towards him, before,

"Hey blondey!" The lady glances up at the two sisters, Hibiki and Hikari.

"Me and my sister aren't done with you yet!" the lady rolls her eyes,

"You two! Didn't thy learn thy lesson!" the twins chuckle, Kenichi's just wondering, "_What did those two do this time?"_

_"_Oh please, the only person around here who's going to learn something is you! Seo!" they turn to their Ashikabi, he merely gives them a bored look, the cat that was in his shirt looked up at him with a rather confused face.

"Yea,yea." He walks up to the twins and wraps his arms around each girl's waist. He wore a creepy and mischievous simile on his face,

"Seems like I have too. Hey Kid!" Kenichi looks up and raised an eyebrow,

"Close your eyes. This might be too hot for you to handle." _"What can that idiot possibly be doing!" _thought Kenichi,

"Could you just get on with it!" snapped the older sister, the blonde haired beauty looked up at the Ashikabi confused,

"What is thou going to do?" she whispered, he could hear the slight terror in her quivering voice.

Seo puts on a strange show, he goes in for a kiss to Hikari, activating luminous purple wings from her back. This one act was activating her major powers, or her incantation. He did the same to Hibiki, thus activating her powers as well. Kenichi covered Kusano's eyes,

"This might be a tad be inappropriate Ku." she pouts, The blonde haired beauty had her mouth opened wide, her eyes trembled as a pink blush was across her cheeks, she jabbed a finger at the disgusting display.

"What in god's name did that human do!" she looked confused more than shocked. The twins had their faces together, but from a certain angle it looked like their face made one individual face. It was strange but also kinda cool, well to the young disciple of course. The twins talked in unison, the other finishing the other sister's sentences,

"Well you see..."

"It's quite simple really..."

"He empowered his Sekireis." They intertwined their fingers together and chanted,

"By the thunderstorm of are pact!"

"Our Ashikabi's perils will be DESTORYED!" A huge ball of purple lightning forms, the blonde gulps, knowing full well what this is,

"That's an incantation only _emerged _Sekireis use." Kenichi had a flash back to when Musubi explained incantations, _"Those are the special words we chant before we use are major powers. Every Sekirei has their own unique incantation."_ He swallows the lump in his throat, "So that's theirs." Deep down he knew this wasn't going to end well. The twins raised their arms and prepared to fire their hellish bowl of lightning, they shouted,

"Here comes...GOD'S SONG." The immense balls erupts earth shattering bolts of electricity towards the water goddess, ripping apart cobblestone and cement as it proceeded towards her. Kenichi eyes dilated, he sprinted towards the woman at an alarming speed, his heart was ponding in his chest as all the sound around him seemed to drown out.

"WATCH OUT!"

_Meanwhile at Masion Izumo_,

Matsu just received information about a huge surge of energy in the city. Having control over the a Satellite Matsu was monitoring Kenichi's location, she jumped up from her keyboard and dashed out her room. Almost losing her footing as she slipped across the clean wooden floor, she sprinted down the stairs and out into the backyard, she runs up to Musubi and grabs her shoulders,

"MUSUBI! KENICHI'S IN TROUBLE!" Her eyes dilate as she grows incredibly serious, Miya tries to calm the situation but Musubi turns to her and says,

"Landlady have to help him!" there's a pause before,

"Just...be careful Musubi." she sighs and heads back into her house, Musubi turns back to Matsu,

"Where is he?!" Matsu runs back into the house as well, but turns and tosses her a pink phone. She looks at it confused,

"I'll send you the coordinates! Just hurry!" Musubi nods her head,

"Right!" and hopes onto the roof, she could see smoke from the roof of the Inn, a twisting in her stomach tells her that that might be the place. The phone rings and she receives the message. Musubi hops from rooftop to rooftop, closing the distance between her and her Ashikabi. _"I'm coming Kenichi! Don't worry!"_

_Meanwhile,_

Tsukiumi's vision was fuzzy and unfocused at first but her eyes register the navy blue and yellow stripes of a Polo shirt. Her eyes snap open as she sees the handsome man that she's been reacting to. His arms were around her body, he was blocking the attack.

"Crap that guy's blocking are shot!" screams Hikari,

Tsukiumi backpedals away from the man, shock to see him take a blow like that. "Why would thou..." she cuts herself off, she looks and notices the damage caused by the twin's incantation. It was devastating, "_My god if I took a shot like that I would be dead_." Her eyes dilate, the twins smirk,

"Your lucky that man got in the way. If he hadn't...you would've been fried." Tsukiumi's eyes tremble as she turns towards the chocolate haired man that saved her life. He rubbed his head and smiled at her, "You okay?" she doesn't respond. A sweat drop builds on her cheek, "_This man, he protected me with his own body." _She notices the twin Sekireis intertwine their fingers together again, the aim and prepare to strike again.

"Are you ready for more?" she taunts Tsukiumi, she grits her teeth hard and sprints towards the twins,

"Bringth IT!" she jumps in the air and shoots another stream of water towards the twins, the lightning Sekireis merely step out of the way as the whip of water makes contact with Seo's face, knocking him off his feet and leaving an awful black and blue on his eye. The small cat that was in hi shirt scampered off, the twins sigh deeply,

"It got away." they whisper in defeat, satisfied with her attack Tsukiumi lands back onto the vine with a thud. She lock eyes with the young man before her, he simply smiles and dusted off his clothes

"HEY YOU!" She turns, Seo was sliding down the building, sending sparks of orange of the railing he was sliding down. He jumped in front of Tsukiumi, her body flinches and she feels slightly frightened by the tall mischievous man. Kenichi shouts, "Seo, what do you plan to do!?" Her body trembled like mad as she franticly lasses out towards Seo,

"Stay back!" Her arm is blocked easily and Seo shoves her into a tree. He pressed her right arm up against the vine and cupped her chin. Kenichi could see pure horror on the once proud woman, whatever Seo was planning, it wasn't good.

"How do you plan on repaying me blondey?" his voice as slick as oil and had a sharp edge to it,

"Take thy hands off me!" she stuttered, Kenichi balled his fist, _"You've taken it too far Seo." _

"Hmhm, Not after you let my cat get away and smacked my girls around."

Tsukiumi was in terror, _"My strength. Why can't I not summon it?" _Seo was looking like the devil himself,

"If your wondering how I'm doing this, its thanks to my pal Takehito. He gave me a special ability." he glances out of the corner of his eyes towards the irritated Kenichi,

"Oh yeah, an a ability that cancels a Sekireis powers." Kenichi glared back at Seo, he was seconds away from going up there and punching his lights in.

"As for payback, Here's an idea. I'll make you emerge and make you_ my Sekirei." _his voice went deep and sinister, chilling Tsukiumi to the bone. She flinched, as she realizes that this man was not the one she wanted. "_No-no. I...I do not want this...the one that I want is..." _Tsukiumi shuts her eyes tight, as she tries to struggle against the veil person touching her, "_The one I want is..."_

A firm hand is clapped onto Seo's shoulder, Kenich's had enough of this, "_You've officially crossed the line." _The older man stops and looks behind him, curious as to who owned the strong hand. He gave Kenichi a shit face grin as he glared back into the man's brown eyes, he played stupid and pretended not to realize that this was wrong.

"What do you want kid?" Kenichi voice drops octaves as he threatens the man,

"You should take your hands off her...NOW SEO." Kenichi pulls back, thus sending Seo off the woman and causing him to land on his rear end. He rubbed his butt and grimaced at Kenichi, infuriated.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Kenichi takes a step towards him and declares,

"If I didn't know you as friend Seo I would've kicked your ass right then and there! You never lay your hands on a woman with that type of intention. I don't care who you are!" he made his point across, his voice was strong and brave. Seo merely smiles and gets back on his feet, "Whatever kid, and by the way...I didn't expect you to be so strong." he rubbed his shoulder and winced. They hear,

"SEEEOOOO!" Purple electricity shocked the poor older man, he convulsed and squirmed like a bug. The twins looked mighty pissed with their Ashikabi,

"Remember what you said to us! That we were the only girls for you!" the veins in their foreheads throbbed madly, as Seo tried to defend himself,

"Whoa hold on there." The purple electricity flowed from out their fingertips,

"Maybe this will jolt your memory!" he gulps,

"WAIT CALM DOWN! I was just going to scare her!" That half ass excuse wasn't going to cut it, the twins gave Seo a nice session of shock therapy, Kenichi felt kinda sorry for the man. He frowns, _"Sucks to be him."_ He turned towards the woman, her eyes lock on his and she trembles, Kenichi smiles towards her and walks up to her with no regrets. He looked her over thoroughly, not admiring her all around perfect body, but for any wounds or scratches that that idiot Seo could've inflicted on her.

"You okay? That idiot didn't hurt you did he?" he chuckled. The lady looked up at him confused, but she gave him a disapproving frown, and simply said,

"Monkey." Kenichi frowned, "_Why am I a monkey?"_

"Not only did thy protect me with venial flesh, but thou has also saved me from that vile Ashikabi." Kenichi looked at the scorched body of Seo and sighed deeply.

"That guy is a true mystery." he chuckled,

"For a monkey, thou are a man of mettle." He smiles, the way she talked added to her beauty, Kenichi found himself blushing,

"It's the least I can do ma'am. I'm just glad to help." he gave her a thumbs and smiled happily,

"It's strange, but my heart which once clamored in protest is now surprisingly at peace right now." the lady put a hand to her heart and sighed deeply, he could she her emotions changing and maybe just maybe her thoughts might've changed as well,

"But I have to ask ma'am. Do you still think I'm a bad person?" there's a pause as the lady contemplates,

"No I do not. I believe thou to be a true and proper man." he smiles,

"Thank you." he turns around and starts to leave before,

"WAIT!" He turns, the lady looked frightened and worried, she blushed,

"To what is thy name?" he looks into her eyes and realizes that she's curious,

"Kenichi Shirahama." the lady's cheeks grow pink,

"Thank you." she was genuine with her thank you and he realizes something important.

"Look miss, I know that we don't know each other, but please listen."

"I... I want you to be my Sekirei." the lady gasped, but her expression still didn't change, her view on this man was that of a gentlemen, nothing indicated that he was disgusting or despicable. He was just being honest,

"You are a woman with a wonderful passion, and I think that's amazing! I can see that you care deeply."

"I even saw you in my dreams! We're meant to be together!"

"I think your beautiful and wonderful...but I...I need you." his last words came out slow as his face went tomato red, he was spilling his guts out to this strange woman and he didn't know why. She gasped as he noticed her cheeks go pink as well,

"Thou has said enough now." she bowed her head. But snapped back up to his gaze, her pride taking it's turn.

"Very well then, Sekirei Number 9 Tsukiumi will graciously accept thy proposal of marriage." He raised and eyebrow,

"Marriage?" suddenly Tsukiumi has her hands around his collar, the vein in her head twitching,

"You did call thee my Sekirei...did thee not?" she hissed through her teeth like a snake, Kenichi stuttered,

"Yes-yes ma'am."

"Kenichi!"

"Yes?"

"From this day forward, only one person get's to kill thee and that person is me." she shoved his soft lips to hers, on instinct he closed his eyes. Kenichi felt heat, an immeasurable amount of heat as he deepened the kiss. Tsukiumi was the feeling the heat as well, as her body went through the process, _"This feeling...in my heart. It's so warm and strong...so this is... emergence."_ This kiss ended as fast as it started, Tsukiumi leaned on her Ashikabi's chest as her eyes fluttered open, never in her life has she experience so much heat and passion. She can feel his well defined abs and blushes, realizing this she walked away from him, her cape dancing across the wind. Kenichi reached out for her and grabbed her hand softly,

"Uh...ma'am?" he was uncertain to her motives,

"Thou may dispense with the formalities and address me as Tsukiumi." he smiled,

"Alright. Tsukiumi." he tested the word out, pronouncing every letter correctly, she'll never admit this out loud but she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Thou is my Ashikabi after all...as well as my husband." he raised an eyebrow, _"Husband, what!? _Little old Kusano popped from a adjacent bush with a smile, she hugged her Ashikabi's leg grateful that her Ashikabi didn't die, Kenichi patted her head. "Hey Ku." A vein in Tsukiumi's head twitches and so does her eyebrow in irritation,

"As I sensed, that little girl is a Sekirei. But since she's a child she poses no threat to me, his real and proper wife." There's a pause before,

"Kenichi!" she looks up to see Musubi landing perfectly beside the young disciple, the two bicker back an forth about each other's well being, while Tsukiumi's boils with rage, the vein in her head throbbing like mad now.

"I want you guys to meet Tsukiumi. She's decided to join us." Musubi's happy as ever,

"Oh boy!" Tsukiumi gives off and nasty and pissed off aura that shivered Kenichi,

"Tell me right now! With me, just how many Sekireis does thou possess?" Kenichi's rubs his head and ignores the awful aura with a smile.

"Well with you that would make three." his phone suddenly rings, it's Matsu.

"Kenichi what's going on down there? All I can see are some big trees." he smiles,

"Make that four." Her eyebrows twitches and her veins throb and pulsate, she forms a ball of water and slugs it towards Kenichi's head,

"WATER CELEBRATION!" he looks at the incoming ball very confused, the ball knocks him in the head. He's on the ground now, rubbing his head vigorously, "Ow that hurt." He looks up to see a wave of water coming down on top of him, his face goes blue. "Oh crap!"

"AHH!"

Later,

"We're home!"

Musubi opens the patio door, Miya gives a gasp as she notices four people, instead of three. Tsukiumi is attached to Kenichi's right arm, never dreaming about letting go, he cocks his head and sighs,

"Sorry we're late." Musubi's hands are in the air as she rejoices their return,

"And we hope you don't mind that we brought are new friend along!" Tsukiumi tugs on Kenichi's arm,

"Perhaps you care to introduce us?" he sighs deeply,

"Yeah... This is Miya are landlady." she smiles,

"A pleasure, and who might you be?" Kenichi trying his best to explain, well with his constant stuttering and stopping. He was scared as to what she might say.

"Well...you see she's uh-"

"I'm his wife." he jumps up,

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean my wife?!" Tsukiumi raised an eyebrow, While Miya says, "Your wife?"  
"Well of course. We are connected now, and makes me thy wife." she states the fact bluntly as ever, Musubi and Kusano are frustrated by this declaration. A fire lights up in their minds, Suddenly Musubi shouts,

"Hey wait a minute if your his wife then that means..." Kusano attaches herself to his leg, Tsukiumi's hair starts to levitate in a evil manner, clearly pissed off by the young Sekirei. While Musubi sulked in a corner,

"Hey! Let go of him you brat! He's mine!" Kusano pushes Tsukiumi away with her foot and shoots her a ticked off look, while Kenichi's eyes were blue from the immense frenzy, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ He turns toward Musubi, he sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Musubi, are you alright?" Her reply comes back quiet,

"Yes." but suddenly she wraps her arms around his left arm, trapping it in a vice grip.

"Because I just realized that I'm your wife too!" Tsukiumi growled,

"Aww! Get thee away from him! You tramps are not his wives!" Kenichi couldn't do anything but sigh, but he smiled. Never in his life, well besides the one time when Renka visited Ryozanpaku, has he experienced women literally fighting over his attention. He grinned,_ "It's official! I'm officially a chick magnet! Heheh, I could just see the shocked expression of my masters if the saw these women fighting over me!"_ Kenichi was in lala land, his head looking up at the ceiling in a blissful state, he shook his head and looked into his pockets, _"Oh man, I sure could use a How To book right about now. Something that might help with...women."_

Matsu giggled like a school girl behind the door, she found the this peculiar sight amusing,

"Hehe, It's like a soap opera." Kagari merely stood behind her and shook his head disapprovingly,  
"Their fighting over him, why aren't you?" she turned and pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose,

"I don't need to get involve in all this because I have my own ways of attracting Kenichi."

"In this soap I don't have to get dirty. Hehehe," she giggling mischievously as she finished the not so funny pun, Kagari just shook his again,

"That was such a lame joke." Kagari watched the scene of Kenichi and his Sekireis and thought long hard, "_I'm impressed. Tsukiumi hated Ashikabis with a passion. But some how he convinced her to emerge." _Tsukiumi summoned her water,

"Enough! Let us settle this!" Musubi and Ku prepared to fight,

"I'll gladly fight!" before,

"ENOUGH!" Miya gave the two Sekireis a good knot on the head with her wand,

"Fighting in Masion Izumo is restricted remember!? Musubi rubs nasty knot on her head, Tsukiumi does the same, _"She's good."_

"I won't do it again Miya." says Musubi, Miya turns toward Tsukiumi,

"And how bout you?" her Hana Mask appears, unsettling Tsukiumi,

"Fine. As the say, while in Rome do what the Romans do. So I shall obey thy laws here." Kenichi's and Kusano's face were blue, after seeing Miya's Hana Mask they didn't know how to react, but it looked scary none the less.

"Miya I don't know how to explain this...but-"

"The Sekirei Plan?" he stopped, and his jaw dropped,

"But...how did you know?" she chuckled loudly while Kenichi scratched his hair confused,

"I told you already, my husband use to work in the research department of MBI." He nodded his head,

"So when I brought Ku you already knew?"

"Of course, yes I certainly did. And you, since your one of his Sekireis too. Welcome to Masion Izumo." she gave Tsukiumi a greeting smile, Tsukiumi put her hands on her hips and raised her chin high, Kenichi kinda noticed her nicely sized breast jiggle.

"I am Tsukiumi. Sekirei and Kenichi's wife." he face palmed, her pride was immeasurable and she didn't care, Musubi jumped up behind her with her joyful expression,

"And I'm his wife too." a spark fused between the two, now setting of a rivalry. Tsukiumi notices a man who looks oddly similar to her rival Homura, "Thou looks...quite familiar." Question marks danced over her head, "Maybe it's a chance resemblance?" Kagari glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye,

"Yes it is, I'm Kagri nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me I have work to do." he was quick and to the point, his voice coming out sharp and fast as he left the living room. Everyone sorta turned a blind eye besides Matsu, she knew something was going down. Matsu intercepted Kagari in the hallway, concerned for her friend she asks,

"I know those burn marks must still be hurting you, if you just stabilize your powers you might heal faster." her lips are in a frown, as Kagari doesn't give her a backwards glance. The man with white hair merely snorted and shoved his hand deeper into his pockets,

"So then, you think I should emerge?" Matsu sighed deeply, this man was so thick.

"Even without the burns your body-"

"Save it." he put his hand up, ceasing anymore conformation between them,

"You know for damn sure that I'm a defective Sekirei Matsu. No one's ever going to choose me and I'm not going to choose anyone else myself."

"But, what I am going to do is kill that bastard Minaka." he winced and clenched his body, his chest was burning and he was visibly shaken, Matsu reaches out but her hand gets slapped away,

"See what I mean!" he ignores her plea and starts to walk to his room, occasionally limping.

"I'm...gonna go to work now. So tell Miya I won't be home for dinner tonight." Matau frowns as the man disappears into his room, something deep in her brain tells her that her friend is in deep trouble, she whispers "Kagari." clearly worried for the man.

_Later, _

"Did thou she's thy Sekirei!" Tsukiumi jabs a finger towards a Matsu. Everyone now is setting peacefully at the table. Well besides Kenichi, he's just staring at the ground defeat. _"Girl are completely exhausting." _He sighed deeply and looked up at Matsu. "Yes. Matsu was my third." He notices her smile and frowns, "_Tsukiumi's not gonna like that."_

_"_Yep, I sure was. Nice to meet you."

"...fellow wife." Tsukiumi growls,

"He has but one wife, me!" Right when finishes her sentence the door to the dinning room slides open, revealing Uzume. She's nonchalantly leaning up against the frame with a smile. Wearing her purple shirt with a star in the middle. She whistles,

"Wow, that's the forth one. Your a machine." Kenichi runs his head and chuckles like idiot his was, but deep down he was exhausted as hell.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tsukiumi's head turns slowly towards Kenichi, her teeth clenched and her gaze deadly as ever. He audibly gulps,

"Kenichi don't tell me she's...!" He puts his hand up in a instant, turn desperately to defend himself from another beating or fight. Or another death defying gaze from the Water Goddess.

"I swear on my LIFE, that she's not one off mine!" he shakes his head vigorously, praying that his point made it across. Uzume chuckled happily, Kenichi raised an eyebrow as she played with her chestnut hair.

"My Ashikabi, doesn't live here." Uzume gives he blonde a smile, but something felt strange, Kenichi raised an eyebrow, _"If not here, where does her Ashikabi live?"_ Tsukiumi, now hearing the good news planted her hands on her hips and raised her chin high.

"Well, I that case. Pleased to me you, I am Tsukiumi."

"Hi I'm Uzume. Oh, and good luck with all the competition here. Your gonna need it." Kenichi swung his arms back and forth, in a manner that said STOP IT, he wanted to stop this from blowing out of proportion.

"No Uzume, stop your making things WORSE!" Tsukiumi accepted the challenge,

"Ha. Their not worthy to be called my competition, because I'm the only real wife among them." Tsukiumi's teeth shinned with gusto and pride, thus pissing off the other Sekirei, they didn't like this statement at all. Kusano and Musubi jumped up from their seats infuriated with the Water Sekirei. Ku was glaring daggers and shaking her arms like mad, Musubi shouted,

"I'm his real wife too, you know!" Tsukiumi snorted,

"Does thou even understand what "Real wife" means?!" Musubi boils,

"Of course I do!" Kenichi couldn't do anything, but sigh. This whole argument was completely crazy and pointless, but that frown he wore turned into a smile. He realized that, _"With all this constant bicker, it shows that they care."_ His heart felt at peace for once, this atmosphere was starting to feel like home. He could hear Matsu giggling like a giddy school girl behind him, _"She's probably planning something."_ He saw Musubi pout in defeat,

Well, maybe I don't."

When dinner was severed Kenichi noticed that Musubi and Tsukiumi plotted themselves right beside him, he looked at them confused and curious, _"What are these two planning?" _eager to eat to eat Miya wonderful cooking, Kenichi grabbed his chopsticks and a bowl of rice with vigor. He was seconds away from eating his food before he saw something out of the corner of his left eye, he slowly turned his head towards Musubi and saw her smile, what also caught his attention was the food in her chopsticks, it was advancing towards, she was trying to feed him like a baby,

"Here you go Kenichi, open up wide now." He heard the distinct sound of Tsukiumi's growling beside him, it was terrifying and chilled him to the bone. He turned his head and saw her growling at him with eyes that could stop a man's heart.

"Kenichi, understand this, if thou should eat that thy life will be FOREFEIT!" Her sticks snap, he gulped. His arms were shaking like a leaf, and he was sweating bullets. All he wanted was to eat his dinner in peace, but he realized that wasn't going to happen. He could see a spark between the two beautiful but deadly Sekireis,

"Thanks, but...I can...eat perfectly on my own." he voice went several octaves high, he started to sound like a mouse, he even squeaked like one too. Suddenly little Kusano jabbed him in the face with a sausage stabbed at the end, literally forcing hi to eat the meaty food, she smiled and laughed as she tried to feed her Ashikabi. Tsukiumi jumped up from her seat,

"STOP! Thou are only a child!" and the bicker commenced. Miya and Uzume smiled at the young disciple and his Sekireis battle it out over who got to feed their Ashikabi.

"You know Miya, this place has really gotten crowded lately hasn't it." Miya chuckled,

"Yes. But I'll admit that it's becoming a lot more fun." The two shared a laugh, Kenichi screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

After going through a not so peaceful dinner Kenichi decided to do some late night training. Kusano was eager to watch her older brother, so she followed him out to the patio in tow. He got into his white gi and stepped into the mid night light, after a considerable amount of asking, and an very enthusiastic Musubi, Miya installed a wooden post into the backyard. This was a great way to train in Karate and gain muscle, Kenichi balled his fist and punched the pole with lightening fast speed, Kusano swore that she saw him inflict 3 punches but in reality it was 6, Kenichi kicked , elbowed and jumped over the wooden post, of course he wasn't using his full strength because he'd probably would've snapped the post in two. Kenichi jumped onto of the post and balanced himself on his right leg, he crossed his left leg over his right knee and started to bend his legs, if anything Kusano thought that he was taking a seat on air, he closed his eyes and held the stance fore what seemed like forever. Until he realized something and busted out laughing,

"HAHAHAHA!" tears were flowing out of his eyes as he fell to the grass and clenched his stomach, he smacked the ground and his laughs grew in volume, Kusano looked at the young man confused, Kenichi finally regained his breath and wiped the tears away with his finger. He sat crossed legged on the patio step beside Kusanoo and chuckled a bit more, Kusano looked up at the man and raised an eyebrow. He turned towards her and smiled, "You know Ku, back when we were eating dinner, that whole fight reminded me of when I was in high school."

"I remembered the two girls who were literally fighting over my attention, and to see that happen again made me laugh." His smile was contagious and Kusano returned it as well.

Tsukiumi was undressing herself and was preparing to take a bath with the ever so happy Musubi, she was a tad bit irritated by Kenichi's rejection earlier.

"That Kenichi..." she slides out from her attire,

"I offered to do my wifely duties and wash his back, but he refrained." she pouted, Tsukiumi snatched a towel from a nearby rack and wrapped herself in the white fabric, she then proceeded into the bathroom and toke a seat on a nearby stool beside a completely naked and oddly comfortable Musubi. She pouted and sighed in frustration,

"I suppose to share bath and breth with him!" she crossed her arms and snorted. Musubi just looked at the blonde confused,

"What's does sharing a breth mean?" she was acting like such a airhead, Tsukiumi just looked at her as if she was a adolescent child who didn't know what 1 +1 was.

"Thou loggerhead. It's when a man and a woman sleep cocooned." Musubi raised an eyebrow at the strange definition,

"Cocooned?" the word was strange on her tongue.

"AACHOOO!" Snot shot out of Kenichi's nose as he and Kusano stared off at the moon, he wiped his nose and snorted.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold, figures. I did get doused with water a lot today." The small sweet Sekirei looked up at the disciple,

"Hey big brother." he looks down at Kusano, she had that curious look that all little kids wore.

"Yeah?"

"Which one of us do you like the best?" The young man scratched his hair nervously, _"Jezz what kinda question is that?!"_ he chuckled happily and looked into her eyes with that caring smile that warmed her heart from day one.

"That's a really loaded question to ask Ku." Kusano looked at him, and something told him to take this question seriously. He looked at the full moon and smiled,

"To be absolutely honest Kusano, I like every single one of you equally."

"Musubi...Tsukiumi...Matsu and you." the words were heavy and thick with care, he was going to be honest with this young girl.

"You understand?" she smiled, probably happy not to hear someone in particular.

"All of you chose me. A guy who has no special talents or skills or qualifications at all." this wasn't really true, but he was empty of skill, all he had was his Martial Arts and core beliefs.

"I really want to repay you guys for caring for me, so I'm going to use all my strength and do my best to protect you guys ok. I won't stop you hear me, if it boils down I'll gladly lay my life down for you guys." he balled his fist and gave her a triumphant smile.

"And that's a promise." he gives the young girl a thumbs up, she smile is amazing and so was his. Kusano got up and wrapped her tiny arms around the mighty disciple's neck, he locked eyes with her. Kusano leans in and pecks Kenichi's cheek softly, making Kenichi involuntarily blush, his cheeks going pink in the process.

"Ku? What was that for?" he was confused as to why,

"It's for being my big brother. I love so very much." this sentence makes Kenichi's blush grow pink in color, for some reason his heart started to beat loudly in his chest, butterfly danced in his stomach by those words, It be forever since someone has ever said I love you with that type of tone. No one besides Honoka of course would say something with so much meaning. He smiled,

"Big brother, promise me that you'll stay with me forever." the mightiest disciple in history returns the question with a loving smile and a nod,

"I will Kusano."

"And then when I get bigger please make me your wife." He laughs at the statement, his cheeks are in flames as Kusano smiles. Suddenly within the bathroom Musubi and Tsukiumi jump out from the tube, realizing something has changed.

"What!? But how?! I just had to unmistakable feeling that someone has gotten the better of me." declares Tsukiumi, Musubi returns with a nod in agreement.

"You did? So did I."

Kenichi looks up and admires the moon, it's shine was magnificent and grand. The young Sekirei Ku siting on his lap,

"You know Ku, I wish we could all just stay like this, not have to worry about fighting at all. Back in my old town, everyday someone asked for a fight, and I hated fighting, I never wanted to pick fights. And now, you guys are forced to fight, I makes me sad." he sighs deeply.

_Meanwhile, on the top of the capital building of Shintou Teito, Minaka prepares for phase two of the Sekirei plan._

"I just confirmed the emergence of Number 09." says a lady with brown hair and brown eyes, she has and eye patch over her right eye and a white lab coat. Minaka stands proud as ever at the edge of the rooftop, his stupid cape swaying in the wind. He makes a devilish grin,

"Then it's time." he chuckles,

"At last, 90% of the birds we set loose have now emerged, we also control the majority of this city and we can seize the rest of it in a matter of hours!" his eyes give off a cunning red glow behind his glasses,

"It's a fitting stage for the drama that's about to unfold!" he raises his hand up as if he was gripping the world by the balls. His voice going up a few octaves as his monologue continues,

"Sekirei will fight Sekirei and none shall escape! Phase TWO OF THE SEKIREI PLAN STARTS NOW!"

_To Be Continued_...


	7. War has Begun

The mid night lights of the main capital of Shintou were benevolent and spectacular. Giving the conglomerate tower a huge outlook, thus showing the people below the true rulers of this city. On the roof of the building a lady with brown hair was closing a conversation on her phone,

"Yes I know…understood, thank you." She hit the end call button and flipped the phone close, she gave the man wearing a white cape and suit a pissed off and fed up look.

"Surveillance satellites have been reprogramed and are in position ."

"Troops have been mobilized , everything's ready now." She was so ticked off with this man, if she ordered her to do one more unethical thing she might just quit. Hiroto Minaka, chairmen, and founder of MBI laughed at the top of his lungs, it was an evil and sinister laugh that made her skin crawl and her blood boil.

"The time has come." His words came out slow and methodical, she snapped. Her emotions coming back into play,

"How can you stand their and LAUGH about this?!" he was being curel and heartless, but being a proud mother she always knew when he acted like this, A complete lunatic. She felt sorry and hurt, Minaka glanced towards her and smiled his vampire smile,

"What are you so afraid of Saori?" she shoots him a look and retorts with a straight face and her arms crossed

"It's not that I'm afraid, it's just that I'm fed up." Just by the sound of those words Minaka slips off the roof, luckily he grabs the edge and pulls himself up. He grins at the mother named Saori,

"Come on Saori, you knew this was inevitable. It has been ever since we touched the corpse of the god, I'll never forget that day! How could I?! That's when I became THE GAME MASTER!" The lunatic of a chairmen laughed his head off, as Saori's face grew even more contorted and furious, she even growled at her boss. Knowing that this plan was going to become serious, suddenly Minaka hops back onto the roof and jabs a finger towards her,

"I think those years as a mother has softened you up Saori!" she snapped,

"Shut UP Minaka!" He laughed at her and nodded his head in a disapproving manner and said,

"You remember that day don't you Saori, I remember you telling me that your first child was born." She shut her mouth and thought long and hard, her mind wondering back to the days that have past, more specifically the day when the gods came out of the ocean.

It was the year 1999, the newly wedded Saori Shirahama has just started a family with Mototsugu Shirahama. Being young and in their prime they decided to have a child, they named the buddle of joy Kenichi. Just a couple of days after the birth of their son Saori got a call from an old colleague of hers from her early days of college, It was the renowned genius of her college Hiroto Minaka. Back before she met Mototsugu, Saori was a prodigy in the mathematics and science realm, she was always competing with the genius Minaka, soon the two got along with each other and decided to be partners. But after spending time after time with Mototsugu she started falling in love. Minaka was ecstatic to hear about the engagement and their relationship, but unfortunately she cut ties with Minaka and headed to city of Matsue. It was just on this one particular day that she received a call from an unknown number, Saori picked up the phone curiously,

"Hello?" there's a pause before,

"HELLO SAORI!" she winces and pulls the phone away from her ear, if she kept it close she would've gone deaf,

"HOW ARE YOU TODAY ?!" she knew that distinct loud ass voice anywhere, she put the phone back to her ear and whispered into the phone,

"Minaka!? What the hell?!" he laughs on the other end,

"Congratulations on your new child!" her mouth opens wide as she stutters,

"Wait…how…did you-"

"I know everything Saori, remember." She sighed, Minaka had a way of retaining information about students he didn't like,

"What's the kid's name?" she shakes her head,

"Uh…Kenichi…why?" He chuckles again, she frowned at the floor and waited for a response,

"Ah Kenichi…I like that name. It sounds strong and confident…nice pick." Her eyebrows twitched with irritation, Minaka could be a real pain in the ass some times.

"Yes it is. Why are you calling me Minaka?" he wanted to get straight to the point, she didn't want to get involved with this crazy nutjob.

"You won't believe it Saori, but I found it." She pushed the phone closer, as if she didn't hear him correctly,

"What did you find?" he sighed deeply,

"The place we've been looking for since college." Her eyes contract and her hands tremble, could it be! Could he have found the one place they've been searching for? She hissed into the phone and dropped her voice to a whisper,

"So it's true?" she chuckles,

"Yes. And I want to personally invite you to see it for your own eyes." This was her chance, to finally see the 4 year goal that she was striving to get, but she remembered, she looked at her husband who was playing with small baby in his hands, his smile was jubilant and heart warming, Saori clenched her teeth and snapped back to the phone.

"You know I can't do that Minaka. I have a family and you know that." She jabbed a finger towards the phone, she heard a deep sigh on the other end of the device. There was a long pause before,

"Just think about it Saori! This is our chance to prove to those idiots who doubted us back in the day, please at of all the people I could've chosen I chose you." She retorted back into the phone with venom and anger,

"My family and motherly duties come first Minaka! You have to understand!" the man on the other end threw down his last card,

"You'll go down knowing that you could've been great. Not some crazy nerd who talked ludicrous throughout college. Remember the professors who laughed at us, called us names we couldn't forget? Just think Saori." This was what ticked her off, she remembered everything, and her die hard goal to be the best and brightest came back into light. She looked at her family and frown, then making up her mind she did a sigh of defeat. She looked back at the phone with a frown,

"I'll do it." Minaka rejoices sand woops and haulers, Saori does a,

"Shhhh. Quiet!" Minaka gives her the address and tells her to meet her there at a specific date and time. Saori hangs up the phone and breaks the news to her on growing family, Mototsugu gives his wife a kiss on the cheek,

"I'll take care of the boy honey. I see that your mind is set on this so go on ahead…just…be careful." She smiles at her expert marksman of a husband, she planned her things accordingly and budgeted her time wisely.

When the day came Saori and Minaka landed on the island dubbed Kamikura Island, Minaka was excited as ever as Saori trailed behind him, just a tad bit slower.

"Hurry up Saori! What are you waiting for?!" he threw his arms up and down and gave Saori a show, she shook her head disapprovingly, the man shouted on the top of his lungs,

"You and I are the first to set foot here, we don't have time for doodling!" he turned his fist into a ball and gave her his vampire grin.

"Dungeons! Lets go forth and quest for-" Saori was so fed up with his speech that she threw a nicely sized rock at the maniacs face, thus knocking him off his high horse and onto the cold hard ground. He jumped up with vigor and jabbed a finger at the mother,

"Damnit that hurt Saori!" she grinned and prepared another rock, just in case he needed a refresher.

"Then listen or I'll throw another! This island was pushed up from the depth of the ocean from a tremendous earthquake. We have no idea how safe or unstable this place might be! Yet, here you are running off like this is some type of playground!"

"And your just throwing all caution the wind!" the man flinched from her tone of voice, Saori could be sweet at times but if you pissed her off you were in for a beating, Minaka felt bad for the young child. Saori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly pissed off with the genius,

"To think that the guy who they called a super genius, the brightest mind in the history of the university is acting LIKE A NUTCASE!" She sees the lunatic scraping up a cliff in a abnormal pace, she raised an eyebrow and ran over to the super genius,

"HEY, didn't you hear anything I just said?!"

"Minaka! Get back here!" The super genius finally got to the top of the cliff, he peaked over the threshold and saw something that couldn't be explained in words, he shouted to his colleague and friend,

"Saori! Come here quick!" he stood up on his feet, posed like a super hero, his stupid scarf flowing in the wind, that and his crazy outfit, he shouted,

"IT'S THE KING OF TERROR!" This king of terror was an extraterrestrial ship of some kind, it looked damaged and scorched, mud and rock almost covered the immense ship. Finally, Saori made it to the top of the cliff, her eyes almost popped as she beheld the craft in front of her, she whispered,

"So it's actually real." Minaka patted her on the shoulder and smiled,

"Of course it is Saori. Come on lets go inside." The man jumped down and power slided down the slope, Saori jumped after the crazed man.

A futuristic metal door hisses open, they could see the gust of air that came out of the mechanism; it revealed a long and dark hallway. But was suddenly illumined by light, the walls were white and precisely placed together, just from the look of this white hallway told the two scientist that this was beyond human understanding. The two walked through the corridor quiet, Saori looked at the walls in awe, while Minaka stared straight ahead at the door at the end of the hallway, as if he had a clear goal to reach and conquer. Saori looked at Minaka,

"The King Of Terror?" it was a strange name to give to a spaceship and it really didn't suit the craft at all,

"Nostradamus predicted that it would fall from the sky at the end of the centaury." Saori shook her head and looked at him confused,

"Nostradamus huh?" They stopped in front of the white door, Minaka simply waves his hand over a device, probably activating the doors mechanisms, she wouldn't admit this out loud ever but she was impressed by how he didn't look at the slight confused as to what to do. Strange alien characters streamed across the device, thus opening the door. The two walk inside a dark room, it was glowing white and had black strange polygons on the walls, in the middle was a pod of some kind. In it, what seemed to be some kind of yellow liquid, and in that liquid was a woman, she was hooked up to tubes and she looked sedated and asleep. Minaka cupped his chin and contemplated,

"But I must say though…. she doesn't look like the King Of Terror."

_Present day, _

Miya was hard at work preparing breakfast for her guest and tenant, chopping away at carrots and such. Meanwhile upstairs Kenichi Shirahama was being overwhelmed by his Sekireis, Tsukiumi and Musubi had an arm in their grasp and Matsu and Kusano shared the young man's legs. This was very uncomfortable, even for the mighty disciple, his eyes fluttered open, the blinding sun disturbing his nightmare/ dream of Ryozanpaku, one part of him was glad to be awake, while the other wished to be still asleep. He looked at the amazing girls attached to his hard earned body and sighed, his mind remebring the endless argument last night.

_Last night,_

"Get thee away from him now!" Demanded Tsukiumi, she slammed her hand on the floor and clenched her teeth, she was wearing her nice blue pajamas as she shouted towards Musubi,

"Only his real wife may share his bed and that wife is me! WITCH!" Musubi just smiles and tugs on Kenichi's arm,

"I'm his wife too you know." Kusano and Kenichi saw the purple spark between the two Sekireis. The disciple gulped as a sweat drop grew in size on his cheek, "_Oh crap this isn't going so well!"_ _"But I did have a feeling this would happen. I gotta get them out of here before Miya KILLS ME."_ He noticed Matsu laying her head on his back, she was hearing the steady heartbeat of her Ashikabi with a smile, Kenichi sighed.

"Well, it's about time we starting heading off for bed." He gets up, Matu frowns. He picks Kusano in his arms before Tsukiumi grabs his left hand,

"Wait, what is thou doing?" he gave her a shit face smile,

"I'm just gonna bring Ku to Miya's room so she could go to sleep." Little Kusano shok her head in defiance, she didn't want to sleep with Miya, no, she preferred her strong Older Brother. Tsukiumi got in Ku's face and grinned,

"Thou are not sleeping in here tonight brat, so go!" the two growl at each other like dogs, well more like puppies. Matsu giggled,

"I was about to say the same to you." Matsu hides behind her nicely sized Ashikabi, her glasses glowing gold with mischief, he looked down and raised an eyebrow,

"You gotta go too or you'll get in trouble again." She rolled her eyes,

"Don't be silly I have every reason to be here." She chuckled,

"I'm simply observing the behavior here of these two wild women." The disciple rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. _'What am I gonna do?"_

_Present time,_

We're back with Kenichi and his Sekireis, he gives them a meek frown_, "In the end they wore me down and I let them have their way."_ Let this be the first time that Kenichi's lost against a Sekirei, more specifically 4 Sekireis. Suddenly the door opens, revealing Miya with a knife in her hands, she had the look of pure bloodlust, red and dark, he almost ccraped his pants right then and there.

"Good morning Kenichi." Her voice was tranquil and sweet, while her blade shinned dangerously. Kenichi backpedaled to the wall in horror , his body trembling.

"I see that you've forgotten one of my cardinal rules here." She points at the young disciple,

"Illicit relations are strictly forbidden." The knife seemed to be growing in size, but that was just his imagination. He gulped and stuttered,

"Please put the knife down…This isn't what it looks like Miya I swear." He nervously chuckled as Miya scanned the room, everyone was giving happy looks that were trying to hide the fact that they were caught.

"Even Ku." The girl smiled, Kenichi rubbed his hair and chuckled.

The group went downstairs and Miya slid a card to the middle of the table for everyone to see. It was a diagram of sleeping arangements,

"And so I've decided to allocate sleeping arrangements for everyone." Kenichi gave her a nervous look, knowing that this will not sit well with the Sekireis.

"Ku, you'll be sleeping in my room as usual." The girl pouts and Kenichi pats her hair softly,

"Meanwhile, Room 204, which has been vacant for awhile now will be shared with Musubi and Tsukiumi. The two look at the landlady and gasp, clearly pissed off by the arrangements, Kenichi face palmed. The shout in unison,

"HUH!?" Tsukiumi slams her hands on the table, and declares,

"But I am his wife! Being separated from ones husband is unfathomable!" Musubi shouts as well,

"I'm his wife too!" Tsukiumi snapped,

"Shut…UP!" Miya has had enough with this bickering, she unleashes her aura or Ki, purple and incredibly powerful. Kenichi started shaking like crazy as he felt and saw her Ki manifest itself, and so does Tsukiumi and Musubi.

"Ladies, I've made my decision." Her voice drops as the evil Hana Mask opens its mouth, the Japanese letters "Hisssss…" come out.

"Is that understood?" they all audibly gulp, Tsukiumi and Musubi are at a lost for words, they shut their mouths and nod their heads towards the scary landlady,

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes it is. I accept with thou has decided." Kenichi shook his head, and stifled his laugh, the two busty women sigh deeply, clearly defeated by Miya.

Up in Matsu's hacker's den, she giggles at the scene downstairs,

"Now that clears the 3 obstacles that were blocking my way into Kenichi's room." A constant blaring alarm originates from an above computer, she raised an eyebrow at the strange arrows that moved throughout the capital grid.

"Troop deployment are changing, and rapidly too, I wonder why?" her fingers dashed across the computer keyboard.

Meanwhile downstairs, Tsukiumi crossed her arms and leaned up against the stairs, she was still pissed off with the arangements. She snorted,

"That wrench! So why is it as to why I the real wife get kicked out of his room?" she huffed and puffed her chest out,

"Honestly, the nerve!" she seconds away before walking into the corridor before she heard Miya's voice, she snapped back to the stairs and pecked out to see what was all the commotion about,

"I have to shopping now, could you water the garden while I'm out?" Musubi and Ku smiled,

"Sure have a nice trip." She bowed,

"Bye bye Miya." Tsukiumi zips behind the stairs, Musubi looks down towards Kusano,

"Where's Tsukiumi at?" Ku shrugs her shoulders,

"I don't know." Musubi frowned,

"If we can get her to water the garden with us it'll be a lot quicker. And a lot more fun." Kusano nods her head, Kenichi heard them and walked into the room, he smiled and greeted them,

"Can I help? I've been training a lot lately and I could use a change of scenery." The two Sekireis jumped up and smiled,

"Of course!"

"Yea!" Kusano hugged his leg and Kenichi ruffled her hair playfully. Tsukiumi snorted and walked into the hallway behind the stairs,

"So they expect me to use my powers to assist them with the chores do they? What do they take for, nothing more then a living breathing water sprinker?!" She missed Kagari come out of his room, but she didn't miss the chuckle that came out of his mouth, she turned towards the man and looked at him with a calculating eye, he waved back and smiled,

"Uh…hi?" he was just trying to be polite, but Tsukiumi was deducing something, "Thou does resemble him…" Kagari snaps forward and makes sure she couldn't see his face

"I don't know what your talking about." And with that said he took of towards the door or kitchen.

Meanwhile not too far away, a lady with gray hair hops out from a nice red convertible car, the man inside nods his head,

"Just call me when your done." She smiles,

"I will."

"Besides this shouldn't take too long I'm just gonna check up on her." The cars peels out of the parking spot and zoom down the street.

Back at Masion Izumo, Kenichi, Kusano and Musubi are watering the plants. Kenichi gives tips on how to care and protect plants, Kusano smiles at his devotion while Musubi looks at him in awe. Kenichi was watering the plants with a happy smile and passed it to Musubi, little Kusano tried to jump up and get it, she clearly wanted to water the plants too. Kenichi stood back and watched the two bicker over the hose. Suddenly his eye dilate and his blood runs cold, every sensor in his body was on overdrive, he clenched his teeth and balled his fist. _"Oh my god I feel it. That…horrible, disgusting bloodlust intention.I haven't felt that sense in a while…could it be..YAMI?"_ His eyes dart back and forth as his teeth almost chip, Musubi and Ku are oblivious to the young disciple discomfort. Musubi was pulling the hose farther away from Ku's reach,

"Hey wait Ku I don't want you to get wet." She stopped when Kusano looked to her right, she turned. A lady with gray hair, a gray jacket and a black combat dress was beside her. The lady's hair was being drenched in water, she freaked out and turned to hose towards Kusano's face, thus soaking her as well.

"Oh no I didn't see you their!" the lady chuckles,

"As usual you're a scatterbrain as always…Am I right Musubi." She shows her face, Musubi smiles and runs up to her,

"Karasuba!" Kenichi locked eyes with the woman, _"She's the one! Her aura is disgusting and it's extremely powerful I don't think I've ever felt this before."_ _"It's filled with bloodlust!"_ Kenichi clenches his fist and stare daggers st the woman named Karasuba, Musubi runs up to her,

"Why are you here?" Karasuba chuckles,

"Well I heard a rumor about an I wanted to come check it out for myself. Did I…come at a bad time?" Kenichi was seconds away from saying yes, but, he wanted to know more about this Karasuba and how in the hell Musubi knew her name.

"No not at all come in!" Kenichi glared at the woman as she walked into the house with Musubi in tow, she glanced at him and he shivered to the bone. The lady's eyes were terrifying, the were that of a demons, diamond and black. His glared turned even more deadly as she frowned at him, he realsed his Ki and hoped she felt it as well, this was his warning to her.

Musubi and Karasuba are in a room, Karasuba changd from her wet clothes and into a robe,

"Here, you can borrow my clothes until yours get dry ok." She sighed, and wrapped her in the fabric,

"I'm really sorry for all this."

"Don't be, it's ok." She turned towards Musubi with a smile that could kill,

"Tell me something, that guy don't stairs…is he your Ashikabi?" she nodded her head,

"He's Kenichi." She notices a Sekirei symbol at the base of Karasuba's neck on the back, she covers it, but Musubi didn't fail to notice,

"A Sekirei symbol!?"

"Yep, I've emerged as well." Her smile turned in a frown_, "Damn, that guy downstairs has an unimaginable aura, I've never felt something so powerful!"_ She was snapped back into reality by Musubi's loud voice,

"That's awesome Congratulations!" she smiled, her fsce resembling a fox,

"And too you for defeating Number 43." Musubi looks confused, but realized,

"Oh her! That girl, the mean one who was caring that giant scythe! She was such a bully." She made a mad face, as Karasuba laughed at her naïve.

"You haven't changed a bit Musubi." The two face each other,

"Anyway, I just came to confirm something…"

"What's that?"

She smiled, "Are promise." She raises her pinky finger,

"You do remember right?" she stepped back, but she nodded her head,

"Of course, I do." Kenichi was peeking in the crack of the door, he was worried for Musubi's will being and he wanted to retain any information he could from this moment. But, straight from a horror movie, Karasuba looked up and noticed the brown eyes watching her, he jumped and averted his eyes from the door. That one sight scared him, he started to walk to the end of the hall, his face was beating sweat. He fiddled with his hands and fingers, before Matsu popped from out the secret wall,

"Hey Kenichi! Come here a second." he looks up and walks over to her,

"I heard voices, who's here?" he frowns and his eyebrows furrowed,

"A very dangerous friend of Musubi's." Matsu raised an eyebrow,

"A friend?" suddenly the two exit from their room, Musubi first. Karasuba slowly comes out, from the corner of her eye she sees Kenichi and Matsu, she smiles. Matsu freaks out and runs into her room, slamming the wall in the process, Kenichi gulped and rubbed his head.

"What's she doing here! Oh no she saw me didn't she!" Kenichi knocked on the door,

"Uh…Matsu?"

"Uh sorry…There isn't anyone here by that name!" her voice was high and scared, Kenichi raised an eyebrow, he glared at the woman but she returned a smile.

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows furrowed,

"What?" his voice has disdain and anger behind it, she ignores his impolite response,

"I have to be going now." He reframes from saying _"Good riddance." _ out loud. Knowing that that would be impolite and rude,

"Ok then.

Musubi pouted as Karasuba walked out the door,

"I was hoping you would stay a little longer." She shook her head,

"Sorry but someones waiting on me." She heads off,

"Well see ya." Musubi smiles,

"Ok Bye!" Kenichi and Tsukiumi looked at the woman was dirty looks, the wise disciple whispers, "I don't like her one bit." Tsukiumi nods her head in agreement, "Me too." Karasuba head out the front entrance, she glances up to her left and sees Homura just standing there. He flinches because her gaze is deadly and precise, but that frown turned into a smile as she headed off. "_Sekirei Number 4…Karasuba. MBI's hound also known as…The Black Sekirei."_ Kenichi knocked on the wall lightly,

"Hey Matsu…Musubi's creepy friend is gone now." She moans in distress and pain, her hands are in her hair as she goes crazy over the encounter.

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER I'M STILL GONNA BE KILLED!" Her voice was meek and she was on the verge of crying, suddenly red ALERTS pop on each computer screen, Kenichi shouts,

"What do mean you'll be killed! Talk to me Matsu!" the door slams open, smacking his nose, he winced and looked at the crazed Matsu,

"Kenichi hurry, you have to see what's on the news." He shakes his head and sprints downstairs with Mastu and Kusano in tow, grabbing their wrist and sprinting down the stairs. The switched the TV on and saw Hiroto Minaka with his crazy attire, white cape and crazy suit. He wore a smile that was filled with lies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Shintou Teito, this is Hiroto Minaka president and CEO of MBI speaking. And I am pleased to anonuce that MBI has seized the capital, and as of today the entire city is under our control." Kenichi gulps, and his stomach twist and contorts,

"The entire city!?"

"With MBI at the helm we'll usher in a new age of the gods and it begins HERE!"

"Now, even though there's been a change of management there's no need to worry." Musubi walks into the livingroom, curious to what all the commotion was about. She saw Minaka on screen and gasped,

"It's the professor!"

"You citizens can carry on your daily lives as usual."

"However when ever living you will be subjected to inspection by MBI personnel before you exit the city." Tsukiumi clenches her teeth, _"Thou has done it! Damn you Minaka!"_ Tsukiumi invites herself out the room, Kenichi notices and grabbed her wirst, he looked in his eyes intensly,  
"Stay Tsukiumi." She doesn't argue and shuts her mouth, his glare was serious and deep with concern.

He turns towards the TV,

"So their gonna search people?" he raised an eyebrow. Mastu frowns at the disciple and seriously looks at the television screen,

"So that proves it, Phase 2 of the Sekirei plan has just begun." He looks at her and gulps,

"Damn." Tsukiumi leaves and Kenichi allows it, he honestly didn't want her to leave but she looked unsettled, so he allowed it. The four of them go back to the Hakcer's den of Matsu's room, she taps on her keyboard at an abnormal pace, her glasses shinned with information and characters.

"Here's all the proof that I need."

"Take a look at this map I pulled from their sever." A map of the city and rivers pops up, gathering everyone's attention,

"As you can see that the city is surrounded by river," her finger out lines the edge of the map,

"MBI's private army has been deployed and have blockaded every route that leads out of here." Kenichi gulps and scratches his hair, his eyebrow furrowed,

"I don't get it, are they keeping people out?" she nods her head,

"No their trying to keep us in. Look guys, we have to prepare." His eyes dilate,

"For what?!" his voice is quivering from fear and worry,

"For WAR. Because Hiroto Minaka means for this city…to serve as a battle ground." Everyone in the group gasp.

Miya was on her way to her house before she heard a distinct voice that she's disgusted for a while. She turned a corner and saw her, Karasuba.

"Well, well, That's a cozy little place you got there. Masion Izumo huh." She looks at her with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed. She proceeds towards Karasuba,

"Don't worry I didn't take anything…at least not yet." Miya snapped,

"This time I'll let you off with just a warning." She growls as Karasuba and strolls towards her,

"But the next time you dare step foot in my home I'll won't be nearly as forgiving." Karasuba chuckles,

"You haven't changed a bit, your still as scary as ever I see." The corss paths,

"But tell me are as fast?" At that exact moment two reach for their weapons with lighting fast speed, an apple falls to the floor. Karasuba smiles, and relaxes, while Miya doesn't.

"Well I guess so…oh to bad I didn't bring my sword today."

"Because the weapon your holding wouldn't be no match for it." She jabs her carrot at Karasuba and growls,

"Get out of here! Your repulsive visage is too much for me to stomach anymore!" her voice lost its motherly and kind tone, and turns into something else. Karasuba picked up an apple that fell between them,

"It's just like I said, you haven't changed Number 1. Scary." She rubs the apple against her sleeve and turns her back to Miya,

"Until we meet again, but until next time bring a sword. Because I'll bring mine." Her eyes dilate and her smile is filled with death and destruction. She bites the apple and walks away, before.

"Hold on." She stops

"That apple…It cost money PAY UP!" Karasuba smiles and exits the area. Miya glares daggers at her back as she walks off, she hears the distinct sound of Helicopters over head. Her hair blows in the wind, she looks up and her eyebrow furrowed,

"_Well…It looks it's finally begun…Takehito." _

Kenichi stared out the upstairs window as the Helicopters flew over head, he looked with a purpose but he didn't know what,

"_Will all have to train." _

"_And if this truly war then Kusano will have to train as well."_

"_But who was that lady with Musubi! She had an aura that far surpassed anything since my days in high school."_ He heard shuffling and turned towards his left, Musubi was smiling as usual,

"I found Ku, she just laid down for a nap." He shook his head,

"Nice to know." He looks around for someone,

"And…what about Tsukiumi? You have any idea where she's at right now?" she shook her head,

"No." More Helicopters past by the window, drawing their attentions,

"I've noticed that the house sure is empty now."

"Uzume's gone as well, she said that there was something she had to take care of." He raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Musubi, she smiled at the blue asher sky, she gasped, remebring something.

"What is it Musubi?" she turns towards him,

"It's just that were all alone right now. Aren't we." His eye move back and forth and he chuckles,

"I guess so."

"Then this is the best time." He looked at her confused,

"Kenichi look, there's something that I have to tell you. And only yo ok."

"It's about a promise I made to Karasuba." His eyebrows furrowed,

"What do you know about her Musubi, I don't feel comfortable around her."

"It was a promise between Sekireis." He nods his head,

"Ok, a promise?" she smiled,

"Yes, one that we made some time ago. And vow to keep."

_Flashback, _

Musubi and Karasuba sat on a high elevated construction site, it was still in the works and this was their usual hide out. The nice spring breeze blew their hair back and gave them a nice refresher,

"Humans are such an unnecessary speices on this planet." Karasuba spit her word out with venom and hate, Musubi frowns at her declaration, but smiles at the city and sky.

"Well, my Ashikabi I'm going to meet is human."

"And I just know he's going to be warm, kind and caring. So your wrong, humans aren't unnecessary at all." Karasuba sighed,

"I don't agree, but Yume use to say the same thing." Musubi frowned,

"Yume did?"

"Yes. You know what, why don't we put it to the test then. Let's promise that will fight through the game until we're the last Sekireis standing, And then we will have to fight each other." Musubi argues,

"But what will us fighting prove?"

"Well if you defeat me I'll approve what you're saying is right. But if I win…"

_Present time, _

"Well that's the promise we made. To survive, so that she and I can fight each other to the finish." Kenichi gasped,

"Musubi that lady is-"

"Don't worry Kenichi I will win." He's at a loss for words, Musubi looked so determined and happy that he didn't dare argue with her. She looked out the window with a smile,

"I'll prove to her that I was right. But that's not all I'm going to do, I'll also free all of the defeated Sekireis. Because being separated from their Ashikabis forever is just too much to bear." she frowned and looked sad, Kenichi mirrored her frown,

"Musubi." Her name came out slow and soft, but that frown changed in a instant. She smiled at Kenichi,

"Oh Kenichi I just have so much love for you!" the mighty disciple blushed ten fold and smiled, it was heartwarming to feel her love, and his heart strengthen with courage and willpower, he balled his fist and gave her a grin, she intertwined her fingers with his fist, she unraveled the fingers and slowly guided his hand to her heart, his hand land softly on her left beast. He could feel the erratic tempo of her heart beat, she dipped her face down and smiled sweetly,

"My heart is beating very fast isn't it." He nodded his head,

"Yes it is." His voice was true and honest and the sweet side of Kenichi came out with every word,

"You know why? It's because of all the love that I feel here."

"I'm grateful, not just for this great house, but for all of you here. For Miya…and Ku, Matsu, and Tsukiumi."

"And of course you Kenichi." The two people had smiles on their face, Kenichi's heart beat increased ten fold, her love was true and his was too,

"This feeling that I have, this overwhelming love that have for these wonderful people in my life. Well, I want Karasuba to feel it too." That statement pained Kenichi beacuase something told him that Karasuba was too for gone for love and compassion, so he refused to tell Musubi the truth.

"She doesn't know just how wonderful it is."

"So I want to convince her to open her heart to it." She hugged him hard, Kenichi just stood awkward and quiet, his arms not knowing where to be.

"I know that it's gonna be hard to do, and maybe it's even impossible." He shook his head and returned the smile was earnest,

"You can do, I know you can Musubi. I truly believe in you." She smiles and his heart swells, _"I'll admit, with your heart and that contagious smile of yours, you could do anything you set your mind to."_

"_Your one in a _million_ Musubi…and I'm glad you picked me to be your Ashikabi."_

_Meanwhile, _

Tsukiumi watched the helicopters past by with her arms crossed. She frowned at the city before her,

"Thou must be kidding." She hears,

"You shouldn't be surprised." She turns, it was her rival and nemesis Homura,

"You?!" he sighed,

"Turning this entire city into a battleground for Sekireis has always been part of Minaka's plan." Tsukiumi turns her back to the guardian of Sekireis,

"Hmph. I make a habit not to fight against convalescents." Homura face palmed and proceeded with the conversation,

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't come here to fight." Tsukiumi turns towards her enemy,

"Then leave now!"

"Since the Sekirei plan has progressed into Phase 2, then that means 90 percent of the Sekireis have now emerged." Tsukiumi gasped, and started to blame herself for this, _"Wait… did I cause this by becoming Kenichi's Sekirei?_" Homura notices her discomfort,

"Is something wrong?" she snaps from her calculations and her cheeks glow pink,

"No! Besides it's none of thy business." She walks to the edge of the roof slowly,

"If thou has no intentions of doing battle…then keep thy self away from me." And with that said he she hops off the roof, leaving Homura to his thoughts,

"That'll be hard to do, since we live in the same house." The copters land on a nearby building, snatching his attention,

"_MBI has really stepped up their patrols, they've got this place lock down tight. If any Sekireis or Ashikabis try to escape.."_

"_Then their as good as dead."_

_Meanwhile, back at Masion Izumo,_

Tsukiumi growls at the two people in front of him, Kenichi stifles his laugh,

"What is this!?"  
Musubi smiled,

"Uzume said it was a French Maid outfit." Tsukiumi had Musubi's collar in her hands and was shaking her back and forth to no end, her eyes went back in forth in her skull,

"I know what it's called thou simpleton, and that wasn't what I meant! I want to knowwhy do I have to be dressed in in such attire!?"

"Because you don't want to your nice frilly dress all dirty when you and I go shopping at the market." Tsukiumi's jae dropped, did she just hear her correctly.

"Shopping." She went back to shaking Musubi, Kenichi face palmed,

"Was does I have partake in such a medial chore like that!?" The two stopped and noticed Mita standing happily behind them,

"Miya?" she lifted up two brown baskets,

"Here you go. You girls have fun now." She drops and plant her hands on her hips as if she was better than everyone else,

'Why do I have to go shopping!?" Miya lifted a finger,

"Because those who do not work shall not eat. Got it?" The purple Hana Mask materialized beside her head, thus scaring everyone in the room. Tsukiumi jumped,

"Yes Miya." She smiles,

"Whoever come back first get's to seat by Kenichi at dinner table tonight." Musubi jumps andTsukiumi notices, the two look at each other and sparks fly. Kusano tugged on Kenichi's shoulder,

"I'm sitting by him tonight!" The two Sekireis stamped out the house and down the street, Kenichi was lefted in the dust confused, a white bunny danced acorss his vision. _"Did those two seriously do that?"_ Miya stood beside the disciple and smiled,

"Is something wrong?" he rubbed his head confused,

"Well, it just seems weird I guess. After all, there is a war going on, and we're acting so normal." Miya chuckled happily whileKenichi did the same,

"It's okay, let's just enjoy while we can." Kenichi nods his head,

"I agree."

_Later that night, The people of Masion Izumo sleep soundly, but in the deep hours of the night a particular Sekriei has already started Phase 2 and has killed her first Sekirei in this heartless war, she's known as the Veil Skeirei. _

_A lady enjoys a nice bottle of Sake on the beams of an on unfinished building, she gulps down the liquid as her hair blows in the wind, she notices this and frowns,_

"The breeze has kicked up. A strong wind is about to blow through this city."

_To Be Continued….  
_


	8. Encounters

The city of Shintou Teito was in a rush, the people fled the city like rats. They all had the same idea, _we feel like sheep trapped in a cage_. Military Troops were at every single exit in or out of the city, citizens had to go through mandatory inspections and background checks, their goal was to find any evidence of a Sekirei trying to flee the capital. Cars honked loudly and irritably, people shouted at the top of their lungs, they did not want to have any part in this capital or the secret game that was taking place within. Besides, it was turning into a militarized zone. A young man, no more than 19 years old was walking at a strikingly fast pace, he had jet black hair and purple eyes to match. The man had a black t-shirt and opal watch, he was holding hands with a girl wearing a strange purple dress. She was wearing an inconspicuous black hat that covered her eyes, but did not cover her short dirty blonde hair. The man towed the girl along in an urgent manner, his goal clear as day._ "We're almost pass the check point, a couple more feet and we're home free."_ He could literally feel the girl trembling and fidgeting in his hand, he noticed that she tended to look around nervously instead of keeping her eyes forward.

_"Damn. If she keeps looking around like that we're bound to get caught."_ He slows his pace and turns towards the scared girl behind him,

"We'll be fine. Just keep looking forward and don't look back." the girl shivers and fidgets more. The man realized this and smiled.

"I won't let them take you away. I promise." His reassuring voice calms the young lady down, the look in his eyes was nothing more than pure honesty. So she complied and nodded her head. The two walked at their normal pace, the soldiers seem to be oblivious to the two. This was a good sign, but something in the young man's stomach told him that this was too easy. Their almost there, a couple more steps and the could break into a full sprint towards the main land or any other place different from the capital. One of the many MBI soldiers notices something out of the corner of his eye, an he's a newbie at best. A kid fresh out of college and just trying to make ends meet. While his seniors were evaluating other pedestrians he toke notice of the couple that was sneaking past their checkpoint, he raises his hand and shouts,

"HEY YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE." The couple froze in their tracks, the girl squirmed and trembled like a leaf, while the man girts his teeth and looks from left to right trying desperately to find an alternative solution. She tugs on his sleeve and stammers,

"We're gonna get caught!" she whispered as low as she could, the man stared intently at the road ahead.

"I know, I know. We're gonna have to run for it." She visibly flinched,

"What! No we can't!" He scowls,

"Yes we can!" The newbie soldier proceeded towards the startled couple in a brisk manner. He just wanted to get through the day smoothly, he didn't want to deal with any commotion or trouble. But unfortunately trouble found him. The standard issue device in the soldier's hands was blasting noise like an alarm clock, he sighed and raised his hand up,

"Stand right there! I have a few questions to ask you." The device was going off like crazy now, intrigued but also annoyed he toke a nice long look at the device in his left hand. He noticed the strange flux in the chart and his eyes dilated, the young man noticed this and toke off running.

"DON'T STOP! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" the couple ran as fast as their feet could take them, the girl was starting to lag behind. He could see her struggle and fatigue. _"DAMNIT! SHE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"_ The girl tripped over a her feet and landed face first onto the ground, he skidded to a halt and ran back to the girl and kneeled down, she had tears in her eyes and they were red rimmed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive-

"Come on! It's okay! I told you that I wouldn't let them take you away!" The soldier gathered some troops and was now giving commands to his fellow comrades, the man grabbed the girl's hands and helped her back onto her feet, she had some nasty scrapes on her knees but she didn't show any signs of pain, that was all due to the young man's attitude and smile. He would never scold her in any way, shape or form. The two resumed their sprint down the bridge, at the rate they were going they might actually make it. A black blur swopped out of nowhere, it was moving at an blinding fast speed. The two stopped and look around.

"Did you see that?!" the girl was terrified as ever, her quivering tone a clear sign, the man nodded his head. He concealed his fear and terror and tried to act as brave as possible, the girl didn't need to see him in a state of panic. Out of the blue, a strange woman was standing on the tip of lamp post, she was standing perfectly on top of the post with one leg and chuckled malevolently down at the couple below.

"Well, well, well..."

"What do we have here?" their eyes snapped up at the lady with white hair and metal hands. She wore a tattered up piece of black clothing and seemed to be covered in white bandages. She summersaults onto the bridge in an elegant fashion, plotting herself a couple feet in front of the two. They step back, the girl shrieks. She furiously tugs on his sleeve,

"WE HAVE TO GO!" He turns,

"NO WE'RE NOT!" His eyebrows furrowed and he scowls at the disturbing woman in front of him.

"Its nice to meet you. Number 95 AKA Kuno. How's that scrawny Ashikabi treating you?" She jabs a sharp metal finger towards the young man. Kuno almost rips his sleeve,

"WE HAVE TO GO! SHE'S THE BLUE SEKIREI!" He turns towards Kuno, his head darts back and forth, from the girl to the road ahead. He accepted the reality that he and his Sekirei would never stand a chance against this formidable opponent. He curses under his breath and grabs Kuno's hand, on instinct he sprints towards the edge of the bridge, once he's there he looks down. His eyes calculate the drop into the water. He turns towards Kuno,

"The drop isn't that bad. But are you afraid to get wet?" he smiles, but the girl gives him and worried nod.

"You go first!" he steps aside, Kuno hurtles over the edge and falls into the water. The man notices that the so called "Blue Sekirei" isn't pursuing them, she's just...smiling. Her lips resembles a vampire's grin, it sends shivers down his spine. She suddenly starts to chuckle loudly,

"You know...that was a ballsy move you did there."

"And just for that, I'll let you off with a warning." he doesn't hesitate, the man hurtles over the edge and into the water below. His vision is filled with blue then his body sky rockets out of the water. Once he regained his equilibrium he swam back to the grass landing.

_"I just hope Kuno's_ _okay!"_ The man starts to swim back to the bay in a urgent manner , he spots Kuno on the grass dripping wet and soaked to the bone. She was shivering all over, as if she was dipped in freezing water.

"MINATO! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Kuno stands up and runs towards the bottom of the grass hill, Minato swims towards Kuno as fast as he could. Once he made it onto the grass landing he runs up to her and hugs the Sekirei with all his might.

"You were so brave Kuno." His voice was filled with caring love, he was so scared for her wellbeing and knowing how scared she can get it surprised him to see her do something so crazy back there.

_"Thank you. But I don't know if I could do it without you Minato."_ She enjoys his immense body heat and smiles into his chest.

Near by on an adjacent rooftop Homura looks at the Blue Sekirei with disdain and anger.

"_Number 106 Haihane."_

_"A member of the Disciplinary Squad. MBI really isn't playing around...this is going to get serious."_ Homura gulps.

_Meanwhile the next day at Masion Izumo,_

"FASTER, MUSUBI FASTER!" He throws a punch towards Musubi, it's blocked with one hand and then, making a crane for with the same hand, Musubi lifts up and stops right under his chin, Kenichi Shirahama stops the wrist from coming into contact with his chin. The wind blows his hair back with gusto, he smiles.

"That's how it's done Musubi!" she retracts her arm back and jumps up and down,

"YEAH I DID IT!" She's so full of enthusiasm and joy it almost makes him want to cry. Kenichi tightened the belt of his gi and puts a gentle hand on the jumpy Sekirei's shoulder. The two smile at each other, Kenichi was suddenly lost in her eyes and so was she. He started becoming hyperaware of this prolonged eye contact and coughed nervously. Then he starts to pace back an forth, his index finger pressed to his lips as he evaluated Musubi's form and technique,

"You..." he points a finger towards Musubi,

"Are a quick learner. I'm very impressed, no I'm amazed! All the moves I've taught you toke me days to perfect. My masters always said that I never had a natural talent for martial arts, but you Musubi are a natural!" he praised his Sekirei as Kusano cheers in the background. Musubi smiles and twirls like a ballerina,

"That's because I'm so excited to learn from you Kenichi! You're so amazing!" Being praised and complemented made the young disciple blush pink, Kenichi expression changed back into a serious manner, he circled Musubi and gently grabbed her wrist from behind,

"Now Musubi, in combat, the Crane Neck Blow is suppose to take out you're opponent in one move." he moves her hand up swiftly,

"Remember, this whole movement needs to be quick and swift. Don't tense up, okay?" Musubi turns her head towards Kenichi,

"Okay!" he lets go her hand and walks in front of the Sekirei,

"Now, I'm going to show you a defensive move that can work against armed or unarmed opponents." he looks towards Miya who is standing beside Kusano on the patio. He smiles,

"Ah! Miya can I use you for a moment?" She chuckles and puts a finger to her lips,

"Me? Oh sure." She walks over to Kenichi and he ask for her to get into a stance. She does and prepares to strike him with her wooden holster,

"Now Miya, I want you to attack me as fast as you can." he turns towards Musubi and smiles,

"Pay close attention to my right fist Musubi, I'm going to show you the Shiraha Nagashi." She raised an eyebrow and put a finger to her lips,

"Shiraha Nagashi? What's that?" he smiles,

"Watch." He nods his head at Miya, she nods back. Her arms work at lighting fast speed, and before he knew it the blade was coming towards his head. Kenichi's right palm faces upwards while he clenched his fist, right before he makes contact with the wooden holster he turns his fist counter clockwise. Now his thumb is facing upwards and the weapon is now passing along the back of his hand, he completes the rotation with his shoulders to extend his reach and punches his opponent. But Kenichi doesn't punch, he stops his fist before making contact with Miya's face. Air blows back her light purple hair and her eyes contract in shock, there's a long pause before he smiles and turns towards Musubi,

"I've noticed that whenever you spare Miya you try to grab her sword between your palms. That's a rather hard block to time, if too early you'll cut your hand, and if too late your head gets a nasty bruise or cut." Musubi's mouth made an o shape while she looked at Kenichi curiously,

"This move is offensive and defensive as well. And you don't have to use it against armed opponents either, it's a multi purpose move." He steps back and bows and so does Miya, he gives a small thank you and Miya vacates the backyard. He walks up to Musubi,

"Do want to try it out first?"  
"Or do you want to move on?"

Musubi taps her chin, her finger making a tempo. She smiles in confirmation,

"Let's try it!" He grins while Musubi bounces up and down, his feet move into a traditional fighting stance and so does Musubi's.

"Alright Musubi, I'm going to throw a downward chop, if you know what to do don't hesitate to follow through." she grins,

"Got it!" His releases a breath and so does Musubi, the two fighters were mere inches away from each other. Kenichi throws his open palm down in a chop, his Inner eye sees the punch coming, but he doesn't react. He just watches the incoming fist come hurtling towards him. His eyes dilate before,

CRACK!

Musubi executes the move perfectly, thus successfully punching Kenichi square in the face. His eyes are filled with clouds for a second as he's sent flying off his feet and landing on his butt. He shakes his head as everything comes back into focus, Musubi gasped and everyone ran to his side in emergency. The Sekirei was shouting apology after apology as she touched Kenichi's face gently.

"I'm SORRY! I'm SO SORRY! I-I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I-

A hand covers her mouth, it was Kenichi's hand. He starts to laugh, his breath husky and deep. _"That punch knocked the wind out of me."_ Everyone is quiet as he makes his way back onto his feet, he smiles at the Miya, Kusano, and Musubi.

"I'm alright you guys...just a little winded, that's all." He pats Musubi's shoulder,

"You did great Musubi, not only was the parry fast, it was powerful too! If it wasn't for my natural talent at getting my ass beat I'd probably be drooling on the ground right now." he laughs as everyone raised an eyebrow. He slips out of their grasp and stands up firm and tall. He faced Musubi and grinned,

"Now," he raises a index finger,

"Let's move on to the Meotoude and finish off with Kuuchuu Tomoenage for now alright?" Musubi jumps up and gives him a rambunctious smile and raises her fist in challenge.

"Okay lets do it!"

"But wait, what's the Meotoude?

"Or the Kuuchuu Tomoenage?" Kenichi smiles at the energetic Sekirei. He slides his legs into a karate stance and brings up his open palms, he breaths in and out.

"Punch me and you'll find out." Musubi preps herself for a charge.

Musubi was a prodigy when it came to techniques, all throughout their sparing session she was able to execute a move he just demonstrated. It baffled him so much that she wasn't confused because before each demo she would always give him a confused look that was very unsettling. Breakfast was WW3 in the making, his Sekireis were in a fierce competition over who got to sit next to him, Musubi and Kusano were undeniably cute, while Tsukiumi was just acting plain sexy. Throughout the entire endeavor Kenichi could feel his male organ rise in anticipation, he only prayed that no one noticed.

"UH! Why does thou have to be so troublesome!?" Tsukumi had so much frustration and agitation in her voice that Kenichi could see the wrinkles in her brow, Kusano and the Water Sekirei ignited a spark, while Musubi was oblivious to the two. Her cute child like features were in confusion as she slid beside Kenichi and whispered in his ear,

"What are they fighting about?" he merely responds in boredom,

"Their fighting over who has the bigger breast size." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Musubi looked like a confused child in the first grade, she put a finger to her chin then looked at her breast curiously. She cocked her head to the side a raised them up for a better view, having no knowledge of her size she turned to Kenichi for help,

"Do you think my breast are big Kenichi?" absentmindedly finishing off his breakfast he doesn't pay any mind to the worried Musubi,

"Yeah, Their huge." He gulps down the rest off his food,

"Do you think their bigger than Tsukiumi's or Matsu's?" He still doesn't pay any mind to Musubi

"Of course, totally." he swashes down the water in his cup, suddenly he hears growling and low growling at that. The mighty disciple almost chokes on his water,

"WHAT DID THOU SAY?!"

"YEAH! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Matsu and Tsukiumi were suddenly in his face, they looked pissed off and their fist were balled up in anger. Kenichi slowly put the cup down and looked from left to right, he was seconds away from pissing his pants. He chuckled nervously and tried to make peace with the beautiful women,

"Look,Look, I think you all have wonderful sized breast-"

"Even me?!" Kusano popped out from behind Tsukiumi, she stood up proud and tall, her hands on her hips and a twinkle in her eyes. Kenichi's eyebrows twitch,

"Kusano, come on." Tsukiumi grabbed him by the collar, a vein throbbing in her forehead, Matsu's by her side in a flash. The two grin at each other mischievously, Kenichi gulps. _"What in god's name could they be planning?"_ Their heads slowly turn back to the disciple, Kenichi starts to sweat bullets as he visibly trembles. Miya, Kagari and Uzume were eating happily and were enjoying the show of affection that was being displayed before them.

"Sister wife, grab his arms and make sure to hold him down _tight_." Matsu slides behind him and locks him in a hold in seconds, for a computer genius she was incredibly strong, Kenichi was confused and scared. His eyes darting back and forth between the two Sekireis,

"What-what are you gonna- HEHEEHE! HEY STOP THAT!" nimble fingers dance across his skin. Tsukiumi was tickling the boy into submission. He squirmed and struggled against his captors but all his efforts were futile. Tsukiumi was enjoying this form a torture, she tickled his chest, arms, sides, and even his armpits, she couldn't help but notice his astounding muscle definition. For a split second she just wanted to run her fingers across his skin and feel those precise muscles but those thoughts were only suppose to be played out in private. He laughed and squirmed with whimsy as tears came flowing out of his eyes,

"STOP! STOP IT TSUKIUMI! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE!" She smiled,

"Good! This will be a lesson from now on!" She stops and leans in close to Kenichi's face, she wore a sly fox smile that was undeniably sexy and so did Matsu, Matsu put her head on his shoulder and giggled.

"Now. Which one of us has the biggest breast size Kenichi. Remember what your punishment is when you pick poorly." she wags a finger in his face and their smiles grow. This was so too crazy, but so cool at the same time. Kenichi was terrified, he didn't want to suffer from another tickle therapy again so he said,

"You all have wonderful sizes, I can't chose which ones better!" Tsukiumi doesn't look satisfied with the answer but she aceepts it with a snort,

"Very well, that answer will suffice." he sighs in relief,

"For now." she smiles. The Sekireis resume their meal in peace, Kenichi's erection grows in size.

_"My god! I've never seen so much sexiness in my life!" _The poor boy was now under the spell of women. (Well, that's sorta a half lie, ever since Miu Furinji he's been under their sway.)

The residents of Izumo Inn washed up in the showers right after breakfast ended. Uzume had some plans to take care of while Kagari was locked up in his room. No one knows why, he just gave them this explanation,

"I've got studies." Everyone went along with this half ass excuse but Kenichi had a feeling that he was lying. Being a respectful individual he decided not to pry on the man's business. After a couple hours of house chores Kenichi decided to take a break. He walked down the hallway and headed towards the door in a slow pace, He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. Miya was right there beside him and looked at the young man with curious eyes,

"Hello Kenichi. May I ask, where are you going?" he smiled at the caring Landlady.

"I finished my chores and I was wondering if I could take a walk? I've kinda forgot what the outside world looks like." Miya chuckles, while Kenichi looks at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Silly boy, of course you can. Just please be careful, you know that it's dangerous out there." her smile fads and he nods in agreement. His turns the knob of the front door and exits,

"I know Miya. I'll be back soon okay." She smiles, Kenichi closes the door and walks across the stone path of his new home. Once he crossed the entrance he takes a nice long look at the neighborhood.

"Pretty normal, I guess." He shrugs his shoulders and heads into the city.

Hands shoved deep into the depths of his pockets Kenichi Shirahama eyes scanned the occupied streets of the capital. People were going about their lives as usual, cars whizzed by at a normal pace, the streets were filled with that "city smell" and the people were still oblivious to the secret battles that were happening within. The disciple stood beside a lamb post and raised an eyebrow.

_"I would expect to see half empty streets, but this whole city looks completely normal." _

He decided not to dwell on the matter any further with the shrug of his shoulders, the disciple walked through the streets with his head held high, wondering about his friends and masters.

_"I miss them very much."_

_"I tried to disappear quietly and hoped that people would forget, but I forgot how much I've change their minds."_

_"I remember when Elder offered his first ever training session with me. Miu said that the dojo was quiet." _The young man sighed deeply and dipped his head slightly,

"I wonder what Miu's doing. I wonder how much the dojo's changed." He furrowed his eyebrows and a light blub popped up above his head. His eyes spark with an idea as he snapped his fingers,

"I'll send her a letter. I highly doubt Ryozanpaku has any electronics so I'll just go old fashioned." He turns a corner and walks down another street, this time with his head held high to the sky.

"I should probably give her my address, yeah, that would make sense I'll also-

"STOP IT DON'T HURT HIM!" Kenichi stops mid sentence and looks around urgently, the sound of distress was near and it was pleading for help. His eyes dart from behind, to in front, then across the street, where he saw a alley that looked suitable for a mugging. Just by going on pure speculation Kenichi ran across the street, the man didn't even bother to look both ways, people walked along as if they didn't hear anything. The disciple peeked around the corner and assed the situation. He saw a group of thugs ganging up on a young man with black hair, a young woman off to his right was grabbing on one of the thugs arms and begged for them to let him go.

SLAP!

The thug backhands the girl, she stumbles and falls on her butt. Tears run down her already swollen cheek, the man was in pain. Kenichi grit his teeth and clenched his fist tight.

"Cowards." he hissed. Kenichi didn't really like to fight everyday but this was too much, somebody had to protect the weak, and that person was none other than him.

"PLEASE STOP! HE DIDN'T MEAN WHAT HE SAID!" The thug spat at the girl pleading,

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH! THIS WEAKLING DESERVES THIS!" The young man was able to open his eye, he shouted towards the girl as a kick came into his stomach,

"RUN KUNO PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" A delinquent with blonde hair grabbed the man by the hair and slugged him square in the nose, blood ribbons came dripping down his nose as he was dropped to the floor. The leader of this group looked to one of his cronies with a smirk,

"Grab the girl, she looks tasty." he licks his lips in a lustful manner, the young man hears this and screams.

"KUNO GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl doesn't move, a crony suddenly grabs the girl and starts to drag her, she kicks and screams but the man was stronger.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Tears were now coming in droves as she was pulled by the nasty disgusting man. She gave up, her feet stopped kicking and her squirming stop. No one was going to help them.

"DROP THE GIRL, NOW!" Everyone in the alleyway stops and turns, the crony drops Kuno and the thugs stop beating on the man. The leader looks down the end of the alleyway, the only thing he saw was a black silhouette. He sneered,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Kenichi steps into the light, "_These punks are just random delinquents. They aren't fighters. This should be easy."_ He gives the group of four thugs a smug grin, the leader spits nasty tobacco out of his mouth. He notices their muscle definition, they were disgusting, huge muscles with veins popping out, tattoos of god knows what on their arms, for all he knows they could've been taking steroids. The leader was taller than him and so were his boys, suddenly the group starts to laugh,

"This scrawny excuse for a human being really thinks he can beat us up!" his boys joke and point fingers at Kenichi, he simply pinches his nose and sighs deeply.

"What a bunch of losers." they stop, supposedly the leader heard him. He signaled his boys to step aside, as if they were dogs. Keeping his face straight and placid he walked up to Kenichi slowly, once he was in his face he decided to act scary and terrifying.

"You know, people like you tend to get killed on these streets. I could snap your neck right now and no one would care." Kenichi chuckles,

"What's so funny?"

"This." Kenichi grabs the man's right arm and Judo flips him to the ground

_"_**OOGOSHI!" **Everyone is incredibly silent, Kenichi put a tad bit too much force into the Oogoshi and sent the man into unconsciousness. He put to fingers to his neck to feel his pulse and sighed in relief once he felt the leader's heartbeat.

"Not dead, that's good." He gets up and smiles at the three remaining thugs,

"Now, does anyone else want some?" Their faces contort in anger, at the same time they charge Kenichi head on. Kenichi gets into a Maeba No Kamae stance. This is a traditional Karate stance that concentrates in the users hands to cross guard the opponents attacks. Basically its a defensive stance of absolute defense. One of the thugs throws a punch to his face, Kenichi pushes it away and counters it was an open palm strike to his nose. Then he switches to Chinese Kenpo, another guy thinks its ok to throw a kick, Kenichi grabs his leg with both hands and smothers it into his chest and stomach, and crushes it. This leads to a headbutt to his stomach.

"**UGYUU HAITO!"** His opponent drops to the ground and falls into unconsciousness as well. The man who threw the fist came running back for another chance to hit him, Kenichi switches to Muay Tai, he throws a swift elbow strike to his foes head in a downward motion.

"**DEE SORK TORON!"** He falls to the ground and goes into a peaceful sleep. Kenichi locks eyes with the last man, he's trembling and scared out of his mind. The disciple smiles, and walks up to him slowly.

"This doesn't have to get any uglier. You can just-

"GO TO HELL!" The man charges with his fist wound up, he's raving like a mad man and his feet move stupidly across the floor. Kenichi sighs,

"Very well." He slaps the punch away and makes a crane with the same hand, then brings it up to the man's chin with incredibly fast speed.

"**CRANE NECK BLOW!"** The man's eyes roll back into his skull as he's sent off his feet and to the ground. Kenichi breaths in and out.

"These punks only got a taste of my strength. I could've seriously killed them!" The disciple pauses, once Kenichi was done assessing the damage he created the disciple turned towards the distraught girl beside the once beaten man. Their eyes lock with one another, Kenichi saw trepidation, fear, and awe. Her tears were dried up and it almost seemed like she forgot to breathe. Kenichi put both his hands up in front of him, trying to reassure the girl.

"It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you, those bullies aren't going to be waking up any time soon." he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, the girl sighed in relief, both unnerving Kenichi and herself. He slowly walked over to the fallen man and kneeled by his left side, then put two fingers to his neck. He felt the steady tempo of his heart, Kenichi wiped the imaginary sweat of his brow. 'Thank god he's alright.'

He looked at the girl, she had a strange purple dress and dirty blonde hair, he'll admit that the girl was pretty but she looked young. None the less Kenichi mustered a genuine smile and locked eyes with the girl,

"He's going to be alright." the girl smiled, her eyes were bubbly and he could visibly see the tears growing at the edge of her eyes. A split second after that the man groaned loudly, snapping and grabbing their attentions. It was a loud and strained sound that was hurt and battered, the man opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the girl, Kenichi could barely hear the man's voice, but, he was able to make out,

"Kuno." his chapped lips moved slowly, the girl bounced on his chest and hug the man with all her might. Thanking whatever god that was up their for this miracle.

"Minato you're alright!" The man winced which in turn caused her to recoil away from him. Kenichi slowly snaked his arm around the man's shoulder and slowly raised him up,

"I'll help him up. He's been beaten pretty bad." The man named Minato looked at Kenichi, he had black raven hair, purple eyes like his sister's and wore regular civilian attire. His mouth couldn't find the right words so Kenichi intervened,

"I'm here to help. My names Kenichi Shirahama." he smiles. The man gulps and looks to the ground then back to Kenichi,

"Minato...Minato Sahashi." The disciple nods his head,

"Nice to meet you Minato. Come on, let's get out of this alley." Minato faces forward,

"Yeah, Thanks." The two start walking, Kuno was tailing behind them watching intently back and forth between the two men.

"Don't mention it." After a couple minutes of stumbling and almost falling to the ground the group found themselves back onto the streets of the capital. Kenichi noticed that the street was still empty while across the street pedestrians were abundant. Minato and Kenichi were engaging in small talk, like how old are you? Or where are you from? Those types of questions, Kenichi listened as Minato explained what happened and how they got into this problem in the first place.

"They jumped us. Honestly, the came of of nowhere. Those jerks wanted money, plain and simple."

"Me trying to act tough in front of Kuno caused me to get beaten to death-" he was cut off by Kuno,

"That's not true! You were very brave back their Minato!"

"It's my fault. If I wasn't such a weak Sekirei-" she slapped a hand to her mouth in shock. Those words slipped out, that key word slipped out. Minato eyes almost popped out of their sockets, Kenichi mouth opened, he looked at Minato curiously,

"You're-You're an Ashikabi?" the words came out slow and long. Minato sighed and dropped his head down, as if this was shame.

"Yes...I am." The disciples' mouth grow into a smile as he laughed quietly to himself, Minato looked at him as if he grew another head. Once his laughter subsided Kenichi looked at Minato with a different expression, one with pure admiration.

"I'm an Ashikabi too!" It was Minato's turn to be shocked, but he looked to Kenichi's left and right, almost if he was looking for someone.

"But...Where are you're Sekireis?" The young man smiled and walked some more down the street.

"Their somewhere safe, and probably worried sick about me." he chuckled. Minato slipped out of the hold Kenichi had on him and stood up tall, as if his injuries didn't affect him at all. With a smile he offered a hand, Kenichi looked at the hand then at him curiously.

"Thank you, For saving are lives back their Kenichi." The disciple toke it and shook his hand slowly,

"No problem, I'm just glad to meet another Ashikabi."

"You and me both pal."

"Minato, just be careful and get some rest while you're at it." The man smiled and turned away,

"Willdo." He was now walking away from Kenichi, suddenly the disciple had an idea, looking for a piece of paper in his pockets, he frantically wrote down his number and ran up to Minato. He grabbed his shoulder and the man turned,

"If you need anything don't be afraid to call me Minato." Minato takes the piece of paper and looks at it for a good bit, then slips it into his pocket.

"I'll take you up on that Kenichi. See ya." They walk away and soon disappear in the vast sea of people. Kenichi smiles,

"I hope so. See ya around Minato." he softly muttered. Then he too turned around and disappeared into the sea of pedestrians.

_A couple minutes later._

Kenichi was on a will known street in the capital, after crossing he found his way into a park. It wasn't the arboretum that he went to a couple days back but some place different. The trees were actually alive and healthy, the grass was neatly cut and smelled fresh, and people were doing what normal people did like walking around and enjoying the scenery. His lips curved into a smile as he walked into the stone pathway. He felt rejuvenated and brand new, fresh out of the box as they would say. He had to reframe from jumping onto the grass, he wanted desperately roll around in the grass, gaze up at the clouds and take in the smell of the air. After a good couple minutes of sight seeing the young man spotted a tree, perfectly perched on the top of a small hill. Kenichi smile grew even bigger. It was almost if metropolitan life didn't interfere with this small piece of nature.

"Perfect." he whispers, slowly making his way up the hill the disciple found the perfect spot to mediate and relax. Once he made it to the top he sat down and leaned up against the tree, siting cross legged, the disciple mediated. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Through his nose, out his mouth. His ears soon went deaf, they started to pick up individual sounds like birds chirping, the sound of the wind, the steady beat of his heart and the kids down by the park. His body was at peace, this might be the only time he might experience peace, because they say that eternal peace is achieved when one is dead. This was as close as it got, Kenichi soon fell into a deep slumber.

He was back at Ryozanpaku, the Shinpaku Alliance was having a party at the dojo. He walked throw the yard slowly, he noticed balloons and decorations throughout the dojo 'What's the occasion?', once he was outside he saw that people were actually acting..._normal._ Sakaki was chatting with the Sumo wrestler Thor, Akisame was having an intriguing conversation with Freya, Kensei was talking to Grand Master and Renka was arguing with someone. That's when he realized, 'Renka, she-she looks the same from when I was in high school!' Kenichi took off running to the nearest bathroom, gaining some strange looks from the master or "party guest." The disciple slammed shut the door and splashed his face with water, he slowly raised his head an looked in the mirror.

"I'm-I'm 15 AGAIN!" He gripped his hair tightly as he tried to wrap his head around this, 'No way! This can't be happening!' Suddenly a soft knock was heard from the door,

"Kenichi, are you alright?" He knew that voice, he gulped and controlled the growing pitch of his voice,

"Yes Miu, I'm fine." the girl on the other end sighed,

"That's nice. Are you sure?" He nodded his head,

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Kenichi sighed deeply and opened the door, just to be greeted by Miu Furinjii, she was his age at least. Fifthteen and looking fine. The boy smiled as Miu locked her arm his right arm. She started walking back to the party, Kenichi was breaking out in a cold sweat as Miu talked happily,

"I got to show you some people who are just dying to see you Kenichi! Honoka is having such a blast playing with them!" He raised an eyebrow at this and her pace increased as they moved into another open yard. What he saw made his eyes grow huge, Miu smiled gracefully as she stopped her stride and admired Kenichi's shocked expression. He saw Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, and Matsu all playing with Honoka, they were of course bickering and joking around but none the less they were having fun. Kenichi's heart beat increased once Musubi noticed him, she ran up to him with her arms opened wide, Kenichi's feet were glued to the ground, he was so baffled and shocked he forgot how to activate his basic motor skills. Soon he was engulfed in a bear hug from Musubi, followed by Kusano attaching herself to his leg, followed by Tsukiumi hugging him from the back and lastly followed by Matsu who found a nice angle from the side. They squeezed their Ashikabi until he couldn't bereave, Kenichi didn't care, he was surrounded by love and affection, He turned and noticed Miu's loving smile and Honoka who was screaming for the Sekireis to move over.

"Happy Birthday Kenichi!" They all shouted in unison, the disciple sucked in a breath of oxygen and smiled,

"Thank you so much you guys!" They released the mighty Disciple and gave him the most loving smiles he's ever seen. Without warning he grabbed Kusano and perched her onto his shoulders, she made sounds of happiness and joy that made his heart swell with love. 'My heart truly feels at peace. Am I dead?' Miu whispered in his ear,

"No you're not Kenichi. Don't you ever stop fighting."

Kazehana put her head on the shoulder of a very handsome young man, she was so intrigued by his hair and the steady breathing he had. Her eyes lingered down to his chest, Kazehana could easily see through his shirt, 'This guy is built perfectly.' She licked her lips in a lustful manner, this was all due to the immense amount of sake she drank minutes before, it was a very strong brand, even for a Sekirei it caused her to grow tipsy and drunk. Unfortunately she decided to drink the entire bottle, now she's extra drunk and was wondering around the park, her vision was cloudy and topsy trivy and everything appeared in doubles, but the man in front of her was only seen in ones. He had a band aid under his left eye, a yin yang bin stabbed in his collar and wore a nice shirt. Her face suddenly flushed red, and it wasn't the alcohol this time, her heart beat was pounding in her chest as the man turned his head and moaned. Thump, Thump, Thump,

'Did he just moan?' Not realizing it, Kazehana's right hand was on something, something soft and 'Oh my gods!' her hand was on the man's crouch, she felt everything, his length included. Her face grew even more flushed, for a Sekirei whose been in the early stages of the war she had her emotions in check. But now, after a nice bottle of sake and encountering this man she's been acting like a ditsy young Sekirei who had no control over her emotions. Her hand went straight back to her side as she tried to forget what she felt, but how, the man had an impressive package and she first hand felt it. The man's eyes started to flutter open, suddenly the alcohol tokes it's toll. Kazehana's eyes felt heavy and droopy, then as if on cue she fell into unconsciousness. Her head lying perfectly still on the man's shoulder.

Kenichi's eyes one by one opened up to the afternoon light, his vision was cloudy but came into focus yawned loudly stretched his arms, for a second he almost forgot about Sekireis, almost forgot about the battle taking place, and almost forgot Miya's dreadful rent payment that's due at the end of the mouth. His memories of past events came rushing back, like the encounter with Minato. Kenichi was about to stand up but he stopped, 'Something heavy is on my shoulder.' The man turned slowly to his left, what he saw was a middle aged woman with long flowing dark purple hair, she had a one piece light purple dress that covered her entire body and an impressive breast size to boot. She was snoring peacefully on his shoulder, Kenichi observed every single feature on her face and body. He didn't know if he should feel shocked, pissed, embarrassed or even worried. He was just plain curious, she also had an empty bottle of sake in her left hand, Kenichi did a maneuver that allowed him to reach the bottle.

He read the Japanese letters and whistled, "Somebody's a heavy drinker." He smiled at the woman who wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. 'She looks so laid back and peaceful.' He sat there for a good five minutes just staring at this strange woman, he was so curious to find out her name, but that would have to wait. He looked over the horizon and admired the orange glow of the setting sun, he realized that he needed to head home, 'Those girls are going to rip me apart.' He chuckled softly and looked at the woman, "But what am I going to do with you?" He debated wither or not taking her back to Izumo Inn was a good idea and finally said, "I just hope Miya won't kill me for this." He gently moved the woman's head off his shoulder and sat her head down on the grass, Kenichi got up and stretched his entire body. He heard some pops and cracks but once that was over he slowly picked up the beautiful woman bridal style in his arms. He held her close to his chest and started to make his way down the hill.

"You're pretty heavy, you know that?" He chuckled again. He smiled and made his way out the park. He was a couple yards away from the exit when he started to hear the sound of fabric being pushed against the wind. Like when you put on a cape, it makes a distinct nose that only fabrics make. The disciple turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. It was another woman, this woman had a white veil covering her entire body and some parts seemed to float as well. She was dressed in white and had long brown hair, a piece of this veil cloth was covering her face so no one could see who she was.

"Stop right where you are Ashikabi!' her demanding voice sounded familiar but different, for some reason he obeyed. Kenichi furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the woman in his arms closer to his chest,

"Who are you? What do you want with me!?" he retorted, the disciple was in no mood for a fight, especially with a woman. She advanced towards him, for some reason he was breaking out in a cold sweat, his blood ran cold as well almost as if someone pumped ice into his veins.

"Drop that Sekirei and stand aside human. My quarrel is not with you!" Her tone was so demanding and authoritative, Kenichi girt his teeth.

"Not a chance ma'am. What's you're business with this woman anyway?!" He stepped back slowly and was prepared to run in moments notice in case the situation called for it. This was called a 'strategic withdraw' in his words. The Sekirei stopped and primed herself for something, most likely an attack.

"That information is none of you're concern. I'll warn you one last time, drop that Sekirei and leave!" Kenichi primed himself and shouted,

"You're joking! I'll never just leave somebody here to die! You'll have to take her from me and I warn you, that's going to be difficult." The woman wound her arm back with the white cloth, 'Who knew cloth can be used as a weapon?" Kenichi stepped back and prepared.

"Very well Ashikabi! I warned you, I hope you cross over to the higher sky above." with that said she launched the fabric towards him. Kenichi turned tail and sprinted away, 'So much for diplomacy!' He heard the Sekirei curse and toke off in his direction. Kenichi exited the park, he glanced over his shoulder and saw her throw more of her long lines of fabric towards him. He ducked, jump, and sidestepped away from the nasty clothing. Once he made it to the crowded area of Teito he looked for a heavy group of people, once he found one he sprinted towards that crowd. ' She won't attack a group of people for sure. And she probably won't see me.' Using a technique that Grandmaster Furinjii taught him Kenichi started to run through blind spots, nearly disappearing in the crowd. He glanced out of the corner of his eye towards the rooftops, the attacking Sekirei was scanning the people, even with a person in his hands Kenichi was able to move efficiently through the streets. He turned an alleyway and ran down another street, then another alleyway as well.

The man didn't stop until he was a couple blocks away from Izumo Inn, it was almost like a sanctuary in his eyes. He breathe in slowly and tried to slow his heart rate down to a normal pace. He walked with leisure attitude and pace, "Finally we lost her." He was talking to the sleepy woman in his arms, she didn't move and she didn't stir. Kenichi sighed deeply and his head drooped a little, "You're one heavy sleeper." He started to walk back to his home and talked to himself for short while. Once he made to the front door he took a breath,

"Alright let's see what happens." He knocked three times, he heard commotion within and could easily distinct Musubi's voice. A couple seconds later Miya answered the door. She had her motherly smile and greeted the disciple,

"Nice to have you back with us Kenichi. How was your walk?" He looked at the woman in his hands then smiled at Miya, her eyes went down to the woman as well, she did a silent "Oh my."

"It was...enlightening for sure." Miya chuckled softly.

"I see you brought along Kazehana with you as well." Kenichi assumed that she meant he 'winged' her. He shook his head vigorously and retorted,

"No-No-no! It wasn't like that-

"You know everyone was worried about you. Musubi was seconds away from going after you." she smiled, clearly cutting off his last statement. He shut his mouth and started looking a her toes,

"Oh really? I should've have gone out." Miya chuckled again,

"Nonsense, I easily tell that walk you had was very helpful. Come on in, I'll find a room for Kazehana to sleep in, while you go upstairs and take a nice bath." she stepped aside and Kenichi entered, right when he crossed the threshold Tsukiumi marched up to him and screamed,

"Where has thou been?!" He laughed nervously,

"Well, I just toke a walk and-"

"Nevermind, Thou has me worried sick all day! Musubi and I were about to go look for you!" He smiled, 'She was actually worried about me. That's nice.' Tsukiumi's eyes travel to the woman in his arms. A vein in her head pulsates,

"Kenichi Shirahama, did thy wing another Sekirei!?" She hissed through her clenched teeth, Kenichi broke out in a cold sweat. He nervously stammered,

"No-no-no! I found this woman and she was-"

"So that gives you the right to carry her home?!" That question was different and he really didn't how to respond,

"Well...no...I just...thought it would..." She growled,

"This woman is nothing more than a tramp, drop her at once!" Suddenly Kusano entered the room,

"You're back big brother!" she runs up to him and hugs his leg tightly, Tsukiumi doesn't like the show of affection and her hair starts to levitate while she growls at her rival. Kenichi ruffles her hair,

"Yeah I'm back Kusano. Where's Musubi?" Ku points upstairs,

"She's cleaning." He looks upstairs and grins,

"Thanks." he excuses himself from the people and heads up the stairs, Miya told him for now to put Kazehana in Uzume's room. He raised an eyebrow,

"Is she back yet?" she nods her head,

"She just came back. First ask her if its okay." He nods his head and marches up the stairs. Musubi is there at the top with a smile plastered on her face as usual.

"Hey Kenichi! How was you're walk?" He smiles back,

"Uh...good I guess." her eyes notice the woman, she puts a finger to her lips as she curiously observes the sleeping lady. He gives her a nervous grin, 'I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.'

"Who's that Kenichi?" He sighs, 'Good she doesn't know.'

"She's Kazehana. Miya's allowing her to sleep over tonight." her confused face turns into a smile,

"Oh that's nice." He moves towards Uzume's room and ask Musubi to knock on the door. There's a rustling sound in the room, followed by a "I'm coming!" from Uzume. She opens the door and greets Kenichi,

"Oh hi band aid! How's it going?" He sighs,

"Fine. Hey Uzume, I have this friend here..." he looks at the lady in his arms and so does she.

"and she needs a place to sleep. I was wondering if she could sleep in your room for tonight." she smiles.

"Of course Kazehana's a friend of mine. She can definitely stay." Kenichi releases a sigh of relief and walks into her room, she places Kazehana on her futon and stares at her for a second, then looks towards Uzume with a frown.

"Sorry for all this, I just couldn't leave her out there." Uzume chuckles,

"It's alright." Kenichi get's up and leaves the room.

Uzume closes the door. She then looks at Kazehana and furrowed her brows, 'This might be my only chance to get rid of her.' She creeps over to the sleeping Sekirei, kneels down and exposes the symbol on her back. Her finger is inches away before,

"Do even think about it." Uzume's eyes dilate in shock. 'She's been awake this whole time!?' Kazehana fluidly grabs her hand and puts her in a hold, using her strength to lock her in.

"If you even think that I would let my guard for a second, you're wrong." She let's go of Uzume and pushes her to the ground, she stumbles away but manages to hop onto her feet. She gets into a fighting stance but Kazehana raises her hand,

"Stop. I for sure don't want to fight you right now." Uzume grits her teeth but lowers her arms,

"I'll let that little prank slide by for now." Kazehana smiles,

"Good to see you again Uzume." she chuckles, Uzume raises an eyebrow. She was utterly confused to her motives but she played it cool, smiling back she gives her friend a hug.

"Nice to see you again Kazehana." The two look at each other for a while, Kazehana looks out her window and smiles.

"You know, I think tonight we should have a girls night out, you know for good ol' times." she looks back at Uzume who looks slightly confused.

"What do you think?" Uzume sighs, but she manages to grin.

"I'd like that." Uzume walks to her window and opens it wide, she looks back at Kazehana who has a sneaky grin on her face.

"Let's sneak out before dinner." They nod their heads at the same time. One by one they leap out the window and into the evening sky.

Dinner was pretty calm tonight, Kenichi really didn't want to talk so he eat his dinner fast and retired to his bed room. Everyone was worried about Uzume, she didn't come down for dinner. When he went to her room he noticed that Kazehana and Uzume were gone, assuming that the two went out when no one was looking Kenichi shrugged off the strange occurrence and enjoyed his dinner. His room felt empty, he'll admit that he missed all the attention he got while in bed. His arms felt light and his legs too, he released and yawn and turned on his side.

"Today was...different." And with that said he closed his eyes and dozed off.


	9. Unidentified Winner and Recollections

Chapter 9: Unidentified Winner and Recollections

**(Minato's pov)**

_Several mouths ago _

Gezz, today was like the grayest day of the entire year! It's cold, dark, and snowing outside, but today for some reason I decided to take a walk. I grabbed one of my heavy coats, a scarf, and slipped on my shoes. Grabbed my wallet and headed out the door, I looked around my neighborhood for a few seconds and I noticed that it was quiet and calm. I pulled the scarf over my nose and headed for the capitol of Teito. Once I got there I noticed that the streets were empty and void of people, I raised an eyebrow as I walked through a group of people. I walked deeper into the city, and the wind was starting to pick up, I shivered.

"Whoever isn't wearing a jacket is crazy." I whispered. I dipped my head down and sighed, walking over to a ramen house I usual eat at I plot myself down on the round seats of the family establishment. The energetic chef literally popped from out of nowhere and scared me senseless.

"HEY THERE MINATO!"

"GAHH!" I grab my chest, my heart jumped. I swore that I could've gotten a heart attack right there. The chef relaxed and put down the cleaver knife in his hand, I regained my composure and took my seat again, releasing a sigh I finally acknowledge the chef.

"Hey there mister Uzumaki how's it going?" I say in a tired and disinterested voice. Mister Uzumaki was a rather older gentlemen, from what I can tell he's in his mid-thirties, pretty built for his age as well. He had blue eyes, cat whiskers and spiky blonde hair. What I liked about mister Uzumaki was his fox grin and the wisdom he gave lost men like myself. He smiles as usual,

"Very well actually, all though business is a bit slow today. And the weather isn't really in my favor." His smile warms my heart on this cold day. He leans over the counter and asked,

"What will it be for today Minato…Ramen as usual?" I muster a smile and gave him a quick nod,

"Yeah…I'll take some ramen." My voice sounded depressed and longing, but I had no clue why. Mr Uzumaki snapped his fingers at me and disappeared into the kitchen, while I waited for my senior to make my food my eyes scanned through the streets. I don't why, but I looked for anything suspicious, but what do you expect from city like this? I heard a bell ring so I turned and found my food right there in front of me, the nice ramen noodles and other foods all steaming hot in the bowl. I looked up at Mr Uzumaki and smiled,

"Thanks..." He gave me a grin,

"No problem Minato," I toke my chopsticks, snapped them apart and went to eating. I slurped up the noodles in my mouth and savored the amazing flavor, Mr. Uzumaki's ramen bowls were the best! The hot food filled my stomach, warming up my attitude and spirit, with another slurp I look at the chef,

"Mr. Uzumaki..." he looks at me quizzically,

"Yes...?" I smiled at the profound noodle maker,

"Your ramen is the best! I'm serious, you must have a secret ingredient or something?!" I the older man gave me a hearty laugh, I couldn't help it but I chuckled along side him. Then he leaned close and said,

"It wouldn't be a secret if told would it?" I grin,

"No it won't" He snaps his fingers again,

"That's right Minato!" He laughs again, but this time its cut short by something. I looked up and noticed his blue eyes were looking at something behind me, I follow his gaze and turned around. What I saw was a girl, a young girl with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a purple dress and some really short shorts. 'Why would you wear that during winter!' I heard Uzumaki click his tough in disappointment, I glare back at him as he shook his head,

"How sad." I raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" He points his finger to the girl I was staring at, I noticed her body was trembling all over, 'Well figures, she's doesn't have a jacket.'

"That girl over there is alone, tired, cold and probably hungry. And the people are just walking past her without even a backwards glance." I ingest what my senior just said and glanced back at the girl, 'He's right.' I glance up and down the street, people were just walking past her, as if she was nothing. I shake my head and hopped off the seat,

"Hey, where are you going? You didn't pay for your food." commented Uzumaki, I turned around and gave the man a grin.

"I'll be back Mr. Uzumaki, I just...gotta take care of something." I switched my gaze towards the woman across the street. I took off walking, no cars were passing through so I crossed, but half through the street my heart started to pick up in tempo. I really didn't know what to say or do, but its too late now I'm right in front of her. I look down at the woman and she looks up at me, I noticed she had some nasty scrapes on her knees 'What happened?, but I couldn't do nothing but smile. She looked at me with fear, as if I was gonna hurt her, I shook my hands and tried to stop her from thinking that,

"I'm not gonna hurt you, here..." I reach out my hand,

"Take my hand." I gave her a bittersweet smile, she looked at my hand and then to me, gingerly she reached out and grabbed it. I lifted the girl up to her feet, slipped off my jacket and wrapped it around the girl, her face automatically snapped to me. Her perplexed eyes were evaluating me, she wanted an explanation.

"Its really cold today, so you better bundle up." I smile, the girl grips the fabric as if her life depended on it, grabbing her hand I towed her along, crossed the street and took a seat on the one of the many red stools of Mr. Uzumaki's ramen house. I looked into the girls eyes, while she observed the house, I smiled and followed her gaze.

"This place is like my second home. I always spend time here, and the food is awesome!" I chuckled, but the girl didn't pay too much mind. Suddenly Mr. Uzumaki popped out from the blue, unsettling me and the girl. I laughed, then realizing something I lean in close to Mr. Uzumaki,

"Can I have another bowl of ramen? This time can you make it nice and hot?" Mr. Uuzmaki caught my drift and smiled,

"Sure thing my number one customer." And with that said he disappeared into the kitchen, me and the girl fell into an awkward silence. But I noticed that she kept sneaking glances towards me. My mind was having a field day, I was trying desperately to find some type of phrase to break the ice. But I really had nothing to say, suddenly I hear the girl speak,

"It's...it's very cold today." her cute voice makes me blush. I merely nodded my head,

"Yes it is."

"But...but your jacket...it's very warm." the girl fiddles with the fabric of my jacket, then she looks at me with a dazed expression. Mr. Uzumaki comes out with a steaming hot bowl of delicious ramen, he placed it down right in front of the girl, and with a fox grin smile he said,

"Enjoy your meal." He looks at me and winked. The girl looked at the food confused, I couldn't help but smile,

"It's ramen. You've eaten ramen before right?" The girl doesn't take her eyes off the food, but she shakes her head no. I frown, 'Was this girl born under a rock?' With another smile I said,

"Try it. It's very good." The girl looks at me for conformation, I nodded my head. She reached over, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and slowly started to eat her food. It took a while, trying to eat the noodles but when she figured it out, her face was priceless. It glowed as she savored the taste and she moaned with delight, I couldn't suppress a chuckle,

"It's awesome huh?" se nods her head vigorously

"Mmmhm." she swallowed and gave me the most heart warming smile,

"Thanking kind sir, I really don't deserve-"

"Don't mention it, and you do deserve this. I can't let a girl seat out here in the cold starving can I?" she paused, stared at her food and slowly returned to it. I watch her eat for a couple minutes, enjoying the look on her face after each swallow. Curiously, I ask,

"What's your name?" she slurps up the soup in her bowl, tilting the bowl so she can drink the flavored liquid. Once she swallowed she turned to me with a smile plastered on her face,

"Kuno." I let the name sink in for a good 30 seconds, then I respond,

"My names Minato." she smiled,

"Nice to meet you Minato."

**Present day, (Kenichi's pov)**

_It was like any other night, my arms were sore as hell, my bones felt brittle and weak, and my energy was completely drained. Plus, I didn't eat shit tonight! My master destroyed my food, I didn't even have a chance to protect it. 'How am I suppose to train on an empty stomach!' What was even worse was that I couldn't sleep in Miu's room. I have to sleep on the goddamn floor! My eyes were dripping with tears,_

_"This is reality after all. Why can't it blend was fiction for once!" I tried my best to conceal the heat in my sleeping bag. Releasing one big sigh of desperation, I relaxed my head and tried to go to sleep. 'Another day of hellish training is upon me.' That one thought made me cry. Suddenly I hear "piss" to my left side, I turned. Miu was signing for me to come over, I blinked. 'Miu! What is she doing here?! Nevermind, this is my chance!' I slipped out of the sleeping and walked towards Miu with a swagger in my step, but when I got there she was gone. I looked at the empty space she hiding behind and frowned,_

_"What the..." I look up, Miu's now hiding behind another corner, signing for me to follow. I raised an eyebrow and walked to the corner. When I turned she disappeared again! I was getting a little agitated by this so I frowned,_

_"Hey what's going..." I look up, Miu's now on top of building signing once again for me to follow. My eyebrow disappeared into my forehead,_

_"Just what heck is going on?" I walk up to the edge, jumped, grabbed the edge just barely and hauled myself over with effort. I grunted and wormed my way up, once I got to the top I looked up and saw Miu kneeling in front of a ensemble of food, she was wearing her yellow kitty pajamas and had a canteen in her hand. With a smile that sent my heart skyrocketing she said,_

_"Ta-da!" My lips twitched into a smile,_

_"Akisame told me to make sure you got fed, and not to let anyone else know." I crawled towards the amazing food, my mouth was salivating like crazy. My eyes danced from each item, starting off I grabbed a roll of rice. My eyes bubbled with joy as I praised the wonderful girl in front of me._

_"Thank you." I bit into the rice, my taste buds enjoyed every single second. Through each bite I muffled out words,_

_"You know...that guy...he's actually pretty decent." I take another bite of Miu wonderful cooking, the girl gave me a smile._

_"That goes for everyone else too, even they might not always seem like it. Their not very...how shall I put it, adapt to social skills, so they might be a little off at times... here" she pours me some tea from her canteen, it steaming hot to boot. Suddenly I remember what I said earlier today, about her parents. Frowning, I rubbed my hair awkwardly,_

_"Uh Miu...I'm sorry for what I said earlier today." she nodded her head,_

_"There's no need to apologize. Even though I never really got the chance to know my parents, everyone here is my family. But just look up, how can I be sad with that view..." She titled her head to the starry sky above, I do the same as well. My jaw drops, I'm awestruck, the full moon in its pride and glory was shinning down on me and Miu. I smiled, then I reached for the glowing orb, making a vain effort to touch it._

_"It's almost like...I can touch the moon." I hand opens and closes,_

_"I know right!" Miu smiled at me, then she directed her gaze to the luminescent moon above._

_"I think this is my favorite spot in the entire world." My eyes tremble as she continued,_

_"I've always dreamt of bringing a friend up here."_

_"... one to just seat here...and watch the stars with me." I smiled an gave my beautiful friend a thumbs up,_

_"Well then, I guess you could say your dream came true." I chuckled, Miu smile was grand and heartwarming,_

_"You're right! Its just like I hoped it would be." The girl opened her crystal blue eyes, I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes._

_"So tell me what your dream is." I blush and nervously scratched my cheek,_

_"Well...it's kinda silly but my long term dream was to become a novelist and win the Naoki Prize..." I turn my head and concealed my eyes under my hair,_

_"But...my future so happens to be moving in a different direction then I expected." Miu reaches out and gives me a reassuring smile,_

_"No, no I'm sure you can!" I laugh,_

_"How bout you? Do you have any big plans for the future?" I notice her blush and straighten her back, 'Seems like I struck home,'_

_"What...Hey that's a secret." I chuckle,_

_"Oh come on...tell me! You can't do that, now I have to know! Spill it! Why's it such a secret?" She turns her head to the left and tried to play it cool, but I saw right through it,_

_"It just is okay?" I make a puppy dog face,_

_"That's not really fair you know, I just told you mine!" I hear what seems to be Shigure's voice in the background, I shut my mouth and listened,_

_"When I grow up...I want to one day get married..." My eyes snapped straight to her when she said that, Miu snapped her head back towards Shigure. She was siting right behind us, completely quiet, like an assassin. Miu's head cracked back towards her,_

_"and to have a big beautiful wedding...signed Miu Furinjii, class 1-D 8th grade." Miu's hair started to flip out as she shouted at the top of her lungs. I just sat there dumbfounded to hear such a dream, Miu leaped into the air and tried to retrieve her paper. Shigure flipped off the roof and disappeared into the building bellow, Miu grabbed the paper at the last minute,_

_"That wasn't really nice, Shigure!" I smiled, 'Well that's kinda a relief to hear. It good to know Miu's dreams are little far.' I finished my food and slid down the roof, but before I went off the edge I took a last glance towards Miu,_

_"Kenichi, I'm gonna head inside. If my grandfather catches us together he'll kill you and use you as a punching bag." The way she said the sentence so nonchalantly made my face turn white,_

_"I'm joking." My jaw drops, I turn around abruptly and started to head down,_

_"Wait Kenichi..." I turn, this time a little bit on edge,_

_"What is it this time? I really don't want to die tonight." she smiled, I noticed the wind was blowing her blonde hair, making her look angelic in nature,_

_"I hope we get to be friends for very long time, okay?" I smiled like a giddy boy,_

_"You mean always?" She nodded her head,_

_"Yes, forever. And if any of us move, you have to promise to me send letters." I put a hand over my heart and raised my right hand,_

_"I swear." she smiled,_

_"So does this mean, I'll always be a friend to you?" she nodded her head,_

_"Yes of course!" A ping of loss hits my heart, I sigh deeply, 'I think she just said that I'll never have a shot at being her boyfriend.' I look up and stared back into her eyes, Miu's smile was so warm, so kind, gentle and soft. She truly wanted me to be her friend, I couldn't help but smile. 'Well, I think I can live with that. For now.' My vision started to get cloudy and white, suddenly a blinding light obscures my eyes._

His eyelids fluttered open, the light from the morning sun was invading his sleep. Kenichi blinked, and then decided to stare at the ceiling, 'What a nice dream' he thought. Slowly he closed his eyes, 'I miss Miu, actually I miss everyone' He opened them, with a sigh he grudgingly got up. He sat on his futon and stretched his body, you could basically hear the cracking and popping of bones. He yawned again and absentmindedly scratched his cheek, his eyes were slits at the moment, curiously he looked at his body. Raising a lazy eyebrow, he noticed that something was missing,

"They actually slept in their rooms...great." He sighed again, his eyes scanned the room, suddenly a lump piqued his attention, he looked to his right side and saw a very unnerving sight. Uzume was snoring loudly and she was completely naked to boot. His brain wasn't working at its normal speed, so he merely shrugged it off. He turned to his left, if memory serves him right, the woman currently naked beside him was Kazhanna, she was snoring soundly and was a tad bit too close for comfort. Slowly, his brain started to catch up, and as each second passed his eyes dilated.

"GAHHH!" The disciple flipped his shit, franticly Kenichi shoved his back to the wall, covering his nose where he just got a nasty nose bleed. His eyes darted back and forth between the two women, they stirred and were about to wake up. Kenichi looked like a deranged man in an asylum,

"What the hell are they doing here? This must be a dream, this must be a dream." he chanted, Tsukiumi yanked the door open, scarring and grabbing Kenichi's attention,

"Art thou in pain!" asked a very worried Tsukiumi, Musubi was behind her and looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" questioned Musubi, Kenichi heard a yawn, Uzume was waking up from her slumber, rubbing her drowsy eyelids she got up,

"What's...going on?" Her voice was dripping with sleep, Kenichi basically raised an eyebrow, Tsukumi's eyes snapped straight to the woman, and of course, thinking the worse the Water Sekirei snapped,

"What the hell!?" She jabbed a finger towards Uzume,

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHY IS THE TRAMP IN YOUR ROOM!?" Kenichi wildly shook his hands, desperate to calm down the beautiful and protective Sekirei.

"Hey-Hey, I'm just as confused as you are!" Another voice penetrates the conversation, Kenichi turns around, Kazehanna was waking up. Looking drowsy as ever, the woman gave the disciple a sleepy smile, she had her fingers tangled in her hair, giving her a messy, but sexy look.

"Uhh...drank too much..." she finally notices Kenichi,

"Oh. It's you, Kenichi." The confused disciple raised an eyebrow, 'How does she know me?' Tsukiumi snapped again when she saw the strange woman,

"WHO ART THOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!" A vein was throbbing in the Sekirei's forehead, Kazehanna winced,

"Your voice...so loud...please shut up." Curious Kenichi leaned in and asked,

"Uh...how do you know me?" They haven't formally been introduced, Kazehanna looked at him as if she say something appalling. She reached out and touched the man's cheek,

"My goodness...I can tell...its there...you have her eyes, you look just like her." Confused and dazed, Kenichi locked eyes with Kazehanna, he was stuck in a trance. 'Who is she talking about' Before he could open his mouth a ball of water smacked into his face, snapping him out of the trance.

"Step away from her! She could be an enemy, Kenichi!" The woman is bonked on the head, thus leaving a nasty knot, confused Tsukiumi turned around, Miya the landlady of the inn had a soup spoon in her hand. She wore the kind, but creepy smile that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"You seem to have forgotten one of my cardinal rules. I don't allow any type of violence in this house, its unforgivable and wrong." her eyes linger on Kazehanna, who was scratching her hair,

"That applies to you too, You know the rules well enough...Kazehanna." Giving the scary landlady a meek frown she responded,

"Its...been a while. So...I'm guessing I'm at Masion Izumo?" Tsukiumi and Musubi looked at the landlady curiously,

"What means this?" asked Tsukiumi,

"Do you know that lady Miya?" queried Musubi, Miya smiled,

"Yes I do, Kazehanna use to be a resident here," She gives an accusing look towards Uzume,

"Did you bring her here Uzume?" the Sekirei blushed and gave her a meek smile,

"Maybe." in a little singsong voice, Miya pinched the bridge of her brow,

"I'll take that as a yes. Now go get dress you two, we don't need Kenichi getting anymore lustful urges again." and with that said she exited the room, conflicted and confused, Kenichi jumped up,

"What do mean by 'lustful urges' again!?" His face was pink with blush, Tsukiumi looked at the two curiously,

"So...you two are acquainted then?" Uzume swiftly got her pink shirt with the star in the middle over her head, chuckling nervously,

"Yeah...yeah, we just ran into each other. It was completely by accident." Kazehanna shook her head and agreed with Uzume's half ass explanation,

"Totally by accident." Everyone failed to notice that in the hallway, Miya saw right through that lie, she gave the room a disapproving look before disappearing down the stairs. Kenichi raised an eyebrow, the two started to nervously laugh. With a sigh Kenichi ended the little fun fest,

"If you two are done, I would like to go eat breakfast."

Breakfast was very eventful, Kusano and Kenichi were thinking about making a plant garden, he was going to give her tips on growing plants, even though he kinda found that it was irrelevant. 'She can grow plants!' Kazehanna and Uzume were quiet, while Musubi and Tsukiumi were arguing about something. Kenichi tuned out their idly chat and started to drift, his eyes were staring at nothing in particular but his lips dipped into a frown. Memories of past events were starting to fill his mind, like the day in the D of D tournament where Sho Kano sacrificed himself to save Miu,

"_It's your job now to protect Miu, Kenichi, promise me!" The boy made a fist and raised it, weak and deprived Kenichi mustered the strength to make a fist and fist bumped his use to be opponent's dying hand. Soon Kano's hand went limp, his body looked unimaginably white._

Kenichi was starting to daydream about Miu, he was starting to remember her smile. The way she cheered him on at every fight or event, how he strived to be strong so he could just protect her. Miu was more than a friend, deep down that girl stole his heart, he even remembered the sparing match him and Takeda had.

"_If I win this fight...I'll confess my love for Miu!" Kenichi's eyes dilated, 'Who knew!' He threw another flurry of punches, having a very good defense Kenichi blocked each blow._

He felt sad, and guilty. He promised Miu that he would write, but lately he's been to preoccupied with life. He chided himself for not taking in the time to write, Little ol' Kusano looked up at her big brother of an Ashikabi, she noticed his sad and longing stare. The way his mind seemed to have run off made Kusano frown, she didn't like seeing her big brother being so distraught and depressed. Kusano tugged on the disciple's sleeve and gave him the most worried expression she could muster,

"What's wrong big brother? You look sad." Kenichi stared at the girl, 'She's so cute!' being under Ku's submission he gave her a reassuring smile. 'How can I lie to her!' With a very deep sigh he explained himself,

"It's nothing Kusano, I'm just thinking about... someone." the little Sekirei cocks her head and gives him an intrigued look,

"Is it ok if Ku asks who?" He smiles,

"A friend of mine." Suddenly the room grows quiet, everyone's eyes were on him. Kenichi really didn't care, Kusano slides next to him and tugs softly on his sleeve again,

"Who was he? Was he a good friend?" He chuckled, Kazehanna leaned on the table and gave Kenichi a kinky smile,

"Or was this friend a woman?" He locked eyes with Kazehanna, 'No point in lying now!'

"Yes, she was a woman. And she was a very close friend of mine." Musubi's face lit up,

"Please tell us!" Tsukiumi looked very curious, she crossed her arms under her bust and snorted,

"Pray tell, if you may." Kenichi eyes danced around the occupants of the room, he gave them a really big smile. Toke in a lungful of air, closed his eyes and started to talk about the girl he wanted to protect all throughout high school. He dug deep into his memories and grabbed the most memorable moments they shared,

"Her name was Miu Furinjii, and I remember the first day I met her."

"It was my first day of school. Now, I will be honest with you guys, before all this...I wasn't that much...appealing." Musubi gasped,

"That's not true! You're wonderful Kenichi!" He grinned,

"That's very sweet of you Musubi, but I wasn't as confident as I am now, nor strong. I remember running late for school, of course I was reading my 'How to' books, I remember running, then in the blink of an eye," he snaps his fingers,

"I'm looking up at the sky. Miu literally kicked me off my feet in one second," He praised the girl with an awe smile, everyone in the room was dead silent, Tsukiumi raised her chin up with pride,

"I like this Miu Furinjii already." He nods his head,

"My teacher told me to stand outside the classroom, I didn't really make it to school on time." He chuckles,

"I remembered that crazy girl jumping across the canal in one bound! Miu decided to stand outside the room as well, even though the teacher didn't care. She said that it was a way to say thank you, she even told me that it was the first time someone tried to rescue her. Even though..." he chuckled,

"she was the one who pulled my ass out of the river, she then straight out asked if we could be friends. I couldn't say no, she...was pretty, nice and compassionate. That night I saw her confront a bunch of thugs who were picking on an old man, Miu kicked there butts in the blink of an eye. She was the one that introduced me to Martial arts." The disciple dipped his head down and frowned,

"I was weak, bullied by everyone, and was a complete loser. Miu changed everything, and I miss her dearly." There's a long pause,

"Ohhhh, that's so sweet!" cooed Kazehanna, she had a look of sweetness, 'Seems like someone loves romance.' thought Kenichi.

"I remembered the night when me and Miu sat on the rooftop of our dojo and looked up at the full moon." Musubi and Kusano faces lit up with happiness, Kenichi noticed this and smiled.

"We should do that Kenichi!" asked a very enthusiastic Musubi, Kusano agrees,

"Yeah big brother, we should!" He looks down at Ku and ruffles her hair softly,

"We can... next time. That night me and Miu talked about our dreams. I said that I would like to become a writer and win the Naoki Prize." Uzume leaned in close,

"And what about hers?" He blushed and turned his head,

"Its a secret." Uzume pouted,

"That's not fair." He shrugged his shoulder, dipping his head back down Kenichi released another sigh, but he slapped smile onto his face and looked up determined and happy,

"I just hope wherever she is, that she's happy. That's all I want," He looked at everyone in the room,

"You guys would love her." Kazehanna couldn't suppress a squeal,

"You're such a Casanova Kenichi! I wish a man you like you would come around in my life." He blushed, suddenly Uzume noticed something was wrong, she glanced a her watch and gasped,

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" she jumps up from the table, Kenichi and everyone look at her disappointed,

"You're leaving already Uzume?" asked Kenichi, she nodded her head and gave him a nervous smile,

"Yeah, I got to go see someone today. I'll be back soon!" The group said their goodbyes and in a swift movement Uzume was out the door. Kenichi didn't fail to notice the bad look Kazehanna gave Uzume as she left. After breakfast Miya entered the room and asked if Musubi, Kusano and Tsukiumi could clean the bathroom. Of course the Sekireis agreed, Kenichi was deep in thought, his eyes staring at the door. His mind was drifting towards his past, luckily Musubi was able to snap him out of his thoughts,

"Hey Kenichi," The disciple blinked and snapped his gaze towards Musubi,

"Yeah?" The sekirei shifted from foot to foot,

"You want to clean the bath with us?" Kenichi frowned, with a nod he gave his answer.

"Sorry Musubi, I've go a lot on my mind." Musubi merely smiled,

"Okay then." she turned on her heel and walked over to Kusano and Tsukiumi, Kenichi watched the carefree girls bicker and talk to one another. He sighed deeply and glanced up the stairs, his mind was drifting back to the past, the images of his masters were popping up into his mind. Suddenly he realized he was forgetting something, then with the snap of is fingers his eyes lit up, 'Now that I have some free time, I could write a letter.' Kenichi dashed up the stairs in accelerated manner, then he speed walked to his room and closed the door. The disciple searched for a piece of paper, once he found one, he plotted himself on the seat of his desk and went to work writing,

_Dear Masters, and Miu_

_I'm sorry for my lack of communication lately, and I promise to make it up. But, I have to admit that I really miss you guys. I'm starting to miss the hellish training and I really missing the animated characters that are my masters. How's everyone doing? Is the dojo quiet? Did you guys take in any new disciples? How's Miu? I miss being around her, tell her that she was the most nicest friend I could ever have. If you guys want to visit some time here's my address..." Please respond back and update me on the dojo,_

_"Love, Your Number One Disciple,_

_Shirahama Kenichi,_

The high level disciple sat back and critiqued his handiwork, "Plain and simple, that'll do." There was a knock at the door, Kenichi turned towards the door and called, "Come in!" Miya entered the room with a futon in her arms, Kenichi could smell the flower scented fabric softener from his seat. Miya had her motherly smile and greeted him in kind,

"Hello Kenichi. I'm just stopping by, don't mind me." the disciple nodded in response, the landlady laid the futon on his drawer in a neatly folded stack. Miya couldn't help but notice the letter in front of the disciple, curiously she put a thumb to her chin and glanced at the paper

"I didn't know people now a days still write letters?" Kenichi looked at Miya and gave her a grin,

"Well, I guess you can say that the people I'm sending this letter to aren't really...how should I put this...'in tone' with normal society." a small chuckle escaped his lips as he tapped the pen against his cheek.

"Are the people you're sending it to special?" asked a very curious Miya, the young man blushed.

"I guess...you could say that." He chuckled softly to himself again, Miya headed towards the door but, before she left, she gave Kenichi a backwards glance,

"Never forget about your friends, Kenichi. Because, when push comes to shove, they're the only ones that will be by your side." And with that said, she closed the door and left the boy to his thoughts. Kenichi looked at the letter, '_Never...forget...'_ His lips dripped into a smile, the mighty disciple got up and headed towards the door. Feeling relieved and triumphant, the disciple went down the stairs and grabbed his coat. Moving ever so swiftly, he exited the Inn.

When Kenichi stepped outside, he stopped and looked up at the azure blue sky, what he noticed was that the wind was picking up speed. He raised an eyebrow,

"Pretty windy today." The man heard a whooshing sound that came from his right side, being trained in the field of martial arts he senses were improved tenfold, he backflipped through the air. Once his feet made contact to the ground he looked up, to his relief it was just a dog. He released a sigh of relief. Kenichi strolled over to the dog, kneeled down and petted it's head softly.

"Sorry boy. I was just a little jumpy, that's all." The canine barked. The dog turned its head and sprinted off in the opposite direction, Kenichi sweat dropped. 'Probably saw a squirrel?' He hopped back onto his feet and walked to nearest postal service. On his way into the city Kenichi decided to practice one of his many skills grandmaster taught him, the master class disciple slipped into people's blind spots with ease. The people were completely oblivious to his presence, the disciple even had his hands in his pockets, almost if this was a natural thing, which it was. Kenichi wrote the address for the dojo, mailed it and headed back to Masion Izumo, but on his way back he could feel someone's presence and it wasn't a good one to boot. He sweat dropped, 'I can feel that undying bloodlust, and its strong! But where is it coming from!?' The disciple visibly trembled as his pace increased, his eyes were evaluating each corner, rooftop and window. But nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye, he cursed under his breath. Kenichi could feel the bloodlust growing in intensity so he started breaking out in jog, still of course winding in and out of blindspots.

Kenichi came to a corner, this was the spot where the feeling was most noticeable, he peaked inside the alleyway and his eyes dilated. What he saw was unnerving,

"Its her...Karasuba ." He whispered in slightly scared voice. From what he could tell, the devilish looking Sekirei was in some sort of confrontation with two other women. From behind one of the women was wearing a white dress of some sort, the one on the left was wearing a yellow and black jump suit. The two were arguing about something, Kenichi heard the words 'Black Sekirei' get tossed around and immediately his eyes snapped to Karasuba, she unsheathed her katana and moved her feet into a stance. Kenichi grit his teeth as he watched, the disciple was debating whether or not to interfere with the battle.

"Ignorant and dumb, What a combo." As if the devil can grin himself, Karasuba smiled. Kenichi was shaken by the look in her eyes, then he remembered the time he spent with Shigure, when she fought the elite weapons user.

"She has the look of a mass murderer." he whispered. And boy was he right! The lady with the yellow Kill Bill suit screamed something and charged Karasuba, Kenichi cursed under his breath. 'She's gonna get hurt...badly!" The yellow jump suit girl took out a whip and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"That's it, you're dead!" She coming close towards Karasuba, Kenichi could see the look in her eyes intensify. The high level disciple started to sweat bullets, there was a clash of purple light and the two women were on opposite sides of one another. The so called Black Sekirei grinned. Suddenly the jump suit girl screamed in agony as blood gushed out of her open wound. He body hit the floor with a thud, Kenichi eyes got even smaller as he was scared out of his mind. Kenichi's faced some terrifying stuff in high school, but the look that Karasuba had surpassed all the other stares he's seen. His masters didn't come close to her face, luckily fear was eradicated from Kenichi's system.

So the word scared doesn't accurately describe the way he's feeling. Its more along the lines of cautious and wary, Karasuba's eyes moved to the woman with the white dress,

"Well...are _you_ going to try? Come on...give it your best shot!" Her words were dripping with anticipation and killing intent, the woman in the dress made the smart decision and toke off running in the opposite direction. Karasuba sighed,

"Oh well...I'll just take that as a no." She frowned and looked at the dead body behind her, "And I'll have to get this one picked up." Kenichi gasped,

"Its a Sekirei!"

Karasuba's ears twitched, Kenichi saw this almost invisible body language and sprinted down the street. His feet barely making a sound as he bobbed in between blind spots. Once he was clear of the city the startled disciple ran for the sanctuary he called home,

"Holyshit! She's...She's a demon! I don't even know if Shigure would stand up to her!" Throughout the entire confrontation, he could feel her immense Ki field. It was inhumane. Kenichi was lucky that the potency didn't stop his heart beat, her Ki was matching those of the One Shadow Nine Fist. Its been awhile since he's felt Ki that strong, what was really mind boggling was the fact that she was a Sekirei. From what he can tell, some Sekiries don't produce Ki, but they do sense it. His mind was running wild as to why this is, until he saw Masion Izumo in the distance.

Kenichi ran to the front door and toke a long breather,

"Gezz...I...hope...she didn't follow me!" He breathed in and out in rapid succession, Miya opened the door and was astound to see him so out of breath.

"Kenichi! Are you alright!?" He waved off the landlady and made his way inside,

"Yeah...just fine and dandy." He gave Miya a thumbs up and mustered a smile. Miya saw right through his façade but decided not to dwell on it. So she just gave him a smile in return, Kenichi scanned the Inn and noticed that it was oddly quiet. He straightened his back ad looked at Miya confused,

"Where is everyone?" Miya jabbed a thumb upstairs,

"Their having a secret meeting upstairs and their waiting for you. I'd get a move on." Kenichi snapped his fingers,

"Right!" the young man hopped up the stairs, once he got up there he noticed Kagari stumble out of his room. The man clutched his chest as he fell down to his feet, Kenichi swopped in a caught the man just as he was about to hit the floor. His eyes opened and he noticed a very concerned look in Kenichi's eyes,

"Hey...you alright Kagari?" The man looked around the room, then his eyes drifted to where Kenichi's arms were. Suddenly a blush started to speared across his cheeks, he violently pushed the disciple off him.

"Ouch!" Kagari quickly apologized,

"Sorry! Its just...you scared me." Kenichi rubbed his head,

"Sorry about that..." Kagari clenched his chest again, Kenichi reached out for him,

"Are you-"

"I'm fine! I'm...fine" Kagari raised his arm up to warn Kenichi, the white haired man stood up abruptly and started to walk towards the stairs. Kenichi just watched as he walked away, Kagari glanced out of the corner of his eye,

"Their inside Matsu's room." Kenichi snapped out of his reverie,

"Oh, Right." he nervously chuckled and walked over to Matsu's secret room. Kagari was about to go down the stairs before Kenichi gently grabbed his arm, the man looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"You sure Kagari? I'm just concerned that's all..." Kagari smiled,

"Thanks, but...I'm alright." he slipped out of his hold and went down the stairs. Kenichi sweat dropped, 'I hope so' The disciple prepared himself for a world of hell and mischief. He pushed the wall/door and entered the dark room known as Matsu's room, once his foot made contact with the ground he was tackled by the Water Sekirei Tsukiumi. She gripped his collar and banged his head against the ground in rapid succession,

"Where. Has. Thou. Been!?" Every syllable was a bound to the ground,

"Hey Tsukiumi... Sorry to worry you." Tsukiumi stopped, a vein was throbbing in her forehead a she looked at Kenichi with a very irritated look,

"You had your wife worried sick! Don't ever do that again!" Kenichi sweat dropped, 'I was just out for a few minutes...' A very thrilled Kusano launched herself towards Kenichi's chest,

"Hey big brother!" Kenichi caught the small Sekirei and ruffled her blonde hair,

"Hey Ku." His eyes rise up to Matsu, who was smiling at him.

"Nice to see you dropped by Kenichi. I got something to show you." Her voice was serious but her expression was a contradiction, Kenichi swallowed hard. Musubi was standing beside Matsu, Kenichi uncurled Kusano and crawled beside the computer hacking Sekirei.

"What's up?" She turned back towards the computer, a glint of mischief went through Matsu's glasses,

"I hacked into MBI's super secret database!" Kenichi sweat dropped,

"Nice one Matsu," She blushed,

"It was actually pretty tough to crack, but here's where it gets interesting." Kenichi looked at the screen with an intense stare, a slide popped out of nowhere.

"Here are the emerged Sekireis in the city..." 2 completely filled profiles with black pictures had the word 'Classified' written across them. She switched slides,

"And these are their Ashikabis..." From what he could tell there were only a handful of profiles, which was unnerving and strange.

"I'm even able to access all their wins and losses..."

"Now, here are the Sekireis who's powers are dormant..." Kenichi gulped, 'only four? Strange...' "But, this has me very intrigued..." a couple of clicks later she pulled up a slide with an unknown Sekirei, at the edge a box read,

"Winner...Unidentified?" Whispered a confused but also curious Kenichi, he raised an eyebrow as Matsu pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"Sekireis have an unspoken rule in battle, like in Martial Arts...sorta. When the symbol is removed we stayed beside our fallen opponent and guard the body until MBI comes and retrieves it. Its like a final farewell, however this Sekirei didn't follow those rules. Once the battle was over she just...up and left." Kenichi's palms started to get clammy, "This isn't the first either, there's been 2 more with the same unidentified winner." Kenichi pointed a finger to the computer screen as he was deep in thought,

"Could it be the same Sekirei?" Matsu looked at him and nodded,

"That's one possibility...But I don't get it." Kenichi scratched his head in confusion,

"Maybe some are just dishonorable in battle?" She shook her head,

"No. There's another reason why we do this. The reason why we guard the body is for MBI to confirm who the winner is, so just leaving before that happens...kinda defeats the purpose of these battles in the first place." Kenichi could hear the growling Tsukiumi was making,

"Grrr. What a coward! How dare that monster defile the sacred ways of the Sekirei plan!" Musubi raised her fist up in challenge and started to jump up and down.

"Whoever it is, their probably very strong! Oh a can't wait to fight her!" Kenichi saw fire engulf the two Sekireis, he comically sweat dropped. 'Come on you two.' Kenichi waved his arms back and forth,

"Its probably very dangerous! You guys need to be careful!" He could hear Kusano growl beside him as well, the small Sekirei was set ablaze as she raised her fist up to the sky. Kenichi face palmed,

"Kusano! Oh, not you too!?" Matsu was giggling like a giddy girl in the corner,

"You're some master Kenichi...hehe." Kenichi heard every word and snapped his gaze over to her.

"Stop laughing, Matsu! I'm...I'm..." He started to blush in embarrassment,

"i'm just worried about you guys, ok?! I don't know what I would do if any of you got hurt." Matsu giggled,

"Don't worry. If things get too hairy we can just run away." Kenichi's eyebrows twitched,

"Way to be responsible." Matsu snorted,

"Hey get this straight! I'm a strategist! We're a very important breed, Thank you very much!" After a bit of laughter and mirth the group disbanded and left the secret room. All of them with heavy thoughts, Kenichi spent the majority of the day doing heavy duty chores. While he was outside hanging up the sheets Miya walked onto the patio and greeted the hard working man,

"Thank for doing the chores Kenichi," He smiled,

"Ow, its no problem-"

"Big Brother!" He turned, and there she was. Hiding behind the wall with a cute mouse costume, Kusano wiggled out and showed off her small costume to the world. Kenichi couldn't help be awe,

"What do we have here? Is that a mouse I see?" She made little noises that added to her cuteness,

"Did Uzume give that to you." She nodded. Kenichi couldn't help but ask,

"Where does she get these costumes? I mean animals, maid outfits, what next!?" Miya chuckled.

"I...I don't know Uzume. She's allows busy and we don't talk very much."

"You silly boy, why don't you just talk to her?" She started to laugh,

"I mean seriously, boys always act nervous around girls they like." Kenichi raised an eyebrow,

"Riiiiggghhht." He held out the word as he rolled his eyes. Miya sat down on the patio and looked at the floor seriously,

"Well, I don't know the specifics but I did ask her once. She told me she made all these costumes for one special person..." Kenichi cupped his chin,

"Her Ashikabi?"

"Maybe. She wore all these dresses just to make that person smile, from what she told me this person's been in the hospital for a very long time now. And Uzume only gets to she her occasionally,"

"That...sucks," Kenichi frowned,

"All I know is that their bond is very strong." Kenichi picked out the key word 'bond' and started repeating it over and over again,

"Bond...Bond...bond" he whispered. Miya smiled and looked at the door,

"Oh, seems like our shopoholics finally arrived." Kenichi could feel the thundering sound of foot steps, he sweat dropped. 'Here we go again.'

"We're back from the store!" announced Musubi, Tsukiumi slumped to the ground in defeat,

"I've failed...again. This is the third time." She sighed. Kenichi smiled and greeted the girls back,

"So you're back! Nice to see you guys are alright." Kenichi smiled as the girls bickered. 'Speaking of bonds, those bonds between Sekireis do need improvement.' He sighed as he watched their antics,

Later that night Kenichi laid on flat on the ground and looked at the ceiling. His stomach growled as he could smell the delicious scent of Miya's cooking, His mind was filled with the word bond for some reason, he didn't why but it was just there. Kenichi ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered the letter he just sent,

"I hope they get my letter." His mind started to zone out as he failed to notice the door open and close. Once he snapped out of his reverie he noticed a white pair of undies and a white skirt, thus belonging to the water goddess herself, Tsukiumi. He leaped up off the floor and shook his head vigorously,

"Hi-hi Tsukiumi! What's wrong?!" he stammered. Kenichi noticed the unbelievably cute blush on Tsukiumi's cheeks, her eyes were deep in though as she failed to look him in the eye. She swallowed hard, Kenichi sweat dropped.

"Nothing. Its just...I...want to know...if thou worries about me?" Kenichi raised an eyebrow, unfortunately she lashed out and grabbed his collar. 'Oh shit!"

"WHAT MEANS THIS! DOES THOU WORRY OR NOT!?" Kenichi shook his head comically up and down fast.

"Yes-Yes of course!" He fingers uncurl his collar,

"I...I see." She blushed tenfold as she looked for the right words to say. Kenichi silently admired Tsukiumi pink cheeks and soft stare, 'She's so pretty! I've never seen her this way before.' "I enjoy thy worry indeed. When one worries, the heart reflects." Kenichi blushed, involuntarily he clutched his heart.

"My...my heart?" His face was set ablaze as his heart started to thump loudly in his chest. Tsukiumi looked angelic in nature and Kenichi didn't know why, her fingers were twirling locks in her blonde hair but she stopped and snapped her gaze to him. Her eyes returning back to there watery selves,

"What the devil art thou staring at?" Kenichi nodded his head and snapped out of the trance she had on him. "Nothing!" She snrted,

"Never thee mind. There is no need for worry," she jabs a thumb to her heart, more specifically her right breast.

"I am the strongest, after all." The confident look she gave him made the master disciple blush. He smiled, a feeling was starting to engulf his body, piecing the puzzle together he figured it out.

'She makes me feel...secure. Just like Musubi...she and everyone else here are my drive to fight and protect." He clenched his fist. Tsukiumi shouted,

"Stop mocking me!" He shook his head,

"I'm not, promise!" She turned on her heel and smiled,

"Still...there's no need for thee to worry." she exited the room swiftly. He sighed,

"So different, but so alike. I guess that's because their my Sekirei." There's a knock at the door,

"Coming!" It was Musubi, Kenichi raised an eyebrow, 'The hell? Was the there the whole time!?'

"Uh hi Kenichi. I was wondering if you were ready for dinner?" Kenichi sighed.

"I ready." He left the room and started walking towards the stairs, Kenichi felt a heavy chill run down his spine. Sweat dropped down his cheek, that was when he realized,

"She released a Ki field!?" He kept his eyes forwards as the went down the steps. "Its intense! Almost like... a grizzly bear!" He gulped. Dinner was very eventful, Uzume finally came back and so did Kagari, the residents ate their meals and enjoyed each others company. Kenichi retired to his room, his eyes felt heavy with sleep and soon Mr. Sandman came knocking at his door.

_It was the fight with Tirawit Kokin that I've experienced death. It was horrible, my body felt unbearably cold and limp. The battle started so suddenly that I had to retreat from his rapid punches, He threw a heavy elbow down towards my face, luckily my Seikuken was strong so I was able to block it. But he pushed it back then he unleashed a fatal kick that sent my feet skidding backwards, and that's when I realized. 'Ancient Muay Tai!?' If I remember correctly, that shit was dangerous!? Apachi would stay up on the late hours of the night and practice those arts, just because he didn't want those techniques to die out. That bastard Kokin thought he had me figured out, but I unleashed a Rekka Apunch, but the fucker literally threw a person at me, just to block the punch! That's when he said, my fist were weapons, but I swore, that as long as I'm at Ryozanpaku that will never happen._

_I threw a Rekka Sajinbaku, suddenly Tirawit dropped his guard. My fist for some reason started to slow down as if his eyes could manipulate my power. Then in the blink of an eye he rammed a knee into my chest, I even remember the move, it was a Yan Erawan._

Kenichi woke up gasping for air, his eye darted from left to right as he gripped his chest in vain. If anything, Kenichi looked like he was having a stroke. But do to his Thai Chi, Kenichi was able to calm his body and mind. After a couple long intervals of breathing, he focused on his surroundings. His clocked caught his attention,

"12:00?! Gezz...I slept that long!?" He scratched his head and shook the cobwebs from his mind. Kenichi rose to his feet and snapped his bones, suddenly his phone rang. Curious, Kenichi reached for the phone, he didn't know the number so he cautious pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he stammered.

"Is this Kenichi Shirahama?" He knew the voice right off the bat,

"No way, Minato!?" The man gulped on the other end,

"Yeah, hey Kenichi." Confused Kenichi started to ask questions,

"What's up man? Is something wrong? You sound worried." It took awhile but he finally responded,

"Remember that favor you gave me Kenichi?"

"Yeah, what about it." Minato released a defeated sigh,

"We...We need your help." Kenichi gulped.

"Alright? Just hold tight, send me your address. I'll be over soon." Minato sighed again,

"Thanks, I owe you big time, Kenichi. Because what I'm about to ask you is pretty dyer." Kenichi sweat dropped 'What could it possibly be?'

**Sorry for the league of absences fellow readers! Work has kept me busy, please leave a review and tune in next time to see what happens! Also leave advice and ask what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! Chao!**


End file.
